To Save the World
by LadyRaider
Summary: Post-Truth: Mulder, Scully, Dogett, and Reyes (and others) are trying to figure out a way to save the world and at the same time are in hiding from the goverment and super soldiers. Scully's POV. Final Chapter Up
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files, I don't own Mulder or Scully or any of them people. But I do own a lot (and I mean a LOT) of extra characters in this story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Save the World  
  
"Then we believe the same thing." I say as he lightly fingers the cross hanging around my neck. He places his thumb on my lips and I kiss it softly. Then he climbs into the bed with me and wraps his arms around my body. God, it feels so wonderful to have him hold me. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep and when I do--for the first time in months--it's a dreamless slumber.  
  
I wake up to the shrill ringing of the telephone. Mulder's awake too because the ringing stops and his just awaken scratchy voice fills the air. "Hello." He says quietly, I notice that he doesn't say 'Mulder' as usual, but then again he is a wanted felon now. And who the hell would be calling at 6:00 in the morning anyway.  
  
"Where?" He says flatly, he must know who the other person is. Either Dogett and Reyes or Skinner. But then again that can only mean one thing.  
  
Something's wrong, something's very wrong.  
  
"We'll be there as soon as possible." He says before hanging up. Then he turns to me, a worried look in his eyes. "Something's happened."  
  
"What?" I ask coolly, trying hard as hell to keep my composure, by the grace of God succeeding.   
  
"I don't know for sure. It was Dogett and Reyes, they want to meet us somewhere. They said its important, very important."  
  
"Are you sure it was them?"  
  
"Yeah. Im sure."  
  
"How?" I know I sound contradicting, but I've got to be sure its them. He's got to be sure it's them. Our lives depend on it. Everybody who dwells on this earth depends on it.  
  
"Will you please just trust me? It was them."  
  
"Mulder, of course I trust you. What I don't trust is that you actually talked to them and not a super soldier. Did they say something that can prove that its them?"  
  
"They said 'it' Scully."  
  
"Care to elaborate?" I ask although I know what 'it' is.  
  
"That stupid thing you and Reyes came up with."   
  
I give him a blank stare before continuing, even though I know what he's talking about I want to hear him say it. "And that would be exactly what?"  
  
He gives his best 'why me?' look and continues. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me."  
  
Although I try not to--not much but still--I laugh loudly. Monica sent me an e-mail a month or so ago with that saying on it. Since then it stuck, the soul purpose of using it? We knew how funny it'd sound to hear them saying it. And how horrified they'd be because they had to. Were evil. So what? It's so worth it.  
  
"Ok…lets…go." I say through gasps for air.  
  
Mulder has not told me where exactly were going but we checked out of the hotel and took our things with us, so im sure its far. I flip on the radio and almost start crying at the old song that's playing. I shut it off immediately and stare out the side window.  
  
"Do you not like 3 Dog Night, Scully?"  
  
I sigh profoundly, "That's not it, it's just…I used to sing that song to William. It just brings back memories."  
  
"Im sorry I--"  
  
"Don't be. Im not. They're good memories. At least I have them. You don't, well all of two days."  
  
"Scully, we already went over this. I understand, you did it to protect him. I've done things to protect you that I didn't want to. But they were necessary."   
  
He receives no answer, but I do take one of his hands into mine and give it a gentile squeeze. We stay like this for over three hours.  
  
"How much farther Mulder? We've been driving forever."  
  
"Not that much longer Scully, be patient."  
  
15 minutes later we pull into what looks like a large farm, a very, very large farm. I can see Monica and John sitting on the porch. When they see us approaching in the car they stand up and walk towards us.  
  
I quickly get out of the car and run to Monica giving her a large hug. She returns the favor and then motions for us to go inside. We follow her into the living room and sit down on the couch. "Where are we?" I ask, still a bit perplexed.   
  
John answers, "My uncles farm. There's over 40 acres. But that's not why were here, this use to be part of the underground railroad, a very large part. There's a network of tunnels and rooms spanning under the entire 40 acres. It was all dirt then but during the Civil War it was all updated. Cement floors, steel walls. During those years the Confederates used it as a place of refuge, when they were traveling and needed a places to sleep. Or when somebody was hurt, there's some kind of medical facility or something down there too. It's got lights, running water, heaters. The works, what can I say, my uncle is a paranoid man. I called him last night, apparently he's heard of you Mulder. And unlike most he happens to like you. Believes in aliens and all that. He said he'd be happy to let us stay here. The house is huge in itself, 11 rooms, all big. 8 bathrooms. 2 living rooms, 3 studies and a library. The attic is huge as well. Every rooms furnished. My uncle lives about 15 miles out of town, he said he'll have food shipped to us every week through a reliable source, no names, just him and a friend with a truck. Skinner's coming down with all your X-files, the Lone Gunmen are coming down as well. Set up their little office thing here, and Skinner's going to stay. It's only a matter of time before they realize we helped you escape." He pauses turning to me, "Monica called your mother. She's coming down here to live with us as well--"  
  
I cut him off, "What about Bill and Charlie? She's just going to leave them without saying anything?"  
  
Monica speaks up, "She said that they've got their own families to take care of, its not like she saw them that much anyway. Christmas was about it. Charlie's overseas and Bill's in California. Were closer to him now anyway. If she wanted to go see him there'd be nothing stopping her, nobody would suspect it. She also said that you and her are closest anyway. She couldn't imagine never talking to you again."  
  
John finishes with his story, "Were going to work out of here, if there's ever the threat of somebody finding us we'd know from 20 miles away, where the LG are going to set up security cameras. Two people will be awake at all hours monitoring them. The entrance to the underground bunker type thing is in the farmhouse out back. It opens solely by a remote, there's only one. It's hidden in the library. I'll let all of you know the location. Its all soundproof and there's no way to detect it--"  
  
"How paranoid is your uncle exactly?" Mulder says with a laugh.  
  
"Like I said, very. He said he knew something like this would happen sooner or later. But since we need someone on the outside he's happy to help. Him and my two cousins, and his source. Which--although he thinks I don't know--is his brother-in-law. So its all in the family. If there's even the slightest chance somebody's coming the farmhouse is only a few hundred feet away. We'd be there before they could even see the house. Like I said, 40 miles underground. There's no safer place we could be. Skinner and the LG will be here tomorrow with Mrs. Scully. She's already contacted Scully's brothers and let them know what's going on. Although she has not told them where she's going or why. She just said she'd be able to contact them but they wouldn't be able to contact her, unless it was through a false name on the internet. Which she's already picked out and given them. There's some for you two as well. 3 different names in all. That way you can switch every so often. The LG are bringing web cams so they can see you. And scanners, digital cameras, the works. Everything they've got."  
  
"You guys really thought of everything didn't you? And in only one night."  
  
"What can we say, we didn't sleep at all. Lots of coffee goes a long way. There is just one more thing that might be of interest to you. Some people that contacted us."  
  
"Who?" I ask before a shrill crying fills the air. Wait, I know that crying. That's William's crying. Oh God, William.  
  
Im up on my feet before I know it, and so is Mulder. He didn't get a long time to have Will's cries stick in his mind but I think he knows that its his son.   
  
A women and man walk out of the hallway, a small kicking bundle in the woman's arm. I gasp and feel my legs give way. Mulder holds me up though, and my legs start to regain their strength. The woman walks over to me and places the bundle into my arms, Mulder's arms still wrapped around me. So that know our family is complete.  
  
"Im Hanna Van de Kemp. This is my husband Alan. The other day we got a threatening phone call and while we were out one day our home was broken into. A neighbor called on our cell phone and told us, said the people were still there. She called the cops and we stayed at a hotel, not even going home, because of this threatening call. Well the next day the neighbors called again, said that the two police men who had gone to our house were killed and not to return. They themselves were leaving, although they lived a good mile away. I remembered on the adoption papers that it said the parents were in the FBI, so I called them. They directed me to AD Skinner, and he informed me of your situation. Were giving him back, on one condition. You allow us to stay here and watch him grow up, maybe even let us be the God-parents. It hasn't been very long but we've grown to love William. But we know that nothing can break the connection he has with his birth parents. If its not to much to ask, please, we could help with your cause. I for one believe in the things we've been told. We'd like to help."  
  
Im so shocked that I cant speak, my mouth hangs wide open. Mulder notices this and as if he can read my mind speaks the same words im thinking. "I'd say that's the least we could do for you after all you've done for us. Taking care of our son and bringing him back to us. Of course you can stay. We'd be honored. God-parents sounds wonderful to me."  
  
"Thank you." The man says hugging his wife with the arm that lay around her shoulder.   
  
William coos in my arms and I look down at him, his fathers hazel eyes gazing back at me. I run my hand through his unruly red hair and let him grab on to my finger and hold on for dear life, he's small stubby fingers wrapping around mine. Then I realize that I've hand months with my son but Mulder's barley had 48 hours. I kiss Will lightly on the head and give him to Mulder. Mulder holds him almost awkwardly at first but then paternal instinct takes over and his awkward hold disappears and loving arms take over. He smiles down at Will and I can hear Will's excited giggles as he looks once again at his father.   
  
I look over at Monica who has tears brimming her eyes, I then realize that I myself am crying. I turn back to the Van de Kemps and I give Hanna a hug. "Thank you." I whisper softly into her ear before walking to where Monica stands and hugging her as well. Right about then a soft footfall startles me and I turn to see Gibson. He smiles at us, and without saying anything I can tell what he's thinking. I don't have to be psychic to understand that look. I give him a hug as well before walking back to my son and his father.   
  
Picture perfect.  
  
The rest of the day is spent touring the home and underground safe area. Not every room, for there's well over 200 but we see the medical room and the main conference type area. After picking out the rooms we'll be staying in we eat and go back to the large living room. After watching the news and seeing Mulder's face all over it we turn off the TV and decide to talk. I still have a few more questions.  
  
"I don't get it Dogett, this place is huge, that underground safe area is huge. How did your uncle do all this? It must have coast a fortune."  
  
"My uncle is a very wealthy man, his dad came into oil. Lots of oil. He took over the business and is one of the biggest producers in the country."  
  
"Were are we?"  
  
"Texas."  
  
"Texas? Oh, wow. What about everyday needs, we need baby clothes, more linens, towels, clothes, entertainment, things like that."  
  
"Its all covered Scully. We thought of everything. One of my cousins wife is the owner of the local Wal-mart. Everything we need from clothes to movies will come from there. Even the LG will be supplied with a few of their best computers. It's a small town, nobody will even notice. Trust me Scully, everything's under control."  
  
At this point Will's sleeping in my arms and Mulder's got his own arms wrapped around my body. I notice that John and Mon are sitting very close to each other, not close enough to touch but still. Closer than most friends would. I remember when Mulder and I were like that, denial. We sat that close then. Maybe even closer.  
  
Now though, his warm arms are protecting me, and our son, who's--like his father does--snoring lightly. I crane my head to look at Mulder, "Listen, like father like son."  
  
He chuckles softly so he doesn't wake the baby and rubs Will's hair. Will coos in his sleep and turns in my arms. I hold him closely never wanting to let go. A key turning in the door takes everybody's attention and both Monica, Mulder, and Dogett take out guns and aim them towards the entrance. A very stunned mom walks in and looks over at me.  
  
"Tell them to get them damned things out of my face will ya?" She says with a smile, "I'd like to be treated as part of the family."  
  
Never forgetting William in my arms I run over to her slowly, when she sees the sleeping bundle her face brightens. Her eyes sparkle and she looks at Mulder, then back at me.   
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes." I say slowly and hand Will over to his grandma. He awakens by the movement but when he does he smiles and makes cute little baby noises. After a few incoherent words 'gam' comes out. He's already called me momma and Mulder da a few times, but this is the first time I've heard him say 'gam'. I wonder how he knows its us, I mean he's not even a year yet. Close maybe, but not yet.   
  
She looks up at me the tears freely falling, "I had no idea."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Skinner pops his head in the door with a smile I've never seen him have before, "I take it you met our little surprise."  
  
"Yes, I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Don't it was my pleasure. The least I could do for you after all you've done for me." And then surprisingly he hugs me, "I've always thought of you more as a friend than an employ. Even Mulder, if you can believe it."  
  
I give him a small squeeze back, "Same here."  
  
Then the 3 stooges walk in, one after the other carrying big bulky boxes. "Hey anyone going to help us?" Frohike says in that small mousy voice of his. Mulder, Dogett, and Alan walk outside to help them.   
  
"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." I say to mom.  
  
"We had a slight change in plans, had to leave tonight. Walter's secretary Kim called him, said there were men looking for him and if it was her she'd leave immediately. They were suspicious of her as well. She's out in the car, wanted to come with us. She was scared that they'd come after her too. And since she has no family, and is an only child not to many people will notice. She's coming in now I assume."  
  
Sure enough Kim comes trudging inside with some bags, suitcases it looks like. She smiles at me and puts her things down, then gives me a tight hug. "Agent Scully, how good to see you."  
  
"Im not really sure the Agent is accurate anymore. Either Scully or Dana. Please."  
  
"Ok, how are you doing? Skinner told me about your son…congratulations, its wonderful."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
The rest of the night is filled with talking and laughter, and then planning. There's one empty room that were not sure what's going to be done with yet, were guessing it will be Will's when he gets older. I smile when I look at Mon and Dogett, and suggest that it could also be used for any other children that will be had along the way. Both of them blush but say nothing. I can tell I hit a nerve, but not a bad one.  
  
Maybe when it comes to those two there is more than meets the eye. Right before going to bed she pulls me aside into the library.   
  
"Can I trust you with a secret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, ever since that who ordeal with Audry Pauly me and John have been well, dating. Last night before coming here we…well…got married."  
  
"What!" I say a bit loudly. I cover my hand with my mouth to hide my laughter then take it away. "What?"  
  
"Well, we always knew we would sooner or later, and last night was really the last chance we would ever have, without using a fake name. He proposed in the hotel room, didn't have a ring though. He said he's going to buy me one a bit later on, when we make the announcement for real. Until then I'll be staying in his room, but you cannot tell anybody. Its being kept a secret. Until everything calms down. Just help me sneak in?"  
  
"You do know Gibson has to know about this don't you?"  
  
"I've already talked to him. He's keeping his mouth shut."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
There's no problem getting her into Dogetts room, its actually pretty funny if you ask me. I tell her that I'll wake them up in the morning and help her get back to her room undetected. Then I go back into the room Mulder and I picked out. The Van de Kemps had a small bassinet that they kept in their car with them and William is sleeping soundly in it. Mulder's sitting up on the bed reading those Godforsaken files. When I walk in he puts whatever he's reading down and nods towards Will.  
  
"The kids asleep. What do you suppose we do?"  
  
I simply raise my eyebrow before climbing into bed with him. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night.   
  
The next Morning  
  
7:32 am  
  
Im awaken to Mulder's hands running through my hair. I jolt out of the bed and walk towards the room Dogett and Mon are sleeping in. I knock lightly and Mon opens the door, her hair unruly. I smile at her and she at me. "Nice hair."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
I raise my eyebrow and bring my hands up to my hair, from what I feel it must look pretty bad. I laugh silently. "You should get back to your room, before somebody sees you. And I suggest a hairbrush."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you up on that. See you for breakfast."  
  
At breakfast I allow Hanna to feed William, I've already accepted the fact that she's been a part of his life for the lighter part of two months now and will be for the rest of the time we'll be here. I've already allowed her to he the God-mother and feeding him is among those duties. From what she tells me he started teething heavily around a week after they adopted him and from him biting on my finger this morning I could tell his teeth are coming in strongly. After she feeds him she hands him back over to me--I've already finished my breakfast-- and I burp him. Then I decide to take him for a walk outside, Monica comes with me.   
  
As we walk I silently sing to him, "Jeremiah was a bullfrog. Was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said but I helped him a-drink his wine, and he always had some mighty fine wine." I hum the rest of the song allowing Monica to talk.  
  
"What you said last night about children got me thinking, I want children but im not sure what John wants. I haven't told him this yet but before all this happened, around 4 days ago, I took a test. It came back positive Dana…im pregnant."  
  
I gasp at the new information. "Congratulations! Im so happy for you. Who cares what Dogett wants, there's nothing he can do about it now. How far along are you? Do you know?"  
  
"Probably a little over 2 weeks now. I should tell him though right? Before I start to show."  
  
"Well yea, do you want to hold Will? You know practice? I'd be happy to let you."  
  
"Sure."   
  
I place him into her arms and she rocks him slightly. She whispers soft words into his ear and hums what sounds like amazing grace. I watch this exchange silently and when Dogett comes out she hands Will back over to me and takes him aside. I stay outside to congratulate him afterwards, she says a few words to him and he takes her into his arms and spins her around. He puts her back down but doesn't take his arms away. Although im a bit far away I can see that he's crying just a bit. I walk inside to let them have some alone time. Looks like their secrets out now.  
  
2:21pm  
  
John's uncle came by and dropped off an extra refrigerator seeing as we have a lot more people than expected, and some food that'll last a bit over a week. His cousins wife, Becky, brings over some needed things. Clothes, baby toys, shampoo and body wash. She brings Monica some prenatal vitamins and maternity clothes for when she gets bigger. John's been beaming all day and it makes me wish Mulder could've been there during the earlier parts of my pregnancy.   
  
The LG have already set the cameras up 20 miles outside the parameter, they also put up lasers around the parameter of the cameras, then further in just in case. We've made up the system for watching at night. There are 6 different pairs of people, Mulder & I, Mon & Dogett, Mom & Skinner, The Van de Kemps, Kim & Gibson, then the Lone Gunmen.  
  
Every other week we'll rotate. Each pair will stay up for 2 ½ hours, from 12 until 7:30. Then the next week the second rotation of 3 will stay awake. In that order.   
  
We got everything situated, since Mon and John's secret is out they're now sharing a room, and we have two empty ones. I still can't believe how big this house is. Not only are there 11 bedrooms, many different studies and living rooms, a huge attic and 8 bathrooms but every single one of them are huge. So this is what its like to live the good life, well except for the being in exile thing.  
  
The LG have given us our e-mail aliases. We each have 3 of them, mine are Laura Petri (go figure) Jodi Starling (combination of Jodi Foster and Clarice Starling. Mulder says that I look like her in Silence of the Lambs) and the last is Katherine Fox (kind of speaks for itself doesn't it?) Mulder's are as following, Rob Petri, John Smith (commonly used name…lots of John's and even more Smith's) and Bill Fox (didn't want to take the risk and put in William…so they used Bill instead) I'd say they're pretty good aliases. Bill and Charlie had to get fake names too…lets see Bill's is Marc Emerson, and Charlie's is Paul Lewis. Their e-mails are waves@marcemerson.com mailto:waves@marcemerson.com, one of those personal addresses and stars@paullewis.com mailto:stars@paullewis.com, another personal address. I sent an e-mail to Bill under Laura today and Charlie under Katherine. I told them that I loved them and that mom says hello, and will send them an e-mail soon. But I used no names and no places. Just strictly mom, you, the family, or I.   
  
I just hope Bill's not totally pissed and will write back.  
  
3 weeks later:  
  
7:54 am  
  
Im starting to think that there's something wrong. Well not wrong, just different. I've been getting sick lately, hiding it from everybody else, using the only bathroom nobody ever really goes in. It doesn't have a mirror in it. I asked Becky yesterday to come by again today and bring a home pregnancy test. I took it, and it came back positive. I took two others and they said the same thing.  
  
Im going to have another baby. Another miracle. How is it possible?  
  
I rushed to Mulder as quickly as I could and told him, he got one of those goofy looks on his face and drew me into a huge hug. After he let go we went and found mom, who was talking outside with Skinner, the only other person here remotely close to her age. We told them the good news and they congratulated us. Mom was almost as ecstatic as Mulder had been. But then again she--like everybody else--at one time thought I would never have kids. We quickly made our way around the large house and the last place we went was the attic. Or more commonly known as the Lone Gunmen headquarters. This place has more electronics than radio shack.   
  
Kim's up there, she's good with computers so she's been a help to the LG not to mention for the past week or so she and Byers have been seeing each other. I know the other two are kind of resentful but their happy for him. With what happened with Suzanne we all thought he'd never be in a relationship again. Its good that now he can.  
  
After we give them the good news we go back downstairs, where Hanna and Alan are with Will and watching TV. The reports on Mulder have died down a bit, but they're still looking for the missing AD Skinner, his secretary Kimberly Wolf, and Special Agents Monica Reyes, John Dogett, and Dana Scully. Not to mention they people who they think aided in their escape, John Byers, Melvin Frohike, and Greg Langly (Ok, ok. Sue me I don't know Langly's first name!) Thank God moms not on here, Bill would have a heart-attack. It also says that the above are wanted for helping a wanted felon escape from a high maximum security facility.   
  
Looks like Kersh got away free. Go figure. But, that's ok. I would rather not have to live with him…I think we'd have to keep him underground.  
  
We haven't had any scares yet, thankfully, and with the help of John's uncle and cousins we've gotten some magnite samples. Im trying to find a way to break it down so that it can be released into the air supply. Im not exactly sure how to do that yet, but I've got close to 10 years to figure it out.   
  
I hope.  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
Monica's starting to show just a bit, not to much she's only just now pushing towards 2 months. Me im just now getting on 3 weeks. Not showing yet. Pretty soon though, im just excited that Mulder will get to see me during my pregnancy this time. He's already become the overprotective father. Doesn't let me do anything, although a few times I sneak into the bunker to do work, he follows me most of the time though. Its sweet but at the same time smothering. John's been doing the same thing with Monica.   
  
Mom told me something interspersing yet disturbing the other day. It looks like her and Skinner have--as she puts it-- 'hooked up'. 'That's great mom' I had said, 'my mother and my boss. Just peachy. Wonderful mental picture if you ask me.' Mom got a look, 'Dana Scully don't get sarcastic with me.' That had been the end of the conversation. So all the women are now taken and there's a lot of unhappy males. Becky's two sisters and brother are coming to live with us though. Hanna's sister, and Alan's sisters too. They're going to stay in the underground bunker thing. I think some more people are coming too, but im not sure. That's from what I know, 5 new girls and 1 new guy. Then there's a few more I think that I don't know about.   
  
After talking with John and the Van de Kemps I find out I was wrong. Becky does have 2 sisters a brother coming down but also her brothers wife, and her niece and nephew. Who are twins and around Gibson's age. The Van de Kemps do have 4 combined sisters coming, and the married sisters husband and infant daughter, and 2 year old son. So more around Will's age, then the coming babies. Also Hanna's sister, Nicole, is pregnant. So after calculating I've figured it out, and that's 13 actual humans. And a 6 month embryo. Plus the two on the way with us already.   
  
Byers and Kim are getting pretty serious, its really sweet. And then there's mom and Skinner, who I try and avoid when together. It's still a bit strange when my mom tells me she's going to be spending the night in my former boss' room.   
  
Ugh, BAD BAD BAD mental picture.   
  
3 weeks later:  
  
Now im starting to show, we've taken countless Polaroid's (because we can't risk getting pictures developed) and sent many to Charlie and Bill. Surprisingly, Bill's happy for me. I think he still hates Mulder but now that I've got one child with him and one on the way he knows he cant do anything about it. I got pictures of my nieces and nephews and we feel safe enough to arrange a trip. Bill and his family are going to fly into Huston. Where they've got friends they're going to stay with for about 2 days. Then John's uncle, Ken, is going to pick them up and take them here, after stopping at a hotel overnight. They're going to change cars on the way just to be safe. Since Charlie's going to be moving back to California in 2 months he'll come visit us around then.   
  
Tara's pregnant again too. 4 months. She'll be 5 when she gets here. That's all the men around here need another pregnant lady. We've got 3 now. Mon, Nicole, and I. When Tara gets here its going to be a hormone frenzy.   
  
Im getting closer every day to finding out how to get the magnite into the air. I've broken it down into different components and now all I have to do is find a way to get them into the air. Maybe mix them with steam, but even if that works I've got to find a way to do it in large quantities.   
  
The LG have been a godsend, their freaky friends have been getting any UFO sightings, or unexplained phenomena to make Mulder happy. He spends close to 4 hours in the attic each day, but that only helps me get more work done. Monica's been helping me a lot. Kim too, Hanna tries to help and she does a lot of the time, but she doesn't know as much as everybody else. I mean Kim at least knew the little that working for Skinner brought. And Mon was on the X-files for a while. I've been filling Hannah in on everything I can think of. It's a lot to take in but she believes what I tell her and tries as hard as she can to help.  
  
Ok, im going to take a stab at all the people living here. Above ground we have of course, Mulder, me, Will, John, Monica, Mom, Skinner, Gibson, Langly, Byers, Kim, Gibson, and Frohike. Plus the two on the way.   
  
Then below ground is when it gets tough. I've written down names in a journal type thing and study them everyday. Im still don't know everyone's name yet.  
  
Becky has two sisters here, Ashley and Amanda. Ashley is 26, and Amanda is 29. Amanda is divorced and Ashley has always been single. Amanda I have just found out is with child as well. Right before her and her husband broke up. 2 months or so I think. She hides it though. Becky's brother Ryan and his wife Vikki. They have twins, 16 years old, boy and girl. Tru and Nathan.   
  
Then Hannah's sister Nicole, who is just over 6 months pregnant, her husband Mac, their 2 year old son David and 10 month old daughter, Charity.   
  
Alan has three sisters, they're all older than he is. Faith and Melody are twins and 37, Diane is 38. All three of them are single.   
  
I think that's it. Yep that's 13 people, 2 on the way. Plus the other 2 on the way is 4. We've got a 6 month pregnant woman, 3 month pregnant woman, and two around 2 months pregnant women. Then a hell of a lot of women, 13, and 10 guys. Plus we know that Nicole is having a girl. The rest are anybody's guess.   
  
Good thing this place has more than 200 rooms.  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
9:32 am  
  
Ok, so now im 2 months. There's just a bit of poof, but Nicole's getting bigger and bigger by the day and Mon is trailing right behind. She's 3 and a half. If we had the right kind of machine then we could find the sex. I had to learn that in med school.  
  
Which brings me to my next thought, am I going to be delivering these babies? Nicole maybe. I'll only be around 4 months. But Monica? No, I'll be almost 8 then. And I for sure cant deliver Amanda's. She's about the same as I. If I can get somebody to help with Monica then she can deliver mine (again) and Amanda's. Since she's the only one who's actually ever done this before.   
  
Were going to need to steal a lot more shit from Wal-mart. This will be a lot easier than delivering in that damn church or whatever it was.   
  
Bill will be here soon. Oh, I cant wait to see my family! I know mom's missed them too. But she seems really happy with Skinner. While that brings a disgusting mental picture im happy for her. She deserves it, after Ahab was pulled away so abruptly. She needs this.   
  
I think Gibson likes Tru. I mean her and Nathan are the only teenage contacts he has. And they are the same age. Tru's very pretty too, dirty blonde hair, deep brown eyes. Looks like her mother a lot.   
  
Will's getting so big. He turns a year old in 2 days, and im glad Bill will be here to see that. He can speak so well now, he walks everywhere. He's happy now that he has somebody to play with. Charity is a beautiful little girl. Deep brown hair and her eyes are a pale blue, almost gray. But not dull, shimmering. And then David is so playful. He looks just like his sister, only lighter hair.   
  
1:21pm  
  
Oh my gosh. We've got new news. Kim has just informed everybody she's 2 weeks pregnant. What is this place? The breeding grounds or something? I swear that makes 5 pregnant women so far. 5!   
  
Langly cut his hair…its more of a crew cut now. It doesn't look bad on him, it looks better than that hippie thing he had going on. I think whatever he was trying for worked. Cause Diane likes him, I think she did before but she approves of his new hair.  
  
Frohike's going after Melody. It's funny, I mean they talk a lot but im not sure if she likes him like that. Frohike looks so much like a mole, you know those small animals that burrow in the ground. It's mean I know, and I hate myself because of it, but true.  
  
Poor David's all alone, and his aunt Faith. Bill's got a teenage daughter though, Meagan. She's only 14 though. Can't really say too much about Faith. I think John's cousin is around her age. I think his name is Chance. Matt's 16 now. Im a bit upset that I can't see him mature into a grown man but im glad I can see him at least.  
  
They should be here in 2 hours.  
  
3:05pm  
  
Bill and his family just arrived. 4 kids, 8-16. Matt's 16, Meg is 14, Julie's 11, and Bill Jr. is 8. What surprised me was that when Bill got here he hugged Mulder. Even called him Mulder, instead of him normally calling him Fox, because he knows that he hates it. Mom still calls Mulder Fox, but that's because Mulder doesn't mind it coming from her. He told me that even if were not actually married he sees her as his mother.  
  
I haven't told her this yet, but im sure she knows.   
  
Bill and his family are going to be staying in the two empty rooms, and since mom and Skinner share a room now there's another empty room. So that's 3 rooms. Bill and Tara in one, Meg and Julie in one, and Jr. and Matt in the 3rd.   
  
All their things are situated and were sitting in the living room when Bill starts (all the kids are outside, searching the underground bunker…for the thousandth time) "Dana, we've heard some things on the news. We were wondering if they were true?"  
  
Deep sigh. "Depends on how you look at it. We--of course--helped Mulder escape…but he was innocent, they were going to kill him. I couldn't let that happen. Then the only reason they did the other thing was because we left, with all the X-files…3 of the FBI's best agents, an important AD and his secretary. Im sure they didn't like that too much."  
  
He nods his head, he actually believes me.   
  
"Bill, did you have an epiphany or something?"  
  
This time Bill sighs, "Well. I saw something strange one night. I guess epiphany works, it happened suddenly, and changed my point of view."  
  
"On what?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Your work. Dana's work."  
  
"What did you see Bill?" Skinner asks from next to mom.  
  
"Lights, in the sky. I asked the men the next day if there were any experimental aircraft in the sky the night before and they said no. Then the next day I saw them again."  
  
That certainly peaks Mulder's interest. Mulder and all the other guys (including Gibson who's the only teen inside) go into Mulder's study. Where he's put all of his files. His is the biggest. The second biggest is Skinners, and the smallest Dogetts. They don't very much in size though, but Mulder does have more things (with all the files) than the other two.  
  
My study is huge, it's the room next to the make-shift doctor's office in the bunker. All of the women's are down in the bunker. But that's because our work is different. All the women are helping me. The guys are working on finding the bad guys, were working on how to kill them. Two different projects that rely on each other so profoundly. It really brings it around full circle.   
  
So the kids come in once again and we talk. Will sleeping in my arms, Charity in her mothers, David running around on the floor. Jr. and Jules are watching Rugrats and Meg's listening to her portable CD player. Nathan, Tru, and Matt are talking in the kitchen. Gibson's of course with Mulder and the others. Then again he's not your normal 16 year old.   
  
Gibson comes out later and talks with the others his age. Meg joins them and they all play some sort of game. UNO I think. At around 10 all the younger kids are put into bed and the 16 year olds and Meg are getting close to going to bed. Although none would openly admit it. Around 11 the guys have moved up to the LG headquarters and us girls have gone into the bunker. To work as well. We had to take all the kids with us seeing as they cant be watched with the guys upstairs. And right now I think Frohike and Langly are watching the security cameras.   
  
We don't get too far with work, but then again its only for a bit over an hour that we work. Everybody then goes to bed and we drag out sleeping kids into the house. Will snores louder now, its cute though. I think that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep if I couldn't hear his snoring. I know im quirky. But hey, I lost him for awhile there, anything that reminds me I've got him back is fine with me.  
  
1 week later:  
  
Bill and the family left two days ago. I miss them already. It's strange Mulder and Bill became friends in 5 days. But im happy. Charlie will be coming down in about two months as well. We'll have to be extra careful with Bill coming and all.   
  
It's now official, Mulder and I are engaged. Im so ecstatic but I know that until after all this is over we can't get married. Although if you asked me we've been married ever since we met, or so it would seem.   
  
Were making progress in work. I've actually evaporated the magnite into steam and released it into the air. It doesn't look like it makes a difference but you can smell it. Now, would it work?   
  
And I still have to find out how to do larger proportions. Its not good if I can only do one regular sized rock. I need more. I need enough for the whole earth. Everybody on this mortal coil needs to breath in this air, but would it kill the super soldiers?   
  
We've got to find a way to test this theory out.  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
We've found out a way to break down much larger quantities. Now to find out if it works. Then we'd have to find out how to release it into the air. Airplanes maybe, I could use my brother's help. News from Charlie puts them on an air force base in California, so we could always have him get some friends to help.  
  
Yeah, that'd work out, 'Hi guys my sister--you know the one wanted by the FBI, well she and her fiancé, a wanted felon, have found a way to kill all the aliens. You wanna help me dump this gas into the air? It's invisible, nobody will know.' Oh yeah. I can see it all now. They'd throw Charlie into the psychiatric wing of the local hospital.   
  
Nicole's getting over 7 months, im not sure if I'll be able to deliver her. I've asked Becky if she knows any doctors who would be willing to come and help the lot of us with our pregnancies. We'd pay the person, and that's five to deal with.  
  
She said she'd look into it. Im waiting now for an answer she's coming by today. With some things from Wal-mart. I don't know what we'd do without that woman, she's helped us out a lot.   
  
We got a few pets. 2 dogs and 2 cats. The kids love them to death. The dogs are golden retriever puppies and the cats are Persian kittens. The guys made a make-shift doghouse outside and they'll sleep there when they're older. But for now one sleeps at the foot of our bed and the other with mom and Skinner. And one of the cats sleeps with John and Monica, the other with Byers and Kim.  
  
Ever since that Armaru case with all those cats I haven't really been fond of the species. But these are so fluffy and white. They look really fat but its just because all the hair.  
  
Byers and Kim have announced their engagement. Mulder and Byers both got a jewelry store magazine and picked out engagement rings for us. John and Monica picked out engagement and wedding rings. I think mom and Skinner are thinking about marriage. Good for them, I think if they did I'd call him dad. I miss getting to call somebody dad.  
  
The next day:  
  
Becky came over and good news, she's found a doctor who's willing to come live with us. John's uncle said that he'd pay for it.  
  
Bad news though, now I have to share an office with a man. I was fine when it was just us girls. But Dr. Sullivan doesn't know a thing about our work, he'd mess things up. I mean he is only 31. Only a few years of med school.  
  
But we do need a real doctor, not just somebody with a license. It was a miracle we did so well with William.  
  
Becky said he's going to bring everything he needs for the deliveries. Including an epidermal. Thank God, when I had Will it hurt so damn bad. Also, he's bringing an ultrasound machine so all five of us pregnant women and the daddies can see the babies.  
  
I talked to Bill, he said those lights he saw came back again. They just hovered there in the sky for over two hours. I wonder what's going on over there.  
  
2 days later:  
  
"What's wrong Scully." Mulder calls from the kitchen. "You've been really quiet lately."  
  
"Yeah Dana." Monica calls from sitting next to John on the couch, "Your worried about Bill aren't you?"  
  
"From what I hear everybody is. I don't think its safe for them anymore. Bill's already past the amount of time he put into the service. He was only supposed to go to 40. He's almost 43. I think that he should retire and come here."  
  
Mom smiles, "I like that idea. With his connections in the military he could find things out, then come here and help, we should e-mail him."  
  
"Not today, I just e-mailed him two days ago. We should wait awhile, make sure everything's safe."   
  
I look at Mulder who's been silent through this ordeal. He's got a look on his face that I cant guite make out. "What's is it Mulder? I thought that you and my brother were finally getting along with each other."  
  
"We are, but that's not it."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
John looks at his wife and then at Mulder and me, "I think I know what it is, Dana, yet another pregnant woman."  
  
Monica slaps him playfully on the arm.  
  
"See what I mean? They're all trouble, the whole lot of them."  
  
"Well, you got me this way. I didn't hear you complain when it was happening."  
  
Hanna laughs at this as she comes in from the kitchen. She hands Will back over to me and looks over at Monica, "They never do."  
  
Tonight is going to be wild though, were having a meeting in less than two hours. All 27 of us.  
  
God help us, 27 people. And 5 more on the way.  
  
2 hours later:  
  
We meet down in the bunker, the meeting room is huge. It's got 5 couches and 4 loveseats, not to mention 3 recliners. Not to mention and spanning the whole north wall is a giant white board. There's a computer hooked up to the TV and a projector. Then if anyone should get hungry a refrigerator stocked full of food, and for the rugrats 2 beds, one in each of the corners in the back of the room. The rooms at least 18X18.  
  
"I've got to ask again. Just how paranoid can one man get?" Mulder asks from next to me on the blue loveseat. Im holding Will in my arms whose playing with some toy that Becky brought.  
  
"Beyond the point of no return." John says with a smile. "Trust me, the man is nuts."   
  
"So, why exactly are we here?" Ryan (Becky's brother) says looking at me.   
  
"Well, we haven't really been discussing what we've learned. I know nothing about what you guys have found or haven't found. Do you know where there are any Super Soldiers? Where are the most UFO sightings. Things like that."  
  
Langly is the first to answer, "Well, as you already know the most UFO sightings are in California. At the naval base your brother works at. There's been more than 10 sightings every few hours, most people report hovering, some report flashes of lights and then nothing. And as for the Super Soldiers they're being well hid. None of us have heard them, none of our liaisons have heard from them."  
  
Alan is the next to talk, "What about you girls? What progress have you made so far?"  
  
Monica laughs loudly, "much more than you have, that's for sure."  
  
Mulder huffs and looks at me. "Well, what have you found out?"  
  
To my surprise Hannah is the one to answer him, "Well thanks in large part to Dana we've broken down the magnite into its various components."  
  
"And what are those exactly?" Nicole's husband Mac asks.  
  
I sigh deeply, "Well. Were not all that sure. One thing that's apparent is steal, but in most part the things I've seen from breaking it down are unknown to me. They're organic, I can say that much. But I just don't know anything further."  
  
Mac nods and his wife says, "Notwithstanding Mac, Dana did find a way vaporize the magnite and all we really need to find out is how to release it into the air without anybody knowing it."  
  
"Nevertheless," Monica adds, "we need to know if it works above all things. That's where you guys come in. We need to find Super Soldiers--even one--to test this on. We've got to know if it will kill them, if we don't find out and release it into the population at the last minute were screwed. Poof, goodbye world, hello aliens."  
  
Tru looks up from where she sits playing with Charity. "She's right you know. If you guys don't make sure 100% it all goes to hell."  
  
"Tru!" Vikki scolds.  
  
"No." Ryan says defending his daughter, "She's right. We have to be absolutely positive. No room for guessing. I'll admit us guys could be working harder, now that I've seen what you've women have done in such a short amount of time. Although, there are more of you."  
  
"Yeah well most of us are a little challenged when it comes to hard work. Especially Nicole." Monica says defending us pregnant women.  
  
"She's right." I smile, "I wouldn't say challenged per se. More like, preoccupied."  
  
"Ok, so what else is there to--" Mulder starts but when Frohike and Diane come running into the room he stops dead in his sentence looking at their flushed faces worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The…alarms…went off…" Diane says.   
  
Frohike finishes for her, "Somebody's coming."  
  
END PART ONE!!!  
  
DUN DUN DUN!   
  
(Evil laugh) Cliff hanger, don't you just hate them?   
  
a/n: Ok, this is my first post-truth fic and im not exactly sure where im taking it but I enjoy feedback. I've changed a few things around, obviously Jump the Shark never happened, because who in their right mind would kill of the lone gunmen? I wouldn't. I know that Bill's kids aren't really as old as I made them but I wanted more teenagers than I had. With 27 people and more on the way there needs to be more than just 3. Im not sure what else I changed but with 27 characters and the occasional guest you cant really blame me. I'll try to get the next part up soon, but im not sure when that'll be. 


	2. Part 2

To Save the World:  
  
Part Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so what else is there to--" Mulder starts but when Frohike and Diane come running into the room he stops dead in his sentence looking at their flushed faces worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The…alarms…went off…" Diane says.   
  
Frohike finishes for her, "Somebody's coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One hour later:  
  
Everybody's been alert at this point, we've been watching the computers attentively, since all of the cameras--outside the house and in--are also hooked up to the computers down here in the bunker. So far we've seen no face, just men dressed in stealth like black outfits and masks. Gibson's been reading their minds but these guys don't seem to think much.   
  
Mulder was a bit on edge when Frohike and Diane first came down, the main reason? His precious X-files (did you expect any less?) were in the house still. I had to calm him down by reminding him of the copies we made, and upon his request hid down here.   
  
"Oh yea," he sighed, "I forgot."   
  
I just rolled my eyes at him and went back to watching the screen. I understand where he's coming at, the X-files are very important to us right now, more important that somebody found us. Who or how is unknown to us, but the why is obviously clear.   
  
They want to stop our work. That's clear by just watching the footage in front of me, they're tearing up the whole house, everything from the offices of Mulder, Skinner, Dogett, and the LG, to going through all of our computers. Although we made sure nothing was traceable, just in case something like this happened. Nevertheless, this isn't good. Not at all.  
  
I think we're all in a state of shock--some more than others--over what's actually going on here. This was supposed to be the safest place for us, nobody should've found us. Nobody. Clearly, somebody found us.  
  
One of the men dressed in black walks up to the camera in the main living room. He takes off his mask and half of the people in the room gasp, the other half stare blankly, not knowing who this person is.  
  
"Kersh!" Skinner exclaims, "that rat bastard--"  
  
Kersh's chuckles stops Skinner's rampage, he looks straight into the screen and says deadpan, "Hello all, nice place you got here. I bet your wondering how we found you, tisk tisk tisk. You should know by now to trust no one. I may have helped you escape, Agent Mulder, but my intentions were different than you thought. It's all part of the plan." He places the mask back over his face, "Until next time."  
  
He turns from the camera and laughs like the bad guy from a b-rated horror flick. The kind where the cheesy background music plays when something bad is about to happen. Is he being serious with this?  
  
"Who's that?" Alan calls from behind me.   
  
"Assistant Director Kersh, FBI. Our former boss, a real ass if you ask me, or anybody else who worked with him for that matter. I can't believe we trusted him, how stupid were we to think he'd have such a sudden change of heart? He's not the type to have epiphany's. Not in the slightest."  
  
"What do we do about this?" Diane asks, still shaken up from all that's going on. "They're destroying the house."  
  
"We can't 'do' anything. We can't risk them finding our hiding place. That's assuming they don't already know that we're down here." I look over at Gibson, "What can you tell us?"  
  
"They don't know about the bunker. But they know where watching from somewhere. They're not staying though, but I think that they'll come back." He looks at John, "Your uncle got any more underground bunkers?"  
  
"Im not sure, I wouldn't doubt I though. Do you really think we need to find a new place to go? Are we in that much danger?"  
  
"Next time they'll bring more. We can't stay, we can't risk them finding us."  
  
"I think you should call your uncle." Monica says her hand gripping his arm, "Now."  
  
He nods his head and takes out his cell phone. While he's talking I turn back to the screen and once again watch Kersh walk through our once beautiful house. I hear Will's slurred speech and I get up from my chair and walk back of the room where he was asleep. He's sitting up on the bed and looking in front of him at all the adults.   
  
"Momma." He chirps when he sees me walking up to him.  
  
"What is it Will?" I sigh as I pick him up off the bed, he squirms for a moment before getting into a comfortable spot. He puts one of his hands on my face and smiles slightly.  
  
"Momma seepy?"   
  
"Yes Will, momma's sleepy."  
  
"Seep wit Will?"  
  
"No honey, momma's gotta stay awake. You go back to sleep though ok?"  
  
"Ok momma." He says and lays his head down on my shoulder, I sit on the bed and rock him for awhile before I can hear his light snoring once more. I run my fingers through his bright red hair and lay him down on the bed, covering him up with the alien blanket Becky brought us a few months back. He grips on to the blanket for security and sighs in his sleep. Mulder comes up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder, I turn around to face him and he smiles wearily at me.   
  
"John's uncle says that he doesn't have anywhere else for us to go, but he knows somebody who does. Now, its not as nice as this place mind you, but there's somewhere for your office to go so you can continue your work. Same for everybody else who needs an office, and even those who don't. I think they said it has 50 rooms, all underground like this one. The walls aren't steal though, they're cement like the floors. Ken's going to bring moving trucks here so we can load all of our things up. We need to go back, Tru said she'll watch Will while we do."  
  
I look back at my son whose sleeping peacefully on the bed, "Mulder. What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
"More than we ever imagined Scully, more than we ever imagined."  
  
5 hours later:  
  
Damn-it I hate packing, I haven't stopped in five hours, haven't taken a break, nothing. Which really can't be good for the baby, but this needs to get done as soon as possible. Monica and Diane finished their packing a while ago and since then have helped me with packing up the lab. Were almost done, I'd say close to half an hour away. Im not exactly sure when the moving trucks are going to come, seeing as its 4 in the morning. Gibson's assured us more times than I can count that they're really gone, and aren't coming back for a while, they want us to think we're safe, that they're not coming back. Were just a bit smarter than them. But when the trucks come they're taking us to Ken's friends house. The bunker there is much smaller than this one, but we didn't need this much space anyway.  
  
It seems paranoia is a common factor among the people in this town.   
  
Some of the people who have been staying with us are going back where they came from. Many of them in fact, I guess all of this is just a bit to much for them. Johns uncle--Ken--is going to let them stay with him for a few days before they go back home, just in case. Lets see the people who are leaving is Becky's sisters--Amanda and Ashley--, Hannah's sister and family--Nicole, Mac, David, and Charity, then two of Alan's sisters--Faith and Melody. The one's staying are Ryan, Vikki, Tru, Nathan, and Diane. Then of course the people who were here before. Lets see, that's minus 8 people, one of them pregnant. Now we have like 18 people. It'll be a bit easier to keep up with everybody this way.   
  
"Dana?" I hear Monica's voice call from behind me. I turn around to see an empty room.   
  
"Were already done packing?"  
  
"Yeah, the guys just came in not 5 minutes ago and took the rest of the stuff into the meeting room. Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking. Do you know when exactly we're leaving?"  
  
"Um, I think John said his uncle was coming at 5. We've got just a bit over an hour."  
  
I take one last room around the empty room, "Well lets go then." I say as I walk out of the lab and towards the meeting room. Upon entering I see that Will's awake and his father is playing with him. I take a moment just to look at father and son. They look so cute together. They're doing something I can remember Ahab and I doing. He's got a hold of Will's hands and is swinging him around in circles. Will giggling the whole time.   
  
Mulder stops when he sees me walk in and brings Will into his arms, "Look Will, mommy's back."  
  
"Momma." Will squeals. "Daddy, me, play."  
  
"I see that. Looks like fun."  
  
"Fun!"  
  
Mom looks at me with a smile, "He's got a very good vocabulary dear, your teaching him well."  
  
"Well with all these people around I don't think there's ever a time he doesn't hear somebody talking. Its no surprise he's picking it up so quickly. He's got a lot of good teachers."  
  
Mulder puts Will down onto the ground and he toddles to me, arms outstretched. When he reaches me I pick him up into my arms, he lays his head onto my shoulder and closes his eyes. I sway right to left while rubbing his back and soon he's lulled to sleep.   
  
I look over at Mulder, "When did he wake up?" I say as I lay Will down onto one of the couches. He stirs a bit to get comfortable but doesn't wake.   
  
"Uh, around 20 minutes ago."  
  
I nod my head and walk over to him and lean my back against his chest. He puts his arms around my shoulder's and I lay my head onto his shoulder. He brings one of his hands down to my stomach and rubs it lightly, "Hey little one." He whispers down to my just slightly puffed stomach. "Daddy's here."   
  
I smile at him and sigh slightly, a happy sigh though. "Mulder, do you ever wish that all this was different? That we'd met under different circumstances and had a well…normal life? You know, white picked fence, large backyard and a golden retriever?"  
  
"No…why? Do you?"  
  
"Sometimes…but then again, I don't think I would change the life I have now for anything, picked fence or no. I wouldn't know what I do now, I'd like to think this was the way it was meant to be."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Fate."   
  
"Guys, time to go." John calls hanging up his cell phone, "they're outside now, waiting for us."  
  
After a sharp intake of air I pull out of Mulder's embrace and pick Will up off of the couch, after saying goodbye to those who aren't coming with us I take go outside and take him into one of the rental trucks Ken brought, he wakes up and looks at me with sleepy eyes.   
  
"Momma, what doing?" He says sleepily.   
  
"Moving honey, go back to sleep."  
  
"Night momma." He says as he closes his eyes and leans his head against my shoulder, gripping tightly to my shirt. I hum lightly and he's soon sleeping. Becky--who's driving the truck--looks over at us and smiles. About 30 minutes later Mulder climbs into the truck with us.  
  
"Let's go." He says to Becky who turns the key in the ignition and takes off. Mulder puts one of his arms around my shoulder runs his free hand through Will's hair.   
  
From then on the ride was silent.  
  
2 hours later:  
  
We just pulled up into Ken's friends' (Chris) house. John said it's they're summer home, its got 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, so it's not as big as the other one, but there's still somewhere people to sleep above ground. There's a formal living room and a den, a huge kitchen and dining room, but that's it. No library's, no studies. So in case somebody finds us this time all of our things will be underground.   
  
Mulder, Will, and I are going to take the master bedroom in the house. Monica and John, Hannah and Alan, Mom and Skinner, Gibson and Nathan, and Tru, will have the other's upstairs. That means Diane, Ryan and Vikki, and each of the LG will have their rooms underground…they don't really seem to mind though. It's a bit safer underground.   
  
The good thing about this house though, it's got an in ground pool. It's still a bit chilly to swim but later on it'll be wonderful, especially in the Texas weather.   
  
I've already taken claim on my office underground, it's a very big room. I picked it because it's got everything I need in it. Lots of cabinet space, a sink, lots of counters, and a place I can put a freezer, which we brought with us.   
  
Right now were unpacking our things in the bedroom. We had to leave a lot of things behind, but we got the things we needed the most, clothes, pictures, keepsakes. It shouldn't take too long to get everything done.   
  
"Scully, what's this?" He says holding up the penny intertwined with the dime I found in my desk a while ago.  
  
"I don't know. I found it after we went to Nevada to meet with that 'informant' who never showed up. Strange isn't it?"  
  
"Same time I found my waterbed."  
  
"Wait, you 'found' your waterbed? I thought you bought it."  
  
"No, I came back from that trip and there it was. Weird huh?"  
  
"Hmm. Why couldn't I have found a waterbed. That doesn't seem fair."  
  
He laughs and puts the…whatever it is…into the nightstand by the bed. "Maybe it's an X-file."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was."  
  
1 week later:  
  
Everything seems back to its norm now, the events of last week have faded off into the distance and the hustle and bustle of trying to figure out how to stop the invasion is once again the task at hand. My new office isn't as nice as the last one was, but its does the job. Mulder's office is right next to mine and there is a connecting door between them. So, I've been going into his office when im frustrated with working and it almost seems like old times. Becky found him one of his 'I want to believe' posters and there are files everywhere. He hasn't changed with the way he keeps his office, it's still a mess. But that's the way he likes it and why should I try and change it?  
  
Im in his office right now, work wasn't going anywhere so I figured I needed a break. He's sitting at his computer reading something and doesn't hear me come in. I could work with this.   
  
I walk up to him as quietly as I possibly can and lean into him. I nibble on his ear just a bit, which I've come to find out is one of his biggest weaknesses. He turns his chair around so that its facing me.   
  
"Oh its you." He jokes. "Could you leave? Im expecting somebody."   
  
I chuckle silently and sit on his lap, my arms around his neck, and once again I nibble on his ear. He groans slightly and I smile, "Still want me to leave?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Needless to say I didn't get back to work for a while.  
  
The next day:  
  
Mom's been on me to e-mail Bill and Charlie and tell them about the move, but I've been holding off seeing as we weren't exactly sure what was safe yet. But it's been over a week now and I think it'll be safe enough, but we can't use our old aliases seeing as our computers were most likely searched when they broke into the house. So I'll just have to think up something and send it to Bill's regular e-mail. So I use the first thing that comes to mind…my new e-mail address is starbuck@hotmail.com, it was the only thing I could think of that would let him know it was me. I sent a short e-mail, all it said was, 'Bill, have moved. Will send details.' Didn't sign it or tell our new address. That's too risky, so were going to have a friend of the LG give them the information.   
  
So now I guess its just a matter of waiting until we get an e-mail back from him. Or through the LG's liaison. Call me impatient but I hate waiting with a passion. When I was pregnant with William it was almost more than I could bear. The only thing that really got me through it was mom, and then Mulder when he came back. It's a bit easier on me this pregnancy because of all of the trauma going on being pregnant is really the last thing I get to focus on.   
  
However right now im getting Will ready for bed, its just a bit after 8 and im trying to get him into having a regular bedtime. Which he's fighting with all his might. He's a brave little boy though, doesn't even want a nightlight. Maybe it's because he knows that in a few hours his father and I will be sleeping in the bed next to him or maybe its because he's just not afraid, but still at just a little bit over 1 most children want some sort of comforting notion.   
  
"Read story." He says from under his bright red comforter.   
  
"Which story?"  
  
He thinks for a moment, searching his small but powerful brain for a story, "Geen eggs and ham." He finally spits out.  
  
I start reading the story to him and towards the end I look over the rim of the book to see him silently sleeping. I put the book down with a smile and bring the cover up underneath his chin. He stirs a bit but doesn't wake. I plant a small kiss on his forehead and turn off the lamp next to his 'big-boy' bed. Sighing happily I walk out of the room and close the door gently.   
  
I walk into the living room and sit own next to Mulder on the couch, "What'cha watching?"  
  
"Contact."  
  
"Ah. Good movie. I like Jodi Foster, she's a good actress. And I always though Matthew McConaughey was cute."  
  
"Wait, you've seen Contact? Never would've guessed. You don't seem like the Sci-Fi type, I'd peg you as an action or horror flick girl."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I tend to like all types of movies, but the only kind I really don't care for is romance. It's not that I don't like them, per se, its just that they're all the same. Guy meets girl--or the other way around--guy looses girl, guy finds girl, they make up. Never changes. It got to the point where after 20 minutes of watching the movie I'd already be able to figure out how it would end. And rarely was I wrong."  
  
"You think Matthew McConaughey is cute? Cuter than me?" He says with a pout.  
  
"Never. Nobody could be cuter than you Mulder."  
  
"Ok, just making sure." He smiles and we finish watching the movie. "I wonder why they don't show what the aliens actually look like. I mean all they do is show Ellie's father."  
  
"Maybe they weren't creative enough to create one. Not everybody's had the privilege to see one Mulder. Not even I have. With exception of the Super Soldiers who--by the way--if you haven't noticed take on human form…like the movie."  
  
He smiles, "I know Scully. I was just thinking."  
  
"Ah, well you know not to do that. It'll only get you into trouble."  
  
Mom walks into the living room ending our conversation, "Dana sweetie, did you e-mail your brother?"  
  
"Yes mother, I did. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"No you didn't. Maybe you just forgot. Anywho, what are you two up to?"  
  
"Just watching a movie Mrs. Scully."  
  
"Now Fox, I'll have no more of that. As far as im concerned you and Dana are already married and you're my son-in-law. It'll be Margaret or mom from now on, I'd prefer mom over Margaret, but which ever your more comfortable with is fine with me."  
  
"Fine, mom it is."  
  
Mom smiles, "good choice Fox, what movie are you watching?"  
  
"It's already over mom, but Mulder and I were watching 'Contact'."  
  
"Oh, I've seen that. Good movie. Have either of you seen Walter? I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Try with the Lone Gunmen. I think everybody's down in the bunker anyway."  
  
"Oh, ok."   
  
As mom goes off to find Skinner Mulder turns to me, "Your mom thinks of me as her son?"  
  
"Mulder, I think since she met you she's thought of you as a son. She told me forever that we should be a couple. I heard the same thing every time I went and saw her."  
  
"How come you never took her advice?"  
  
"I don't know Mulder, maybe because I was in denial over my feelings for you. Maybe I was on some subconscious level protecting myself in case you didn't feel the same way."  
  
"You can't tell me that you had no idea about my feelings for you? I thought I made them apparent. Hell, I even told you I loved you."  
  
"Mulder, you had just been pulled out of the ocean. You were drugged beyond your mind. At that point you had told me that I saved the world by turning the Queen Ann around. And that the smoking man and Jeffery Spender were Nazi's. I didn't take a single word you said seriously."  
  
"I meant what I said Scully, it wasn't drugs."  
  
"I know that now, but then it was a different story."  
  
"And what about that almost kiss in my hallway. After that how could you have thought it was just the drugs."  
  
"Well, Mulder, we never talked about it after it happened. Maybe if we had it would've been different. Don't get me wrong, im not blaming you. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. I could've told you at anytime how I felt, but chose not to. Who knows though, things might've worked out differently if we'd told each other how we felt. We might never have had William, or this little one on the way."  
  
"Your right Scully. I think everything worked out the way it was suppose to. And I for one and happy with the results."  
  
Right about then the baby kicks, for the first time no less. I smile widely and grab Mulder's hand to place it on my stomach. He looks at me confused as I do this and I only smile more. I place his hand on my belly and on cue the baby kicks again. Mulder too smiles widely at the movement. "I was so upset when I was pregnant with Will and you missed it. The first time he kicked I just cried and cried because you weren't there to share it with. Im glad you get to be here for this one. This is the first time its kicked."  
  
"Im sorry I wasn't there for William Scully--"  
  
"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect me. I should have realized that they were after you sooner than I did. Maybe if I had--"  
  
"No. If I can't blame myself I sure as hell won't let you. This was nobody's fault, or rather no humans fault. They used my weakness against me."  
  
"Your weakness?"  
  
"You Scully. They knew that I would put my life on the line for you and that if there was any sort of danger threatening you I would make sure that you were safe. They knew that without you I wouldn't be as strong. They took that and ran with it."  
  
The baby kicks again--hard--causing me to wince. "Wow Mulder. I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That your stronger because of me. And that my being in danger is your weakness. Now if you had told me that all those years ago I wouldn't have been such a bitch when you took off without me."  
  
He laughs at this, "I never thought you were a bitch Scully. Pissed off maybe, but never bitchy. I knew that leaving without telling you would make you mad beyond reason, but I paid no attention to that damn voice in the back of my head that told me to tell you that I was leaving, and where I was going to. I told it to shut the hell up, that I was protecting you."  
  
"Hmm. Hearing voices were you? No wonder you were sent to the psyc. ward so many times."  
  
"Not funny Scully. Did you notice that every time we were open with each other one of us was in some kind of hospital. Like when you showed up after your kidnapping, or when they put me in the psyc. ward after that bug man thing."  
  
"Oh yes. Folie a deux. Did you know that that doesn't really mean madness shared by two? It's actually translated madness has two. Folie meaning madness, a meaning has, and deux meaning two. Madness has two."  
  
"And where did you learn that?"  
  
"I looked it up. It's true though you know. I guess some people would call what we had down in the basement a madness."  
  
"Yea, but it grew from two to…a lot more than two." He smiles, his hand still resting on my stomach, although the baby is calm for now. "But, I'd say that were the worst."  
  
"What about the LG? They're pretty crazy."  
  
"Yea, they are aren't they? But they…like everybody else…were thrown into our cause."  
  
"They had an idea about it before though. They're more paranoid than you are Mulder. Remember what I said the first time I met them? I still don't trust a lot of what they say. They're ideas can be so outlandish."  
  
"What about our ideas Scully? And I still find it plausible that somebody would find you hot."  
  
"You better find it more than plausible." I scold. "You better believe it yourself."  
  
"Oh, but I do Ms. Scully. I believe it very much."  
  
I sigh, "Mulder, do you think I'll ever be Mrs. Mulder? I mean for real? Like legally. Getting married in a church, with family and friends watching, then a reception with dancing and cake?"  
  
"I hope so Scully. But im still not sure I can ever be Fox Mulder again. After all this is over we might have to all get new names."  
  
"I know, im just so set on Mrs. Mulder."  
  
"You don't have to have a legal document to be Mrs. Mulder you know."  
  
"I don't?" I can already feel the tears stinging my eyes, damn hormones.  
  
"No, you don't. Cause as far as im concerned you already are. I could call you Mrs. Mulder if you'd like."  
  
"I'd like that very much Mr. Mulder."  
  
"Well then Mrs. Mulder, it's a done deal. Now, what do you say we go see the young Mr. Mulder? I think I hear him moving about in the bedroom."  
  
I smile, realizing that I too can hear Will up and about. "Ok then, lets go see what our son is up to."  
  
We get up from our comfortable positions on the couch and walk hand in hand back to the bedroom. Will's sitting on our bed with a book in his hands, the lamp next to the bed turned on. When we enter the room he looks up at us and smiles.   
  
"Momma…daddy!"  
  
"Hey Will." Mulder says getting on the bed next to him, "What'cha got there buddy?"  
  
"Book."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Dunno." He hands Mulder the book, "Here Daddy, read."  
  
Mulder opens the book with a smile and I sit on the other side of Will so that he's sandwiched in between his parents. I hang my arm around his shoulder and draw him into a hug. The baby once again kicks and I take Will's hand.  
  
"Wanna feel your little brother or sister kicking?"  
  
He nods his head and I place his small fragile hand onto my stomach, the baby kicks hard and Will draws his hand back in wonder.   
  
"Do gain!" He giggles.   
  
"I can't make the baby kick honey, it just does at times."  
  
"Baby hurt mommy?"  
  
"No, honey. It doesn't hurt mommy."  
  
"Will kick?"  
  
"Yes, Will, you kicked. You kicked a lot. All baby's do."  
  
"Daddy read book?"  
  
Mulder smiles, "Yes, daddy's going to read the book now. You ready?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Mulder opens the book up and starts to read, the story that Will had was 1 fish, 2 fish, red fish, blue fish. After reading the story William squirmed under the covers of our bed until he got comfortable then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Guess he's sleeping with us tonight." Mulder quipped.  
  
I glanced at the alarm/radio clock next to the bed and saw that it was just a bit after 11, "We should go to bed too Mulder, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Well have to wake up around 7. It'll be like old times, waking up to get to the office."  
  
"Oh goodie."   
  
"Oh, Mulder, don't be so pessimistic."  
  
"You think im a pessimist?"  
  
"No, I think your acting like one. Now go to bed."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"I prefer Mrs. Mulder."  
  
"A little demanding are we? You know, that's a turn on."  
  
"Shut-up Mulder."  
  
He throws his hands up in mock surrender, "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
END PART TWO  
  
a/n: Sorry for the wait, computer problems. Im still working on the next chapter of Return to Me, it'll probably be out within the next two days. But I got school tomorrow so who knows. Im still not sure where this story is going, and since I was confusing myself and everybody else with so many people I decided to cut a few of them. I'll probably bring Bill and his family down though, but I still don't know for sure. Please review, tell me if I got something wrong, I'll fix it. 


	3. Part 3

To Save the World   
  
PART THREE:  
  
2 months later:  
  
Nothing has happened. Not a thing, no developments in the destruction of the Super Soldiers. Nothing interesting coming from the LG's liaisons…nothing. Just three women getting fat. Monica looks about ready to burst, and im just a little bit over 5 months now, getting larger everyday. It's only a matter of time before I can't see my feet, which--by the way--are swollen.  
  
Ah the joys of pregnancy.   
  
Mom and Skinner have announced engagement, they said that once this is all over it's the first things they're going to do. Even if they have to change their names.  
  
I have made sure everybody knows its no longer Dana Katherine Scully, but now Dana Katherine Mulder. Now the only one who can call me Scully is Mulder. I was going to make it so that nobody could call him Mulder but me but I know how much he hates Fox. Except when it comes to mom, his only exception besides me. But I only call him Fox when he's in trouble.  
  
He gets in trouble a lot.  
  
William has learned to climb. He now gets into everything, be it cabinets or bookcases, if it has something he can pull his little body up on he will. And he gets scolded frequently for it but continues to climb. Mulder thinks its all hilarious.  
  
"Come on Scully, he is just a little boy. He doesn't know any better." He had argued with a smile on his face.   
  
"He does know better--Fox--I've told him day in and day out. No climbing. He could hurt himself. Do you want our son to hurt himself?"  
  
"NO Scully, I don't. But boys will be boys."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. But when he hurts himself don't think I wont take every pride in saying I told you so."  
  
That day Will fell while climbing Mulder's office desk. Now; why he was down there in the first place I have no earthly idea but. After tending to my sobbing sons wounds I sent him to be watched by Tru and went into Mulder's office. Where I said to Mulder, 'I told you so, I told you so, I…told you so.' in a singsong way. "Boys will be boys my ass." I huffed before going back to work.  
  
He came into the office later that day, wrapped his arms around my swollen belly, laid his chin on my shoulder and told me that he was sorry, he should have been watching Will more carefully. After a moment of pretending to think about it I forgave him.  
  
Today is beginning to be a good day however. Mulder and I took the dogs out for a walk then came back inside to find will was playing a round of 21 questions with Gibson.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Dogs."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Your mom and dad."  
  
Will giggled and clapped his hands. I stood there wondering what the world was going on and Gibson turned to face Mulder and I. "Im guessing what he's thinking about."  
  
"Gibs good guess." Will squealed running to me. I bent to pick him up but had a bit of trouble and had to hand him to his father.  
  
"Looks like my days of lifting are over for now." I sighed running my hands over my stomach. "Little one's taking up all mommy's energy."  
  
"Have you thought of a name yet?" Gibson asked as we sat down on the couch.  
  
"Were still deciding. It all depends on if it's a girl or boy."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Either is wonderful. But seeing as we already have a little boy, I'd love to have a little girl. And I just might, this pregnancy is much different than Will's. I asked mom if there was a difference between carrying a boy and carrying a girl. She gave me many differences."  
  
"Like?" Mulder asks, bouncing Will on his knee.  
  
"Her morning sickness for one. With Bill and Charlie she had morning sickness around 6 in the morning, same with Will. With Missy and I it was later, around 8. Same with this one. She got bigger quicker with her boys, so did I with Will. Her feet would swell with the girls. Mine do now."  
  
Tru came into the room and she and Gibson took Will outside to play, leaving Mulder and I alone to finish our conversation.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't get our hopes up over having a girl. Although im sure if we had one she'd be a daddy's girl. If we do though, I think we should name her Melissa."  
  
"Are you sure Mulder? We could name her Samantha. I think Samantha is a beautiful name."  
  
"No Scully, if it's a girl we should name her Melissa, at least let me do that for you."  
  
"Fine, but if it's a girl her middle name will be Ann, after Sam's middle name, ok?"  
  
"Melissa Ann Mulder. Sounds good. Now all we have to do is figure out what to name it if it turns out to be a boy."  
  
"Well can't name him William. We could name him Fox Jr."  
  
"I wouldn't do that to my son. Fox is such a horrible name."  
  
"I happen to like the name Fox. I don't see what's wrong with it. It's good for you."  
  
"Well, anyway, the baby's not going to be here for months. We have plenty of time to figure something out. And that's if it's a boy, you could be right about it being a girl you know."  
  
"It feels right, Mulder. Call it ESP, but this, this baby is a girl. Im absolutely positive."   
  
"I really have made a believer out of you Scully haven't I? All this talk of ESP, gotta say, its turning me on."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to turn it off. Im over 4 months, that's where I draw the line. Sorry."  
  
"Come on Scully, I'll do that thing." He says leaning in closer to me. "You know, that thing that makes you--"  
  
"Mulder, behave, were not the only one's in the house you--" He cuts me off with a passionate kiss, I struggle under him for a minute before giving in and deepening the kiss myself. He smiles through the kiss and gets off the couch, never breaking our contact. He pulls me up with him and towards the bedroom.  
  
So I gave in uncharacteristically quick. It's these damn hormones. And anyway, its safe up until the end of my second trimester. I've still got well over a month until then.   
  
Oh, yea. Today is beginning to be a very, very good day.  
  
3 months later:  
  
Oh my gosh. That's it. I got it. Wait until I tell Mulder. I figured it out, ha! I am women hear me roar! In a moment of victory the baby kicks, "Oh, mommy didn't mean you sweetheart. 'Me' hear 'me' roar." I lay a reassuring hand over my stomach and rub it and the baby is soothed and stops. I rush--well waddle--into Mulder's office to tell him the news.  
  
"Mulder! Mulder. I figured it out. I figured it out."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Scully?"  
  
"The vaccine, I figured it out. God im on such an energy high. I did it Mulder."  
  
"You figured it out? Scully that's amazing. Tell me everything, how did you do it? Are you sure it'll work?"  
  
"Remember how I was trying to find a way to blend it in with oxygen? Well, I found out how. I broke down its main components and mixed them in with water. Then turned the water into steam and bottled it. The vaccinated air is in a large can similar to a fire extinguisher. So that you can release the air into the environment. Now all we have to do is test it."  
  
"And you can do this in large quantities?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
He jumped out of his seat, as if just realizing the extent of what I was telling him, and wrapped his arms around me. He laid his hand on my stomach and talked down to the baby, "you hear that little one? Your mother is a genius."  
  
"Thank you very much. Now to celebrate. We need to go tell everybody. Come on you can take the rest of the day off work. I plan too."  
  
The first people we came in contact with were John and a very pregnant Monica. We told them the news and Monica tried hugging me but our two large bellies wouldn't allow it. We laughed and the four of us went to find everyone else. After telling everybody the news we all gathered in the living room and those of us who weren't pregnant drank wine, for the three of us that were, we had soda.   
  
We stayed up until 2 o'clock that morning, many of us drunk out of our minds (Mulder and John being the drunkest) and our celebrating period ended when Mulder passed out on the couch, then moments later John passed out on Monica's shoulder. Everyone went to their rooms and the only one's left in the living room were me, Monica, John, Mulder, and Will. Knowing I couldn't pick Will up and trying to wake Mulder would be impossible I left them where they lay, Will curled up in his daddy's arms. Monica knowing she too could not wake John left him where he lay on the couch. We both smiled silently at the picture of our drunk husbands and walked back to our rooms. Where I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning:  
  
I woke up to the distinct feeling that I was being watched. Two small hands pressing lightly against my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly knowing who I would see. My son smiled when I opened them and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Morning mommy." He said happily. "Daddy won wake."  
  
I laughed at my son who looked at me perplexed. Swinging the covers over my body I climbed out of the bed. He jumps off after me as I make my way into the living room where Mulder is still passed out on the couch. An evil thought enters my mind and I waddle into the kitchen where the pots are, I take out a frying pan and a wooden stirrer, I walk back into the living room, where Will is trying to shake his father awake. I smile at the picture and then lightly take Will away from daddy. "Will honey, cover your ears."   
  
Without question he puts his small hands above his even smaller ears, "ok mommy…they cover."  
  
I bring the pan next to Mulder's ear and bang on it repeatedly. After minutes of this he jolts awake and stares at me in shock. "Scully what in the fu…"  
  
"Hey your son is in the room, watch your language."  
  
His gaze travels over to where Will stands his hands still covering his ears.   
  
"Oh honey, you can take your ears away now." I say with a chuckle. Then I turn back to Mulder, "you passed out last night, actually if you look to your right you'll see John did too, but he's still awake. I'll give Mon the satisfaction of waking him. But I couldn't really wake you up or move you and Will. And Mon is far worse than I. So the three of you slept out here last night."  
  
"Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Probably still asleep. I would be too but Will woke me up. Now your going to need some aspirin or something because you got pretty smashed, and if you don't have a killer headache already it'll come in a few minutes."  
  
He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stumbles off of the couch, immediately falling back down again. I laugh as he stands up again gaining his composure. He staggers to the bathroom to find some aspirin. Then he makes his way into the kitchen and I hear the water running. I tell Will to go wake up Monica the same way he woke up mommy and he runs back to her and Johns room. 5 minutes later he emerges with a very sleepy Monica.   
  
"What time is it?" She asks groggily.  
  
"Just a bit after 7. I already woke up Mulder, but I thought that maybe you'd want to wake up John yourself. It was very fun."  
  
She looks at me mystified, "Dana. What are you talking about?"  
  
I lift up my hand to show her the pan and she understands immediately. She takes the pan and stirrer and like I did with Mulder brings them close to John's exposed ear and starts banging. Im surprised we haven't waken anybody else up yet. But then again they were all pretty drunk as well. John bolts forward and looks around just as confused as Mulder had been not only moments before.   
  
Mulder comes out of the kitchen and hands John a glass of water and aspirin. "Take these, you'll have a real bitch of a headache."  
  
"Fox William Mulder!" I scold, "Hello, did you forget what I said about your language when Will's in the room?" I swing my arm around to where Will is standing. "Did you forget that quickly?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Scully."  
  
"Whatever. It's too early for this--" the telephone cuts me off and I pick it cautiously. I don't speak into the receiver but instead wait for the person on the other end to address me.   
  
"Hey its Becky, who's this?"  
  
I breath a sigh of relief, "Its Dana. What's up? Why are you calling so early in the morning?"  
  
"Remember that doctor I was telling you about? Well, im bringing him tomorrow. I know Monica's getting really close to her due date and your not to far behind. After Kim has her baby he's going to get back to work. He made up a story about having a sickly uncle that he's going to look for. Now forwarded address or telephone number so nobody can try and contact him. His name is Nathan Smalls. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
I blink confused, "Are you sure that its safe for him to come?"  
  
"Trust me Dana, were taking all the security procedures. It's extremely safe. I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."  
  
"Ok. We'll be here."  
  
"Where else would you be?"  
  
"Your right. Bye Becky."  
  
"Talk to you later Dana."  
  
I hang up the phone and turn to Monica, "the doctor will arrive tomorrow. To tell you the truth I was getting a bit scared that I'd have to deliver your child. I've done it before, and I don't think I'd like to do it again."  
  
"Oh your right." Mulder slurs, "that case in Florida, with the Latino lady. That thing that lived in the salt water. When Arthur Dales told me that I would've died if it wasn't for you, but in all truths I figured it out before you did…that cat Scully, it tipped me off."  
  
"Mulder, your hung-over. You don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Oh but I do Scully, I do. You just want to take the credit for it. Yep, that's it, you want ALL the credit." He stammers and falls on the couch earning laughs from everybody in the room, mostly his son. "Im telling you Scully it was the cat."  
  
"Sure Mulder, the cat saved your life. Not the one who tended to your wounds, after delivering a baby no less. Yep, you would've been fine because the cat was the one who saved your life."  
  
"Well, im not saying that. Im just saying I figured out that that thing was a part of the saltwater and couldn't live in fresh water. That's why it didn't get to the cat in the washing machine, or died in that jar of yours, and why the cop only died in the tub after that salt stuff fell into it. The cat, it was sitting out in the rain. That's when I figured it out. Then, then you came and doctored me up. And I thank you for that. But I figured it out."  
  
"How about we both figured it out, but neither of us knew that the other knew? That good enough? Because im really not in the mood for another 'the cat made me realize' speech."  
  
"Yeah Scully, whatever. But who's going to tell Arthur Dales that?"  
  
I sigh, "your impossible Mulder."  
  
"Yea, well, im glad you think so."  
  
The next day the doctor came. He was a young doctor, couldn't have been older than 32. But nonetheless he had a great record, or at least that's what Becky tells me. Now its only a matter of waiting for Monica to pop.   
  
That day occurred a moth later.  
  
1 month later:  
  
"AHHH!" Monica screamed in her bed, she breathed deeply and exhaled. Then continued in that fashion. John right by her side trying to sooth her with nothing but his words, which wasn't working to much.  
  
"Ok Monica, your contractions are 8 minutes apart, you still have a little while to go. Do you want an epidermal?"  
  
"What the fuck do you think I want? Cotton candy? Yes, give me the damn epidermal." She shot at him.   
  
From the far side of the room I turned to Mulder, "just wait honey, that's me in one month."  
  
"Wonderful." He said sarcastically.  
  
11:43am:  
  
"Ok Mrs. Dogett. Your going to have to push. You think you can do that for me?"   
  
She grimaces and nods her head, squeezing tightly on John's hand, John looks like he's in as much pain--if not more--than Monica is. Memories of William's birth come flooding back.   
  
'Don't let them take my baby!'   
  
'Come on Dana, your going to have to push.'  
  
"Push Monica!" The doctor screams.  
  
Monica leans forward and pushes as hard as she can, then falls back on the bed.  
  
"I can see the head!" Dr. Smalls screams. "Just one or two more pushes Monica, you ready."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That's too bad, you gotta push."  
  
Again she leans forward and pushes, again she falls back in sheer exhaustion.   
  
"Ok, last push. Ready, three, two, one. PUSH!"  
  
She pushes with all she has and a large and painful scream fills the air. Then the wails of a newborn. I remember those well. Dr. Smalls cuts the chord and cleans off the baby, which I have yet to see the gender of. He wraps the baby in a blanket and hands him/her over to Monica. "It's a boy."   
  
Monica signals for us to come over and looks down at her first child. Her eyes tired but full of love for her and John's creation. "The best and worst qualities, right." She says amazed at the small life in her arms. She gently counts his fingers and then his toes. Then she looks under the blanket. "Everything's in place." She jokes.   
  
John pushes the hair sticking to her sticky skin away and looks down at his son. "What should we name him?"  
  
"I think John Jr. is appropriate. What do you think? John Richard Dogett Jr."  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Why Richard?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Richard was my father's first name. Monica met him once while we were looking for Luke…"  
  
"Oh, im sorry man, I didn't mean to drudge up old memories."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Like I said once before, these memories are mine, I'll take the bad with the good. But when I think about it, if what had happened to Luke had never happened I wouldn't be here right now, its selfish of me, and God knows I would love to have him here with me right now, but who am I to question fate?"  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." I reassure him.  
  
We all take one last look at the new family of three before leaving to let Monica rest. John takes Jr. into his arms and sings softly to him. I smile at the picture and rub my stomach. I look up at Mulder holding back tears, "Only one month left Mulder."  
  
"Wonderful." He says, but this time the sarcasm is replaced with happiness.  
  
6 weeks later:  
  
Im a week overdue. My water could break at any moment, were thinking about educing labor at this point but I don't want to do that, I want to have this baby naturally. Well, naturally with the help of an epidermal of course. I've felt what its like to give birth without one, and that's not going to happen again. Some crazy people say it's a wonderful experience to give natural childbirth. Wonderful experience my foot, it hurts like a mother. Literally. Uh, bad pun. Sorry, won't do anything that again.  
  
Well, Nathan (Dr. Smalls) suggested walking. So today Mulder, William, Monica, John, and John Jr. all went out for some fresh air. He's such a precious child, although he cries a lot, but that's expected of all newborns. He's got a full head of Monica's dark hair and his eyes are the crystal blue of his fathers. It's too early to figure out who he'll resemble the most but I have this feeling its going to be John.  
  
Call it woman's intuition, just like the feeling that this little one--who's being very stubborn at this point-- is a girl. And the fact that this baby doesn't want to do what its suppose to just makes my feelings confirmed. I didn't get a ultrasound because I wanted to be surprised just like with Will. And mostly because Mulder wanted me to get one and I just wanted to ruffle his feathers. Make him squirm in anticipation. But anticipation of this magnitude is not what I was hoping for. Even I am impatiently waiting for this child to hurry up and come, although I know the pain she or he will bring.  
  
Oh well, its late, im going to bed.  
  
1:18am  
  
"Oh, shit!" I scream realizing what the warm wet feeling underneath me is. "Mulder." I say shaking him. When he doesn't wake I scream out, "FOX WAKE UP!"  
  
Worked like a charm. He jolts forward and looks at me bewildered. He knows somethings going on because I only call him Fox when he's in trouble and when well…we won't go into the details of the other exception. Let's just say the latter hasn't been heard in a couple of months.  
  
"Scully, what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you thinks wrong Mulder?" I snap, "my water just broke. We need to go, now."   
  
His eyes widen as if facing his biggest fear, he scrambles out of bed and wakes up Will, telling him to go get grandma and grandpa (Will calls Skinner grandpa). A very confused Will rubs his eyes and runs to wake his grandparents. Mulder helps me out of the bed and we start on our walk to underground. I can hear Mom and Skinner coming up behind me, and I turn slightly to see Mom carrying Will her arms. Skinner helps Mulder with me.   
  
"You know I can still walk. My water only just broke, it won't be hours until I actually have the kid."  
  
"Just let us take care of you ok, Dana?" Skinner says.  
  
"Sure dad, whatever you say."  
  
He smiles at me and I realize this is the first time that I've called him 'dad'. I squeeze his arm and again slightly turn to Mom, "uh, mom you think you can do something for me? Will you wake Monica? I promised her I'd wake her when the time came and well I don't think they'll let me do that."  
  
Mom nods and with Will still in her arms goes to wake up Monica. In a haze we're down underground and waking up Dr. Smalls. Immediately he's in Dr. mode and treating me like a small child who just fell off of her bike.   
  
"Will you just quite this? I've had a child before, in way worse conditions. And im very well not going to let you treat me like a child just because my water broke, all three of you. Im a doctor I know how long it takes for the delivery to actually take place after the water breaks. I've got plenty of time."  
  
Skinner and Nathan back off but Mulder still holds onto me, "Dana, I'll be damned if I let you go."  
  
I sigh knowing that this battle with Mulder cannot be won. "Ok. Ok. You can take care of me, but only because you got me in this position in the first place, but please, treat me like a 39 year old instead of a 4 year old? You think you can do me that much?"  
  
"Sure Dana, whatever you say."  
  
2 hours later:  
  
"Her contractions are 5 minutes apart. Looks like this one's coming sooner than expected."  
  
"What are you talking about? She's well over a week late. I'd say that's later than expected." I snap.  
  
"Your right, your right. Later but expected but at the same time sooner than expected. I give you an hour before your going to have to push, you know the drill. From both points of view, so you think maybe you can cut me more slack than Monica over here did?"  
  
"I'll try. But do you think I can have another epidermal?"  
  
"No. One's the limit. You know that, Dr. Mulder, only one."  
  
I sigh and grab hold of Mulder's hand. "Sorry honey, im forewarning you. This is going to hurt like the dickens. I apologize ahead of time."  
  
"Hey, you never did that with me." John exclaims while holding a sleeping John Jr.   
  
Monica slaps him playfully on the arm, "Shut-up John, cant you see this is a moment."  
  
I laugh, but quickly regret it as another contraction sears pain throughout my body, the laugh quickly turns to a scream. Mulder winces at the level of my voice but I really don't give a damn at this point. It hurts so bad.  
  
4:32am  
  
"Ok Mrs. Mulder, get ready…" he pauses of a second, "push Dana, push!"   
  
I lean forward the same way I had with William, the same way Monica had with Jr., grabbing onto my knees, and push as hard as possible. I grind my teeth through the pain and let a scream. I squeeze as hard as I can on Mulder's hand whose face twist with pain of its own. I highly doubt his pain is anything like mine.  
  
I fall back onto the make-shift delivery bed after I can't push anymore. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, is all my mind registries. Nathan looks at me again and the breath in, breath out chant turns to a push chant. No, not chant, more like yell. My mind yells--along with Nathan-- 'push Dana push!'.  
  
Another scream of pain and I fall back onto the bed again. "How…many…more?"  
  
"2 or 3. You ready for the next push."  
  
"As ready…as…I'll ever be." I say.  
  
He nods, "Ok then Dana, push!"   
  
And I obey, pushing harder this time, desperate to get this kid out of me and delivery done with. My teeth are starting to go numb from the pressure im putting on them while grinding. Damn, why can't everything else go numb? Why does it have to be the teeth? Can teeth even go numb? Well, I guess they can.  
  
"Ok Dana, there's the head. Only one more push. Get ready for it." He pauses once more, "Ok Dana, now. Push!"  
  
I push harder than I ever imagined I could and continue to push until I hear the now familiar sound of a newborns cry. I fall back onto the bed tears escaping my eyes, im not sure if they're tears of joy or tears of pain but they're tears nonetheless.  
  
Mulder places his forehead and rubs my arm comfortingly. He tells me over and over that he loves me and I reply to him with an I love you too. He kisses me gently before pulling back still rubbing my arm. Nathan looks at Mulder and I with a wide smile, "congratulation, it's a girl."  
  
He puts the tiny bundle into my arms and I run my hands through the full head of brown hair she inherited from her father.   
  
"Thank God." Mulder breaths, "She's got your nose."  
  
I laugh and just as Monica had count the fingers and toes on my beautiful, slightly blue, baby girl.   
  
"She's not going to stay that color is she, Dana?" Mulder jokes.   
  
I smile at his inane attempt to make me laugh and take hold of his hand. I look down at the little girl in my arms, "happy birthday Melissa Ann Mulder. Im your momma." I place Mulder's hand over her small, frail body, it scares me how vulnerable they are at this age, "this is your daddy." I say tears once again running down my cheek.   
  
Will comes rushing up to the bed and Mulder takes his hand away to scope him into his arms, "hey there big boy, you want to meet your little sister?"  
  
He nods his head, "Yes daddy, meet sister."  
  
"Ok. But promise me something first ok? Promise me that no matter what you do you'll protect her, watch out for her, and make sure she's always safe? Can you do that for me?"  
  
He nods his head, "uh-huh, I do that."  
  
Whew, open the floodgates, I don't think I've ever cried this much before. Mulder places Will gently onto the bed. Will's little fingers come in contact with Melissa's now pink cheek.  
  
"Will, meet Melissa. Your little sister. You can call her Missy ok?"  
  
He smiles, "I Will."  
  
Her lips curve in what looks like a smile but can't possibly be, newborns can't smile. But this very well looks like a smile.  
  
I smile myself and Mulder's fingers curve around my arm lovingly.  
  
Life just can't get better than this.  
  
A/N: Im such a sap, I know. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible, and I already know the twist im going to throw in…*evil laugh*…haven't started on the next chapter yet but the weekend is soon, so hopefully by Tuesday I'll have it posted. Still working on the next one of Return to Me, oh and im working on a new story, not sure if im going to post it or not, im still not even sure where im taking it. Anyway, please review. I love, love, love feedback. 


	4. part 4

2 months later:  
  
Today it's been a year since we've been in hiding. We're still formulating a plan to release the antidote but we keep coming up at dead ends. There's still many years until colonization but the sooner this is over the better. What im concerned with at this point is the black oil. We have no antidote to that yet…the only remedy we have is the one to kill the Super Soldiers. Although that is a great accomplishment it's still not enough.   
  
Soon Kim will have her little one, about a month now. John Jr. and Missy are getting bigger and bigger by the hour, although their still so very tiny and fragile. I don't think that I've let Missy out of my sight for more than two hours at a time. Will's a little perturbed at all of the attention she's getting but I think that on some level he understands because she's so young she needs more of mommy's time.   
  
Right now she's crying, pleading at me with her big blue eyes to make everything better. Since I know not why she's crying and I've already fed her and changed her diaper so all that I can do is rock her and silently sing the same song I would sing to Will.   
  
"Jeremiah was a bullfrog,  
  
Was a good friend of mine,   
  
I never understood a single word he said,  
  
But I helped him a-drink his wine,  
  
And he always had some mighty fine wine."  
  
Will joins in on the chorus, what little he picked up from the nights of me singing to him and his small voice mixed in with mommy's too sooth his crying sister. She blinks back the tears and her wails slow down to the point where they finally stop. Will lays his head on my shoulder, closes his eyes, and yawns. Mulder walks into the bedroom and notices his son fighting sleep. He picks him up and lies him in his 'big boy' bed. Mulder rubs his back helping him to fall asleep as we've learned helps greatly. It only takes a few minutes before Will's soft snoring fills the air.  
  
I look down at Missy whose eyes are closed and her breathing indicates she's sound asleep. Not wanting to let her go just yet I keep her close to me and slowly rock back in forth, to keep her from waking. Mulder smiles up at us and gets onto the bed next to us. He kisses me on the cheek and then Missy on the forehead. "How lucky am I to have the two most beautiful girls in the world here with me."  
  
"As lucky as I to have the two most handsome boys." I reply with a smile. "Im going to put her in her crib so we can sleep." I say getting up from the bed and walking over to her crib. "Goodnight angel." I say as I cover her with her precious moments blanket. I brush a lock of brown hair out of her face. I retreat back to our king sized bed and relish the feeling of being off of my feet for the first time that day. I scoot in closer to Mulder and he wraps his arm around my waist.   
  
"Goodnight Scully."  
  
"Night Mulder."   
  
Not too long after that I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next day:  
  
I woke up to the sound of Missy crying. I rolled over in the bed and mumbled at Mulder that it was his turn to feed her while pulling the covers over my eyes. He sighed and got out of the bed and the crying stops. I look up from under the covers to see Mulder rocking Missy in his arms and singing softly to her. I smile at the scene before me.   
  
"What are you singing to her?"   
  
"Amazing Grace, my mom use to sing it to Samantha when she was a baby, I presume she sang it to me as well, but I really don't remember that time of my childhood. It always soothed Sam so I figured that it'd work here as well."  
  
"I think its more the singer than the song. She just knows your voice, you could sing 'highway to hell' and she'd stop crying.  
  
"You think? We could test out that theory."  
  
"Lets not." I looked over to Will's bed, "Will already awake?"  
  
"Yeah, he ran out a few minutes ago looking for Papaw Walter." He says still looking down at Missy. "Scully. I think she's hungry, and well…I can't do to much about that."   
  
"Give her here then." I say with my arms outstretched. He gently puts her in my arms and returns to his stance, his arms crossed.  
  
"Mulder. Go find your son."  
  
"Ah, do I have to?" He wines.  
  
"Yes, go."  
  
He walks off, a mock hurt look on his face. I laugh at him and feed Missy. After im done I bring her into the living room and put her into her playpen. She can't do much yet, won't be able to crawl for months, but she's still a handful to look after.   
  
I go off to get my own breakfast and when I do Mulder, Will, Alan, Gibson, and the LG are all at the table eating ceral. "Men." I muse as I rumage through the fridge to find something to eat. I finally settle on a bagle and some orange juice and go back into the living room where Missy is making little baby noises trying to get somebodys attention. Tru and Nathan walk into the living room and to Missy's avail Tru picks her up, as any 17 year old girl would.   
  
Around that time Mon walked in with a gurbiling John Jr. in her arms, John Sr. trailing right behind. Monica sits next to me on the couch and John goes off to where the others are eating their ceral. I laugh at the complexities of the male brain. Women are clearly the more refined of the species. No doubt about that.   
  
Kim runs into the room her face flushed and looks at me panicked. "Dana…I think my water just broke."  
  
"What?" I say jolting forward, "Kim your nearly a month away."  
  
"Oooh, I know. I know. Trust me I know. Tell that to the little one who's trying hard as hell to escape."  
  
"Ok. Ok, calm down, lets go find Dr. Smalls." I grab her hand and lead her to the underground yelling at Beyers along the way. "Come on daddy, your little ones about to be born."  
  
His face turns a ghostly shade of white and Langly smiles, "uh, Beyers, dude. She's talking to you."   
  
He shakes his head as if just realizing what's going on and jumps up from the table. He takes Kim's arms and I let go of her to find Nathan. I run ahead of them to reach the good doctor first so that he can be ready for her by the time we arrive.   
  
When I find him he's reading something in his office, "Nathan…Dr. Smalls…Kim's water broke, she's about to go into labor."  
  
"What? She's still a month away."  
  
"Yeah, well, obviously her kid isn't good at telling time. Cause it's happening right now."  
  
He scrambles to his feet when Kim and Beyer's walk in, Kim huffing and puffing like the wolf from 'the three little pigs.' He leads her into the make-shift delivery room and get her ready on the bed. After giving her epidural I turn to leave.   
  
"No, Dana, stay with me. You've done this before. Twice. You've got more experience than anybody else here. Besides the doc of course. I need your help."  
  
I nod and take her hand. "Ok. Forewarning, it's going to hurt like hell, epidural or no."  
  
She stifles a laugh and a contraction tears through her body, stopping the laughter.   
  
4 hours and a numb hand later Kim gives birth to a baby girl with a head full of light blonde hair. When I ask her what she's going to name her she says Katherine Marie, I smile when she says that she named her Katherine after me.   
  
"What about Marie?"  
  
"My mothers name." Beyers's adds.   
  
"Oh." I say before giving Kim a hug and letting her be alone with her new family. I go back upstairs and inform everyone else that Kim had a beautiful 5 pound baby girl. Katherine Marie Beyers.   
  
Three newborn babies in one house…Lord help us.  
  
1 week later:  
  
Frohike came bounding down the stairs with a frantic look on his face, "you guys gotta see this." He said us. "It's big."  
  
Mulder's the first up, and after laying Missy in her crib I myself go upstairs. Kim and Monica come out of their rooms as well after putting their noisy bundles to sleep. We all rush upstairs to find out what got Frohike so hot and bothered. All of those who are already up there have solemn looks on their faces.   
  
"What is it?" I demand of Mulder.  
  
He points at the computer and I bring my eyes along the path of his finger, when I see what they see my face drops. There on the screen is Marita Cobavarious (I know that is like spelled all wrong, if somebody knows how to spell it, let me know. Please)   
  
"How did she find us?" Monica demands.  
  
"Jimmy and Eyves (is that how her name is spelled? As you can see im no good with names) contacted us this morning. She sent them a video via the internet. Here…" he turned up the volume and the foreign sounding voice of Marita filled the room.  
  
"Hello all, I had a feeling that to get to you I'd have to go through your friends. Cute couple if you ask me. Now, unlike Kersh, im all for your little 'fight the future' crusade. And im willing to help, and I have a feeling that you need what I have." She holds up some a vile of some sort, "anybody know what this is? If you guessed Black Oil antidote then you are correct. If your wondering how I got this then to make a long story short Krycheck was more of an ally than you thought. I got a package the other day, postmarked two over two years ago. It had more than one vile in it and believe you me I tested it out, it works. Now all I ask from you is protection. Kersh and his little group as bastards are after me, they know what Krycheck sent to me, and trust me, they want it. I hope that you know you can trust me. I need your help you need mine. I'll be contacting your friends soon, until then."  
  
Then the video goes black. Those of us who know Marita stare at each other for a few minutes saying nothing.  
  
"Well, if its any compensation, she's hot." Who other than Frohike says. I shoot him an evil glare and then look at Mulder.  
  
"What do you think Mulder?"  
  
"Hell or high water Scully and she did help us when I was on 'trial' I think she's being legit. We can trust her, I say we have Jimmy and Eyves let her know that we'll help her. We need that antidote Scully, in a bad way."  
  
"I know we do, so its settled then? Next time they here for her the move will be made. We need that antidote as soon as humanly possible. Like Mulder said, its hell or high water."  
  
Everybody else agrees that this is a much needed intervention and we need her down here as soon as possible. But one thing still boggles the minds of everyone here, how does Kersh fit into all of this? He's obviously the new leader of the syndicate, but how does he know about Marita? And why the hell did Krycheck have an epiphany of such magnitude?   
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
2 days later:  
  
No more news from Marita at this point, but I have a feeling that its coming, and soon. Jimmy and Eyves had to wait for a while before getting back to her, security precautions of course, but I hate the waiting. Impatient as I am, but this is more than just impatience, although there's nearly 10 years until 2012. Nobody knows how long it'll take to get this into the population, or if they'll go by schedule. Because whose to say that they won't come next year, or next week. Hell, whose to say they won't come tomorrow.  
  
This is all so stressful.   
  
A high pitched wail coming from my bedroom takes me out of my thoughts and I run off to find out what exactly is wrong with Melissa. When I enter the room Will is standing by her bed covering his hands with her ears.  
  
"Make stop mommy!" he pleads with me, "it hurt."  
  
"Oh, I know Will." I assure him as I pick Missy up out of her crib, I sit onto the bed and rock her back in forth. Without much effort at all the crying ceases and she's sucking on her small stubby thumb, I keep rocking and in less than 5 minutes she's once again sleeping soundly. Will looks at me thankful that the crying stopped.  
  
"Why she cry much."  
  
"She's a baby Will, they all cry a lot. You did too."  
  
He crinkles his face, "me no cry. Me big boy."  
  
"Now you are, but when you was Missy's size you cried almost as much as she did." I stand up and put her back into her crib. I pick Will up and tickle him furiously and he laughs against his will.   
  
"Mommy, stop! Pwease."  
  
"Ok Will, I'll stop." I laugh when we enter the living room. I set him down and he turns the channel so that were watching 'Blue's clues.' Mulder walks in and looks at the TV.  
  
"Having fun Scully?"  
  
"Oh yes, watching a cartoon hunt for clues is so riveting. You don't know the half of it."   
  
"Oh, but I do. Trust me, Will drags me out here all the time to watch this. Im just glad this time it's you."  
  
"Oh, that's really sweet."   
  
He leans down to kiss me when Mon comes running into the room waving something in her right hand. Mulder looks over at her frustrated but his mood softens when he sees the white plastic object in his right hand. I sit up straight in my seat and stare at her bewildered. "Oh, Mon…don't tell me--"  
  
She squeals in excitement, "im pregnant!"  
  
Mulder looks at me and sighs, "oh God, not another one."  
  
4 days later:  
  
We are all upstairs now, the LG got another video from Jimmy and Eyves. Langly turns the video on and we all stare in anticipation.  
  
"Hello all," Marita says, "It seems you are as eager to get my help as I to get yours. Your friends have informed me that in a matter of days I will be traveling to meet up with you. Good. Im looking forward to seeing familiar faces, or at least the friendly kind. The people I have encountered lately haven't been too fond of me. Soon my friends, very soon. Until then."  
  
Then blackness.   
  
"Jimmy said that the day after tomorrow is when she'll be coming down. So it looks like more waiting until then. But I think we can deal with two days. Until then Dana, I think that you should get everything you need ready, we should get working on this as soon as possible." Beyers states as if I didn't already know it.   
  
Not wanting to be bitchy I just nod.   
  
"Ken has agreed to bring her here, im guessing she'll be in the underground bunker, seeing that we have no open rooms up here."   
  
"I still don't quite know who this woman is." Alan asks. "I only know she's some sort of ally."  
  
"She's been a part of this quest for many years now, not as long as Skinner, Scully and I, but longer than Mon and John. We've been helped by her many a time. We can trust her, that's all that needs to be known."  
  
"And this Krycheck she was talking about?" Hannah asks standing close to her husband.  
  
"Alex Krycheck was not as trustworthy as Marita is, while she's helped us he's worked against us. He's no longer among the living." Mulder says.  
  
"Let the dead stay buried." Comes a familiar voice from behind us. We all turn surprised by who we see.   
  
"Marita? I thought you wouldn't be here for two days."  
  
"Oh come on, you know as well as I do that people are always watching. It's your policy, trust no one, I just go live by it. We had to lie and say that I wouldn't be here for a few days, just in case somebody was listening in. What, no welcoming committee? I thought a few of you would be happy to see me."  
  
I snap out of my daze and go to hug her, "im sorry Marita. It's so good to see you." I think for a second, "oh. Come with me. I want you to meet some people."   
  
She follows me confused and I take her into the bunker where Tru, Nathan, and Gibson are watching the little ones. Gibson is already waiting for us when we come and when we get downstairs he gives Marita a wide smile and a hug. "Its good to see you Marita. How have you been?"  
  
"Alive."  
  
"That's always good."  
  
She turns to me, "Scully--"  
  
"Uh Marita, you can tell you've been away. It's Dana now, nobody but Mulder calls me Scully. It's sort of a little husband/wife thing."  
  
"Your married?"  
  
"Well, technically, no. But we plan on getting hitched as soon as this is over." I lift up my left hand, "but engaged will have to do until then. But to everybody here im Dana Mulder, only to Mulder am I Scully."  
  
"Gotcha. Now why are we down here again?"  
  
"Them." I say pointing to the corner where Missy's second crib and Will's second bed are. I lead her over to them and smile upon my little ones. "Marita. I'd like you to meet William, who's around 20 months, and Missy who's just over 2. They're mine and Mulder's children."  
  
"Thank God they have your nose."  
  
"That's what Mulder said." I point to where John Jr. lay. "That is John Richard Dogett. Monica and John got married just before we went into hiding. Their one year anniversary was a few days ago. Johnny is around 3 months. And this over here…" I say taking here to Kathy, "Is Katherine Marie Beyers. Kim and Beyers little girl. She's just over a month. And now Monica is once again with child."  
  
"Great, so im standing on the breeding grounds for the children of whack jobs."  
  
"Your just as crazy--if not more so--than any of us here. And you know it. Now that your introduced to the little ones we should introduce you to everybody else." I turn around to face Nathan and Tru, "these two are Nathan and Tru, they're 17 year old twins. Upstairs is Ryan and Vikki, their parents, Alan and Hannah, the people who adopted Will, and Alan's sister Diane. Then you know everybody else, oh, besides my mom. Margaret Scully, soon to be Margaret Skinner. And Dr. Smalls, he's the resident pediatrician."  
  
"After hearing about all these marriages and kids im not so sure that I want to stay here." She laughs.   
  
Everybody else walks into the room and introduces themselves to Marita. After they're all done I take her aside and get down to business, "so. Where's the antidote?"  
  
1 week later:  
  
Work. Work. Work. That's all we've been doing this past week. Work. Im trying to find a way to break down the components of this antidote so that I can do the same thing with it that I did with magnite. So far to no avail but I didn't expect fireworks right away. It'll come with time. Im can feel it.   
  
Marita's doing nicely here, she's been a huge help when it comes to work. With her, Dr. Smalls, Monica, Hanna, and Vikki helping me im sure we'll have the airborne antidote within months. Hannah and Vikki really don't help much, but I think they like it that they're needed. They feel like add ons to our quest. Sort of the way I felt when I was assigned to the x-files all those years ago. God, it seems more like yesterday than over 10 years.   
  
If somebody had told me then that it would end up with Mulder and I having two miracle children I would have told them that they were crazier than Mulder was. But then again if you had told me when I was in Med School I would end up in the FBI I would have had them committed.   
  
Gibson moved his room downstairs so we could put Will and Missy in a separate room, which Mulder and I have taken full advantage of. And their room is right across the hall so if Will ever needs mommy and daddy were right there. Only a locked door separates us from them, a locked door that will stay locked. That's what baby monitors are for.   
  
Right now we are eating dinner, it's pretty late so only those of us who have been working downstairs are eating at the moment. Im thinking that Dr. Smalls and Marita are involved, well close to it at least. They share glances every so often. I think I'll have to ask Marita about this.   
  
When I climb into bed Mulder wakes up, "hey Scully, what took you so long?"  
  
"Looks like for once the tables are turned and im the one who obsesses over work. Ironic no?"  
  
He laughs, "well, Scully, that's what saving the world does to you."  
  
I kiss him deeply and break apart with a smile, "so Mulder. Tell me, it's our first night without the kids, what do you suppose we do?"  
  
"Make another?" He says before kissing be back. "Or just enjoy the process."  
  
"I like both choices." I smile.  
  
Im going to like having my own room again.  
  
3 months later:  
  
Nothing has happened. Absolutely nothing. And its really starting to piss me off. And to top it all of I've been getting sick…a lot. And im no fool, I've had two kids before, I know the signs. I my friends am having another child. I just have to tell Mulder.  
  
When I find him he's got Missy in his arms, and she's desperately trying to reach his hair. "What's up Scully?"  
  
"Well. Mulder. Hypothetically speaking. Would you be happy if we had another child?" I say, trying to make it sound just in theory.   
  
"Of course I would, Scully, why do you ask?"   
  
"Well. Mulder. Im pregnant."   
  
He almost jumps out of his seat but remembers that Missy is still in his arms, he quickly puts her into her play pen and collects me in his arms, "Scully, that's great." He lets me go and then looks at me in all seriousness, "did you think I wouldn't want another child Scully?"  
  
"I…no…its just…when Monica said that she was pregnant you didn't look to happy about having another baby in the household. I don't know, I was just apprehensive I guess." I look down at the floor away from his eyes though I can still feel him watching me.  
  
He moves my face to where my eyes meet his, "Scully, of course I want another child. Why wouldn't I? I was just joking around with Monica when I said that. Believe you me, I want this child, hell if you have 5 more I'll want them too. You have nothing to be nervous about, trust me."  
  
"5 more Mulder? I wouldn't go that far. But I feel a lot better knowing that you want this as much as I do."  
  
"How could I not?" He says before hugging me once again. "I must be a miracle worker Scully, seeing as we now have 3 little ones that were never thought possible. I must be doing something right."  
  
"Hmm…you can say that again."   
  
Missy starts making her I-want-to-be-held noises, and I break out of Mulder's embrace to pick her up. When she's safely in mommy's arms she reaches up to grab my hair and pulls with more force than a baby that's almost 6 months should have. I wince and lightly take her hand a pull it until she releases her grip on my hair. Mulder chuckles behind me and I turn to shoot him an evil look. He gets the hint and stops his laughter.   
  
Will comes bouncing out of the room with Papaw Walter chasing after him. Will runs up to his daddy and lifts his hands up demanding to be held. Mulder picks him up, throws him into the air, and catches him as he comes down.   
  
"Gain! Gain!" Will squeals, "do gain."  
  
He throws him up once again and catches him mid-air. After throwing him a look that says stop-that-right-now he puts Will back down onto the floor, and Will goes running up to his papaw.   
  
"Papaw, papaw, hide n seek."  
  
"Ok. Ok. Go hide, I'll find you." Skinner states and Will goes running off down the hallway. Skinner looks at me, "that kids a handful."  
  
"But he adores his papaw Walter. You got to admit, at the end of the day its all worth it. And chasing him around makes for good exercise." I laugh. "Hey dad, I got a confession to make."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Your going to be a grandpa of 3."  
  
He smiles a toothy grin, "that's great Dana--"  
  
"Papaw! I redy!" Will's small voice comes somewhere in the back of the house.   
  
Skinner smiles at me and goes running off to find Will, "you better go tell your mother. She'll be pissed if she finds out your pregnant and didn't tell her first." He calls while running down the hallway.  
  
Mulder looks at me with a smile, "he's right. We better go find her."  
  
With Missy still clinging onto my shirt and trying desperately to pull a lock of my hair out of my head we go in search of mom, when we find her she's sitting next to Hannah outside and reading a book. She looks over the rim of her paperback novel when she hears the door open and smiles when she sees us. She outstretches her hands her look saying you-better-hand-over-my-granddaughter and I reluctantly let my baby girl go.   
  
Missy coos at the prospect of new hair and reaches her short stubby fingers to pull. Mom grabs her hand gently and says 'no Missy' then looks back up at me. "What is it Dana?"  
  
"Well, mom, I found something out today."  
  
She glances between Mulder's goofy grin and my own and motherly instinct instantly takes over, she smiles her own toothy grin, "your pregnant!" she squeals, "oh Dana, that's wonderful." About that time Missy pull hard on her hair, she winces and looks up at me, "just don't have another puller. Ok?"   
  
"I can't control that mom, but I'll try." I laugh. "You want to watch Missy while we go and tell the others?"  
  
"Go ahead, its fine. By the way do you know where Walter went off to?"  
  
"Him and Will are playing hide and seek…they could be anywhere."  
  
She smiles and waves us off. "Ok. If you see him tell him where I am."  
  
2 hours and many hugs later everybody in the house knew about our newest miracle and I was spilling my guts in the nearest toilet while Mulder held back my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other.  
  
Ah, the joys of pregnancy.  
  
10 days later:  
  
Im in the office working when Marita and Monica walk in.   
  
"You need any help?" Marita asks.  
  
"Yeah, could one of you get me one of the vials? I've got an idea…what if we don't release this into the air but say that there's a deadly virus going around that can be spread by simply breathing the same air as somebody who has it?"  
  
"Sure, but what would we call it. And how would we get it to all the 3rd world countries? We would have to make a hell of a lot of antidote."  
  
"I know, I know. There's a lot of things to work out with that theory. Im just not sure if I'll be able to do the same with this that I did with the antidote."  
  
"What about putting it in the water supply?" Monica muses. "I don't think it will taste like anything, and it would be a lot easier to get around to everybody than doing shots. Although I still think the airborne way is the best way to go."  
  
"Your right, the water supply is a good idea but the airborne would be the easiest. I just wish it didn't take this long."  
  
"Your being impatient Dana," Marita laughs, "from what Monica tells me it took a little bit longer to find out a way to do the magnite, and if you figured out a way to do that then im sure you can figure out a way to do anything."  
  
"Thanks Marita." I smile, "can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where you and Krycheck involved?"  
  
She exhales profoundly, "that's a personal question if I ever heard one. But yes, for a time there we were…although it was more of me using him at first."  
  
I nod slightly and turn back around, "thanks for being honest. I was wondering why he would send you the antidote. How did you know how to find us anyway?"  
  
"Well, I knew that you would bring those 3 guys…the Lone Gunmen…with you when you went into hiding, so I went to where they use to live and saw that younger couple there. I followed them for awhile, found out their names, and sent the video to them, its all relatively easy if you know who to look for. I don't think Kersh is that smart though, so you probably don't have much to worry about."  
  
"About Kersh, what all do you know about him? What's going on." Monica asks. "That's what's blowing my mind."  
  
"Kersh is the new leader of the syndicate. After the CSM died Kersh took it in his hands to run the project, arrogant ass…I never did like him. Before he died the CSM kept in touch with Kersh, kept him up to date with everything dealing with the project. So Kersh knows everything CSM knew, but I doubt he's as smart as CSM was."  
  
"Even so, this is more complicated than any of us ever dreamed."   
  
4 days later:  
  
Kim comes downstairs with Kathy in her arms signing her a lullaby, she looks at me holding Missy and smiles, "your up early."  
  
"Missy woke us up around 15 minutes ago, it was my turn. What about you?"  
  
"Same thing, joys of motherhood right."  
  
"Well, at least you only have one, and none in the oven." I laugh, "3 is going to be a handful. And then Monica's two."  
  
"Well, im hoping that in maybe a year I'll have one in the oven, I don't want Kathy to be an only child, I know how much I hated it."  
  
"Well, even if you don't have anymore she'll never be lonely, that's a promise. With the 4 kids we have already and the 2 that are on the way, I'd say she might wish she was an only child. Nonetheless I hope you get your wish, I surely did get mine, threefold. I could say be careful what you wish for but that would implicate that im not happy with my wishes comes true. If somebody had told me 3 years ago I would have 3 children I probably would have sent you to the psych ward."   
  
She laughs and sits on the couch next to me and rocks Kathy back and forth. "You know how people always talk about the perfect life, you know a house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a golden retriever named buddy running around in the back yard, well I think that this life is better, you know besides the running from the shadow government. We're saving the world Dana, that means more than a white picket fence ever could."  
  
"To save the World, it'd be a great book. I think your right Kim, this life is much better than any other life could be. Even when I worked on the x-files I knew that if I had that picturesque life in the suburbs I'd be bored out of my ever loving mind. I guess falling in love with a conspiracy nut does that to you."  
  
"Ain't that the truth."  
  
Missy yawns in my arms and her heavy eyelids droop and then close. She yawns and turns in my arms, I look over at Kim who is once again rocking Kathy back in forth.  
  
"Go ahead upstairs Dana, its still early, you can still get a few more hours of sleep if you try. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
I nod at her and silently make my way upstairs, after putting Missy in her crib, kissing Will on the forehead and tucking him in, I go to mine and Mulder's bedroom and slip under the covers. He stirs in his sleep and mumbles something before scooting closer to me and draping his arm over my side. I smile and close my eyes, before I know it im sleeping once again.  
  
a/n: sorry it took so long to get this out, it would've been out a lot later but we had a day off of school thanks to the snow we didn't even get. I have no clue how many more chapters im going to have, im still not sure how im going to end this, but there will be at least 2 more I think. Please review 


	5. Part 5

To Save the World  
  
Part Five  
  
I week later:  
  
Tru comes bounding up the stairs Nathan right along behind her. "Dana…Dana…where are you?"  
  
"In the bedroom…why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Marita and Monica…they said they found something…they told us to come find you as quickly as possible. I don't know what it is…but it's big. Very big."  
  
Nathan's almost out of breath when he holds an hand up then brings both of his hands down to his knees to get air, "it's…about…the…antidote."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Black…oil."  
  
My interest suddenly perks and I push past them and run downstairs and then down into the bunker. I almost run over Vikki in the process and she senses that something's going on and follows me. When I enter my office I too am out of breath. "What's…happened? What…did you…find?"  
  
"Actually," Dr. Smalls' voice calls from the other side of the room, "It's what I found. I found a way to break the antidote down and get it into water…no added smell or taste. Now I know it's not what we have been shooting for…but we don't even know if we can break in down into the air like the magnite."  
  
"That's good…we can continue to try with breaking it down for the air, but if it takes to long it's good to have something to fall back on. How'd you do it? How'd you break it down?"  
  
"I can answer that," Marita calls, "I knew what made up the chemical make up of the Black Oil Antidote…I told the doctor what those chemicals where and he split them up."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I guess I never thought of it until now, and with all the things your dealing with…the kids, your pregnancy, figuring out the deal with the magnite, it would have made your burden heavier."  
  
"No burden here Marita, im content with my work, I could deal with more."  
  
"Either way Dana, we've got it into water."  
  
Monica pipes in, "and we can turn water into steam."  
  
"And steam evaporates in air." Vikki adds.   
  
"We did it then…we've got both the antidotes. Now…how do we get them into the population without risking suspicion or having the syndicate find out." I muse.  
  
"Your brothers." Monica says, "Bill's in the navy right? And Charlie the air force…can't we use them?"  
  
"We could risk them losing their jobs though."  
  
"Well, if that's the case they could always come here. You know we've got the room."  
  
"We need to have a meeting. Tonight. You guys go get everybody…tell them meet in the meeting room in…lets say two hours. It'll give us enough time to turn it into steam and see where it goes from there. Dr. Smalls, Monica, and I will stay here…Marita you and Vikki go tell everybody. 2 hours ok?"  
  
They nod and leave the room.  
  
"Ok Monica…I need you to get the boiler. We have only two hours…we need to work fast. Dr. Smalls, where's the water at?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
"Ok…can you get some more of the antidote so we can make more of the water?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll do that now."  
  
2 hours later:  
  
"Ok everybody, we have a lot to talk about. And when I say a lot, I mean a shit load." I say looking at all the occupants in the room. Everybody was here except the children, Nathan, and Tru. "We have some deciding to do…and a lot of it won't be our decisions…it will be my brothers."  
  
Mom looks at me worried, "Dana…what are you talking about?"  
  
"We've got the black oil antidote broken down and made into steam. Now we have both antidotes ready…we need a way to get them into the population. Seeing as Charlie is the Air Force and Bill the Navy they have the opportunity to do this for us. Without them, well we are shit out of luck. Now, they'll have to find some people they can trust, that will be the hardest part. Because we know not to trust anybody, we don't know who's in the syndicate at this point. Jimmy and Yves can help us with that I assume, they can watch Kersh and see who he meets up with. But that's dangerous on their part."  
  
"Right," Monica adds, "but they know the risk they take. As will Bill and Charlie. And if anything should go wrong we've got room here. What's really the concern is making enough for the whole world, and how many trips it will take…and making sure that the syndicate doesn't figure us out. Because, as Dana said, if they do…we screwed." She looks around the room at all the faces, then back to me…indicating me to again talk.  
  
"I am going to contact Bill and Charlie as soon as possible. If they agree we'll have to pick out a date for all this to start. And we'll need everybody's help with making the steam version of the antidote. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody. Even Tru and Nathan will have to help. This is going to have to be a group effort. No slackers."  
  
Monica once again talks, "you guys have to understand something. This is more important than you could ever fathom. No screw ups. We'll need some of you to help with the antidote making, but many of you will be working with the technical aspects of this effort. The LG will need some help with their work with the computers, Alan, you, Ryan, Nathan, and Gibson will be helping them. The rest of us will be down in the office…working on the antidote."  
  
"When is all this going to be starting?" Diane calls.  
  
"Right now." Marita says, "it all starts now. We can't waist our time, none of it. Not even a second. It's all needed…this is going to be hard work, no picnic now. Not for a long time."  
  
"Does everybody understand?" I ask.  
  
"Your brothers…what if they say no?" Vikki asks.  
  
"They won't." I assure her, "I won't let them. Don't worry about that. That's the least of our problems at this moment. Im going to contact them right now…if we're all done here."  
  
Nobody says anything.  
  
"So I assume we're done. Good, I need those of you who are working with the Lone Gunmen to go to the computer room," I look to where the LG are sitting, "you guys will have to do your hacking. Up for the job?"  
  
"As ready as ever." Langly smiles.   
  
"Good. You'll have to hack into Kersh's files, e-mail, telephone bills, anything you can hack into, hack away. No holding back, none."  
  
"Gotcha red." Frohike says. Then they take off down the hall.  
  
"Ok…the rest of you. Dr. Smalls will let you know how to break everything down and make it steam." I look to Mulder, "I need you here with me."  
  
He nods and our eyes connect, im sure he can see the unease in them, I may seem calm on the outside but on the inside im shaking. I've never been more scared in my life. Everybody files out and Mulder and I are left. He walks up to me and slips his arms around my waist.   
  
"You ok Scully?"  
  
"Yeah. Im fine."  
  
"Don't Scully. I know your anything but fine. Tell me."  
  
"Im scared as hell Mulder. I feel like a five year old who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I…im not usually the one who's in charge. That's your job…your good at it. Not me."  
  
"Your doing great."  
  
"Oh…Fox," I rest my head on his shoulder, "this is just so much to deal with. And with the baby stress isn't good. I just need to breath…that's it…take a moment to breath."  
  
He sways with me side to side, "its going to be ok Dana, don't worry. We'll get through this. We've been through worse…we were stranded in Antarctica for crying out loud. If we survived that we'll survive this. And look at it this way, we didn't have as much to be motivated for then. With the kids, hell the whole world, depending on us there's no way we'll screw up." He rubs my back. "Trust me on this one. Ok?"  
  
"Im sorry I called you Fox--"  
  
"Don't be…I love it when you call me Fox."  
  
I smiled up at him, "you do?"  
  
"Yeah…it sounds natural…you should do it more often."  
  
"Then what will I call you when your in trouble?"   
  
"How about you do what my mother use to and yell my whole name like one word. You know how that is, right?"  
  
"Yea, I got in trouble every now and then. I wasn't the golden child you may think I am. I need to e-mail my brothers now. Will you stay with me? Please. I don't know if I can do this without you."  
  
"You'll never have to. Never. You got that?"  
  
"Yeah, got it."  
  
He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, not a passionate one, a reassuring one, one that showed that I could do this. Mulder knows me all to well. We broke the kiss smiling, "thank you, Fox, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Dana…don't you ever forget it."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that."  
  
The next morning:  
  
I woke up early so I could see if Bill or Charlie had written me back yet. Charlie already had but I had yet to hear from Bill. Charlie's e-mail read:  
  
'Dear sis,   
  
Of course I'll help you. I couldn't think of saying no. I'll get a list of those who I think will help me as well, I know a few of the guys who think that they've seen flying saucers and if they knew they were saving the world from these things that they've seen then they'd been more than happy to help. I'll send the list as soon as humanly possible. But the names will be in the code that those three men made, so if anybody's reading this other than you they won't actually know the names of the men. Im glad to hear about your recent pregnancy, your naming this one after me right? Lol, just joking with you. Give mom and everybody else my love.  
  
Love always,  
  
Charlie.'  
  
Around 8 o'clock I woke everybody up and we went to work, around 11 Byers came bounding into the room.  
  
"We've got something of interest here."   
  
Mulder, Monica, John, and I followed him into the LG office. Byers lead us to a computer where an e-mail page was up.   
  
What's this?"We did what we do best, hacked into Kersh's e-mails…and it didn't take much either. Now, we found one e-mail that looked interesting, and a bit suspicious. It's from Kersh to a guy who's not named, but his e-mail address is sg08@hotmail.com, we could try and find what this guys name is but with free e-mail services such as hotmail you can easily put in fake information. It wouldn't do much good. mailto:What's this?"We did what we do best, hacked into Kersh's e-mails…and it didn't take much either. Now, we found one e-mail that looked interesting, and a bit suspicious. It's from Kersh to a guy who's not named, but his e-mail address is sg02@hotmail.com, we could try and find what this guys name is but with free e-mail services such as hotmail you can easily put in fake information. It wouldn't do much good."  
  
I nodded my head, "what does the e-mail say?"  
  
"Well…read it."  
  
'8,  
  
Everything's ready. Start the process.  
  
1.'  
  
"That's it? 'Everything's ready. Start the process?' What process? What's ready?"  
  
"We don't know. We haven't found any other e-mails."  
  
"What could the 1 and 8 mean?" Monica ponders.  
  
"Probably their positions in the syndicate. And sg probably stands for shadow government."  
  
She nods her head, "what do we do about this?"  
  
"Nothing, until we know anything further."  
  
We stayed around for a few minutes before we went back into my office so we could continue to work on the antidote. We'd already made a lot of both, but neither enough for even one country. Many of us worked through lunch hour and didn't stop working until around 8 that night. I would have kept working but Mulder insisted I eat something, if not for me than for the baby. With that said I couldn't make my self work further. I ate and then spent some time with the kids before putting them to bed.   
  
After reading Will his nightly bedtime story I stayed in their room for a while, watching them sleep. I stayed in their room for well over two hours before Mulder came in to get me.   
  
"Dana…are you going to stay in here all night?"  
  
I smiled up at him, "it's a possibility I've considered greatly."  
  
"I'll be lonely without you." He said walking to the chair I was sitting in. "You don't want me being lonely now do you?"  
  
"Never. That would just be horrible." I joked, "I don't know if I can leave…they look so peaceful sleeping. I want to stay in here forever, just watching their breathing."  
  
"Well, what if I want to watch you sleeping? Your going to deprive me of that?"   
  
I stood up out of the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I was never going to stay in here all night, I just lost track of time. You know how it is."  
  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. "Im taking you with me." He pulled me up so that he was carrying me like a baby, "and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"There's nothing I would do about it." I smiled and kissed him deeply. He carried me into the bedroom, closed the door and locked it behind us.   
  
"I love you so much Fox."  
  
He smiled and laid me on the bed, "I love you too."   
  
8 days later:  
  
We've got a whole lot more of the antidote made but still not even remotely enough for the entire world. Maybe enough for North America, but there's still 6 more continents left, and many islands as well. We've got our work cut out for us. Charlie's sent his list and the Lone Gunmen have gone through it, finding that all the men are legit. Bill has replied to my e-mail and agreed with the project. His list too was found legit. Jimmy has a brother in the Air Force as well and they're using him and his list. When it comes down to it we have 26 guys and 7 women now added on our quest.   
  
"Scully."  
  
"Hmm…yeah Mulder…what is it?"  
  
"Your kind of drifting. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah…im just thinking. What time is it?"  
  
"6:21."  
  
"We should call it a day. I'd like to go see Will and Missy…and my stomach's starting to growl. We should make something for dinner."  
  
"Alright. Have you heard from Bill or Charlie recently?"  
  
"Charlie e-mailed last night. He said everything's ready…all that they need now is the antidote."  
  
We, along with Monica and John, walked upstairs to get something to eat. I smiled and the poof in her stomach. She's almost 5 months along now and bigger than her first pregnancy had been. "Are you guys going to find out the sex? Or is it going to be a surprise?"   
  
"Surprise."  
  
"What are you hoping for?"  
  
"Well, seeing as we've already got a boy I'd like to have girl."  
  
"I'd like to have another boy." John adds.  
  
"You would." She says rubbing her stomach, "either way we're not finding out until this one is born. What about you two? Are you going to find out. And if no, what are you hoping for?"  
  
"We're going to wait too, and im really indifferent on the subject, but if I had to choose, I'd want another boy." I say with a smile, "im not sure why though."  
  
"I'd want another boy too, if I had to choose, but if we have another girl I'll be equally as happy. As long as it's got all 10 fingers and toes, and is healthy, then im happy."  
  
"You don't want it to have all arms and legs?" John blurts out without thinking, he thinks about what he said for a moment before speaking again, "never mind that last statement. I really need to think before I speak."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Hey, what's that 'suppose ta mean?"  
  
"Im just agreeing with you, honey. You said it, I agreed. Can't get mad at me for agreeing."  
  
"I couldn't get mad at you period."  
  
"Spare us the sappiness ok guys?" Mulder pleads, "we hear it enough with Kim and Byers."  
  
Monica laughs, "we'll try."  
  
After eating something I went into the living room where Nathan and Gibson were watching the kids, and spent some time with Missy…she's getting closer to talking everyday. I give her another week or two before she says her first word. And I'll be highly upset if it's not momma. But if it's dadda then it'll be ok…most little girls say dadda first. Will's first word was momma…I was so happy when he said it. I cried for hours.   
  
After Missy fell asleep Mulder, Will, and I watched Will's favorite cartoon movie, Shreck. Mulder likes it as well, but I can't fathom why. I think it's a waste of two hours. But if my men like it then I guess im stuck with it. After the movie I can see Will's eyelids drooping so Mulder carries him into his bedroom where I read him his bedtime story. He resisted sleep at first, but soon he was lightly snoring.   
  
"Well, if anything, we know for sure he's your kid." I said when we sat back down on the couch in the living room. Everybody else had gone to their separate rooms. So we, for once, were alone.  
  
"How's that?" He inquired.  
  
"The snoring. I don't snore…but you…you snore like crazy."  
  
He smiled at me, "you sure you don't snore? Cause I could swear that you do."  
  
"Whatever Mulder, I do not snore. You just hear yourself snoring…not me."  
  
"Uh-hmm, whatever you say. You want to watch another movie."  
  
"As long as I get to pick it."  
  
"Sure. What do you want to watch?"  
  
"Something scary…how about Halloween, I know it's not scary per se, but it's a classic."  
  
"Ok sure. That sounds good…haven't seen it in years."  
  
I put the movie in and got situated on the couch, Mulder's arm draped over my shoulder and me with my head resting on his chest. I pulled an afghan over my legs and watched as Michael Myers killed various people. "You know, this movie's always made me laugh. Not because people were getting killed mind you, but because they put themselves in that situation. Ok, it's Halloween, a killer's on the loose, and you're in a big, disserted house. Are you going to stick around and investigate, or run at the first noise you hear? And don't use us as examples…were different."  
  
"I was going to say, that sounds like us on Christmas those few years ago."  
  
"That wasn't my idea…that thing…whatever it was…stole my car keys."  
  
"So you admit it wasn't a man."  
  
"A man couldn't have a hole in his head Mulder…I saw straight through it. Anyway, I don't like to think about that night…it was too strange. Even for us…and we've seen some strange shit over the years. But I guess those *ghost* saw what we couldn't."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Our feelings for each other."  
  
He smiled at me and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Lets get some rest Scully, it's already after 12."  
  
I nodded, got up, and turned off the TV. On the way back to out room I could see a small night light on in Will and Missy's room. I creaked the door open a bit and peeked inside. Will was standing in front of his sisters crib and from what I could see talking to her…but his voice was so low I couldn't hear what he was saying. I smiled at the picture and closed the door. After crawling into my warm bed I could no longer see the light shining from under their bedroom door. I cuddled closer to Mulder and instantly fell asleep.  
  
2 days later:  
  
Mulder peaks his head through the door of my office, "Dana…you up for taking a lunch break?"  
  
"Sure, just let me clean up. I'll meet you upstairs in…uh…lets say 10 minutes?"  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting."  
  
I cleaned up quickly and went upstairs, it was a warm day outside…the sky was beautiful, only the occasional fluffy cloud lingered in it. Mulder was standing in the doorway to the house waiting for me, a picnic basket in hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Picnic."  
  
"Where?"  
  
He pointed to a spot by the small pond that was in the backyard, a red and white checkered blanket lay with a small portable radio on top of it. I smiled as I walked over towards it. Mulder came behind me and set the basket down on the ground. Then I too sat on the blanket and he sat next to me.   
  
"Mulder. You didn't have to do all this."  
  
"I know, I wanted to. You've been working so hard. You deserve a surprise every now and then. A good one that is." He smiled warmly, "you like it?"  
  
"Like it? Mulder, its wonderful. This is so not like you though."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You don't usually do things like this. It's a good change, you should more often."  
  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was a short at first but I deepened it and pulled him closer to me. When we broke the kiss for air he smiled.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I don't remember saying thank you."  
  
"That was thanks enough."  
  
I laughed and kissed him again, a short kiss this time though. Then we ate the picnic that I was sure he hadn't packed. "My mother made this food didn't she?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Mulder, she's my mother. She's made many picnics for me over the years. I think I'd know her cooking when I taste it."  
  
"Well, I tried to make something. But it burned…she took over from there."  
  
I smiled and took a drink of water, we ate for a little bit longer before the door to the house opened and Will came bounding out and over towards us. He came crashing into my arms and I fell backwards, Will on top of me. I laughed as Mulder pulled him off me and sat him down onto the blanket. Will grabbed one of the sandwiches and stuck it into his mouth. He chewed it happily and looked at his daddy.   
  
"Gamma make it?"  
  
I laughed, he would be two in a week and he already could tell the difference between his fathers cooking and his grandmothers…which im sure Missy could tell the difference as well, but that was irrelevant at the moment, "yes honey, gamma made it."  
  
"Good, daddy make bad."  
  
This caused me to laugh harder and Mulder gave me a look.  
  
"I do not cook bad."  
  
"Uh-huh daddy. No yummy."  
  
I nearly toppled over with laughter.   
  
"What about mommy? How does mommy cook?" Mulder questioned.   
  
"Gooder than daddy."  
  
That was the last straw, I fell backwards consumed with laughter. Will looked at me funny while Mulder had a grave look on his face.  
  
"I really don't see how this is funny Scully. Not at all."  
  
Through fits of laughter I managed to get it, "I…do…very…funny." After laughing for more than 10 minutes I finally made myself stop and placed my hand over my stomach which was starting to hurt a bit from so much laughter. I was sure it had probably upset the little one.   
  
"Im sorry Mulder, I didn't mean to laugh. I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Yea, sure. Whatever. You didn't mean it. I really believe that."  
  
"You've got to admit it though Mulder, it was funny."  
  
"What funny mommy?"  
  
"Daddy can't cook."  
  
"No. Daddy no cook."  
  
Though I tried with all my might I laughed again. But this time I covered my mouth and made myself stop. I gathered Will into my arms and carried him inside. I sat him in front of the TV where Sponge Bob Square Pants was on and he instantly became enthralled with the program. I walked back outside, went to Mulder, gave him a small kiss, "im going back to work ok hon? I'll end early today, if you see Monica tell her that she's supposed to be helping."  
  
"Yeah, ok. See you later babe."  
  
I kissed him again and went back underground to finish my work.  
  
Half an hour later:  
  
Monica walked through the door, "Dana…Dana, are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah Monica. Im over here." I called from the corner I was in. "Mulder finally found you?"  
  
"Yea…im sorry, I forgot that you and I were supposed to be working in here today. I was with Kim and Vikki in the other room. Im sorry, I didn't mean for you to be all alone."  
  
"Yeah, well. Don't do it again. All is forgiven. The funniest thing happened today though…" I continued in telling her about what happened with Will outside. By the end of the story we were both laughing so hard we had tears falling from our eyes.   
  
"He…really…said that?" She said through laughter.   
  
"Yeah. It was hilarious. I don't think Mulder appreciated it much though, he seemed pretty hurt by it…but I think it was more of my laughing."  
  
"Well, you can't really blame Will for what he said, he's only 2 years old. But if it had happened to me, im sure I'd be laughing just as hard."  
  
I smiled and we continued working, and as I promised I quite work early…at 5 o'clock. And went and found Mulder where he and John were working on the magnite. I slid my arms around his waist and told him if I could take an early day so could he. He smiled down at me and Monica came in for John. We waited as they cleaned up and then went back upstairs. Mulder and I stayed outside while John and Monica went in to see John Jr. I'd asked Monica to ask Tru to bring out Will and Missy.  
  
A few minutes after they went in Tru came out holding Missy and Will came behind her. Will climbed into the chair with me and Tru handed Missy over to her daddy.   
  
"So Will, what did you do today?"  
  
"Papaw and me play hide n seek. I won."  
  
"Good for you. Is that all?"  
  
"Watch TV."  
  
"And made fun of daddy." Mulder muttered under his breath. I shot him a look and he pretended as if he said nothing, looking down at Missy. He played with the thick brown hair on her head and let her curl her fingers around one of his.   
  
I smiled at the bond between the two and Will looked up at me. He tugged on my shirt and I shifted my gaze towards his face, "What is it Will?"  
  
"Daddy hold me?"  
  
I looked over at Mulder and he nodded. Will climbed off my lap and Mulder handed Missy into my arms. Will climbed into his daddy's lap and smiled. I got up from the table and told Mulder that I was going to feed Missy and he nodded. Then he got up as well and asked Will if he wanted to play hide and seek. Will jumped up and down happily and they went off to play their game.  
  
I smiled as they ran off, Mulder's such a great father…a part of that being because he's such a big kid as well, but at the same time he's got more wisdom than a man much older than him. Missy looked up at me with big blue eyes and I sighed, "I know, I know. Dinner time. Let's go."  
  
Life can be so wonderful.  
  
a/n: sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out. With all the story's im writing plus school it's a bit hard. And because of the last two days I didn't have school (ain't snow wonderful?) I got to work a lot…so I got this chapter out. Yeah. Um…I'll probably focus on the next chapter of return to me, so im not sure when I'll have the next chapter out. Anyway, please, please, please review! I live for reviews, and the more I get the quicker I get the next chapter out. ;) 


	6. part 6

To Save the World 6  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
We've done nothing but work, the LG haven't found any other e-mails between Kersh and another person from the shadow government. Charlie's added two more people to his list of those who are going to help him with releasing the antidote, and Bill's added 1. Im not sure if Jimmy's added anybody recently though, we haven't heard from him in a couple of days…which is understandable, he has to keep contact down to a minimum. We can't take the chance somebody's reading over his e-mails.   
  
We've got a lot more of the antidotes made, im not sure how many places we can release it in, but it's got to be a few. Will has a cold, it's not serious but by the way he's acting you'd think he was dying. But he's just a little boy, he's going to exaggerate everything.   
  
"Dana." Monica calls from the other couch.  
  
"Yeah?" I say coming back to reality, "what is it?"  
  
"The movies over, are we just going to sit here in front of a blank screen?"  
  
"Oh, im sorry. I wasn't paying attention to it."  
  
"I got that much. What'cha thinking about?"  
  
"Work, what else."  
  
"Yeah, guess I didn't really need to ask did I?"  
  
"Guess not. What time is it?"  
  
"12:32, everybody's already gone to bed."  
  
"Even Mulder?"  
  
"No, he's in the kitchen."  
  
"There's a big surprise." I get off the couch to go into the kitchen and find him, "Mulder. Why are you making something to eat at 12 in the morning?"  
  
"Ever heard of a midnight snack Scully?"  
  
"Well, you don't need one. It's late, im going to bed. Weather you come with me or not."  
  
He sighed and put whatever he had back into the fridge, and walked behind me into the bedroom. I changed out of my clothes and into one of Mulder's oversized t-shirts.  
  
"You know what Scully, it's at times like these when you look sexiest."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration, why times like these?"  
  
"Because you're not trying to be. It's natural, and the fact your carrying my child doesn't hurt anything…I love the way you look when your pregnant."  
  
I climbed into the bed next to him, "well, thank you…im glad I look sexy. Night Mulder."  
  
He chuckles, "sweet dreams Scully."  
  
The next morning:  
  
I woke up with Mulder's arms still wrapped around me, but nature was calling so I had to slip from under his embrace and out of the warmth of the covers. I walked quietly to the bathroom because I hadn't looked at the clock and didn't know what time it was exactly. When I got back into the bedroom Mulder was awake and sitting up on the bed. I looked at the clock, 7:32.  
  
"Your awake." I stated.  
  
"Yeah, I felt you getting out of bed, it woke me up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's time to get up anyway. Im surprised I slept so long." He slides out of bed, "guess it's time to get to work isn't it?"  
  
"After showering and breakfast, yeah."  
  
"I showered last night, I guess I'll eat and go on down…I'll see you when you get done getting ready and eating I guess." He changed out of his nightclothes and into some jeans and a dark blue cotton tee. He kissed me before walking out the door.   
  
I grabbed something to wear and went ahead with my shower, 15 minutes later I was sitting in front of the breakfast table eating an bacon, egg, and cheese bagel that Mulder had left out for me. After I ate I went on underground to the bunker and found Mulder in his office. "You waiting for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to check some things out. See if there was any sightings."  
  
"Is there?"  
  
"A few around Tennessee, the tri-city area."  
  
"Tri-cities?"  
  
"Johnson City, Bristol, and Kingsport."  
  
"Ah…ok. Is that all?"  
  
"There's a few others scattered around, but none with more than two or three. In the tri-city area there's about 10."  
  
"Well, right now that's not as important as what you should be doing. Come on, we need to make some more antidote, Charlie is expecting the first load by next week. And Bill by next month. So, we've got to work, work, work."  
  
"Oh, fun, fun, fun."  
  
"Don't get sarcastic with me Mulder."  
  
"Just kidding, ok Scully."  
  
"You know im pregnant, you can't kid, with the hormones everything sounds hostile."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lets get to it then."  
  
We worked without interruption until lunch and when we made it topside Vikki and Diane were eating on the patio.   
  
"Where have you guys been working?"  
  
"Room 7. Next to Monica and John, they're still down there though. I think they're going to come up soon. Tru and Nathan were looking for you two, something about Missy."  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"No, I don't think there was anything wrong."  
  
Mulder and I went looking for Tru and Nathan, and found them in the living room. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Missy's been trying to say something all day, hasn't yet but I think she's coming really close. Maybe you guys should take the day off, just in case she does. Don't want to miss her first words."  
  
"Ok, I guess we could. Haven't taken a day off yet, so."  
  
We ate lunch and then spent the rest of the day playing with Missy and Will…at around 4:30 Mulder was bouncing Missy on his knee when she laughed and blurted out dada. He stopped bouncing and looked at her with his mouth hanging open, then he looked at me. "Did you hear that?"  
  
I smiled widely, "she just said her first word."  
  
"She said dada." He beamed then kissed her on the forehead. She giggled and smiled a toothless grin. Then he went back to bouncing her on his knee, and she went back to laughing. I don't think he put her down for the rest of the day, not that I minded. I was the exact same way when Will said mama, he said it twice that day. Today Missy said dada three times.   
  
Hopefully soon she'll say another word, or it's all I'll hear out of Mulder. After he put her down to sleep and we read Will his bedtime story we went into our room and sat in bed talking about the events of the day.  
  
"Will's first word was mama wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was his second word?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No was his second word."  
  
"Yeah, no was his second word. He'd say it over and over again, no, no, no, no…it got pretty annoying. But it was so cute."  
  
"I wish I could've been there." He says frowning.  
  
"I wish you could've been there too, but you had to leave Mulder…I understand that. Im just happy that you'll be here for Missy and the baby, and im glad that Missy's first word was dada. You deserve that, I couldn't ask you to be a better father."  
  
"It scares the hell out of me."  
  
"What, being a father?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate that im responsible for their lives, I don't want to make a mistake. And, when they're older, especially Missy, I know they're going to hate how protective im going to be over them…but with all I know I don't know how I won't be."  
  
"I think that they'll understand Mulder, we've seen a lot of crazy people in our times and a lot of monsters as well. And then with the syndicate, it just makes it worse. Face it Mulder, we're paranoid people…and we probably always will be. Im sure our children will inherit that trait."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's inevitable."  
  
I smiled, "and Mulder…being a mother scares the hell out of me. It comes with the territory."  
  
"You've always got this way of making me feel better."  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
I kissed him gently on the lips, "night Mulder. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Scully."  
  
1 week later  
  
"We've got to get this to my brother, when is Ken going to get here?"  
  
"Chill Dana, he'll be here soon." John assured me, "just be patient."  
  
"I can't, this is to important not to be nervous."  
  
Mulder wrapped his arms around me, "Scully, don't be so apprehensive, this is going to work. I promise."  
  
"Oh, I know. But Ken is almost 30 minutes late."  
  
"He probably ran into traffic, don't worry." Monica says holding John Jr.   
  
Sure enough 10 minutes later Ken and Becky arrive, we load the cans of the antidote air into the back of the UHAL they rented and they took off for the meeting place for them and one of Charlie's guys. After they left I began to pace from the living room to the bathroom and back to the living room.  
  
"Dana, I wish you'd stop that. You're making me nervous." Diane says.  
  
"Im sorry, I can't help it. What if it doesn't work? What if somebody knows? What if they intercept the antidote."  
  
"And what if they don't?" Mulder says, "Dana you worry to much. Just don't let it get to you, try and calm down."  
  
I sat down on the couch and tapped my foot on the floor, "I can't do that. It doesn't work that way. I can't just shut off nervousness."  
  
"We'll it's not good for the baby."  
  
I took a deep breath, "I know, I know. Trust me if I could, I wouldn't be this nervous, but I just feel so helpless. All we can do is wait."  
  
And that's all we did, wait. Since the location they were going to was three hours away we waited for what seemed like years. 4 hours after they took off we got a phone call from Becky saying that they had hit a bit of traffic but they had made it ok, and Charlie's guy had just took off. That took a bit of the uneasiness away, but not much. I finally went down to the bunker and began to work to try and take my mind off of things.   
  
A few hours later Mulder came down, "Dana…you going to stay here all day? Will's asking where you are."  
  
"Im just trying to do something, anything, to keep me from worrying. This is helping a little bit, I guess I could go upstairs and play with Will, that might take it off my mind."  
  
"Playing with Will's always been my favorite remedy. Works the best too."  
  
I cleaned up a bit and then we went upstairs where Will came running towards me with open arms, I picked him up getting my fill in before I was so far along I wouldn't be able to lift a piece of clothing. I hugged him close to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
"Where mommy be?"  
  
"Downstairs honey, mommy was working."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I missed you too honey, but I was only gone for a little while."  
  
"I know, but I still miss you."  
  
"We'll you've got me now don't you. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment before answering, "hide n seek."  
  
I should've known. Hide and seek is Will's favorite game. "Ok, you go on and hide, I'll count to twenty and come after you." I put him down and he ran off, I started counting and when I reached twenty I looked around as if I didn't already know where he was. Every time we play hide and seek he goes into Mulder and my room and hides under the bed.   
  
I finally shouted that I gave up and he emerged from the bedroom wearing a huge smile. "I win gain!" he declared.  
  
"Yeah, looks like you do. You always win Will, you're the hide and seek champion."  
  
I sit on the couch Indian style and he comes and sits on my lap. Kim and Byers come downstairs, Kim holding Kathy in her arms. They sit on the couch opposite mine and Byers turns on the television. We watch Law & Order for awhile before I go off to put Will to bed, Mulder's already in their room rocking Missy to sleep, singing her a lullaby. I smile at them when we enter the room.   
  
Will climbs into bed and I read him his bedtime story, by the time im done Missy is in her crib and Will is snoring. I put the book on the nightstand and we go on to our room and climb into bed as well.   
  
It's not long before im asleep.  
  
4:54 am  
  
The ringing of the phone next to the bed wakes me up and I pick it up. "Hello?" I say groggily into the phone.   
  
"Dana. It's Charlie. I wanted to call you and let you know that it's arrived."  
  
"Really? Good. Do you know what time it is Charlie?"  
  
"7 am…oh, we're two hours ahead, im sorry sis. Go back to bed, I'll call later on in the day."  
  
"Alright Charlie. Call in about three hours. Talk to you then."  
  
"Ok sis, bye. Love you."  
  
"Yeah, love you too." I hung up the phone and cuddled back against Mulder.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Charlie, the antidotes arrived."  
  
He yawns, "ok. Night."  
  
I closed my eyes and fell back asleep instantly.  
  
8:05 am  
  
The telephone rings and Ryan picks it up, "yeah."  
  
He pauses for a second before handing me the phone, "Scully." I say into the receiver on instinct.   
  
"Dana, it's Charlie. I told you I'd call back. How have you been?"  
  
"Getting fatter and fatter every day, but other than that, good. What about you?"  
  
"We'll I've got another one on the way too. And other than stressing over this antidote business I've been doing great. You don't know how relived I was when the UHAL arrived this morning. Im sorry about calling you so early, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"No, that's fine. I was just as worried about the whole ordeal as you. You can ask anybody else here, they were all getting upset by how much I was pacing. I guess I was making them nervous with being nervous."  
  
"I know what you mean. Well sis, I'd better let you go. I'll e-mail you later with more details. Love you."  
  
"Love you too Charlie. Keep safe."  
  
"Back at you sis."  
  
I hung up the phone and informed everybody that he had called again. Then Monica, Marita, and I went downstairs and began to work. A little while later Mulder, Dr. Smalls, and John came down and joined us in working. We worked until 6:30, and we only stopped because Diane and Ryan came down and fussed at us. They had stopped working around 5:30.   
  
The rest of the day went accordingly, and I went to bed early. Pregnancy was starting to take its toll on me, I was fatigued. Mulder came to bed sometime after that, I know because I felt him wrap his arms around me. The baby kicked in my stomach and I smiled, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: It took me a long time to get this chapter out, and it's short no less. Damn writers block. Anyway, I will try and make the next chapter a longer one, but hey…I might just keep the chapters short. It's easier, and that way I can get chapters out in a shorter amount of time. And that's always a good thing. Anyway, thanks to everybody who's reviewed. Please keep reviewing. 


	7. part 7

To Save the World  
  
Part Seven  
  
2 weeks later  
  
I've just received word from Charlie that they've used the last of the antidote we sent. I was a bit surprised that it lasted so long. The way we figured out how to use it was pretty damn smart if you ask me…it's sort of the way farmers dust their crops or when theirs a wildfire and they release the orange powder onto it, only since the substance is clear it's gone unnoticed. Well that and the fact they release it at around 2 or 3 o'clock every morning while most of the world (the sane part that is), is sleeping. And the ones who are awake are to tired to notice anything.  
  
There has been a few e-mail from sg1 to other's, such as, sg2 and sg4, all of them basically say the same. Everything is clear and the process will being soon. I just wish we could figure out what the damn process is. I feel a headache coming on.  
  
"Dana." Diane calls from the other side of the room, "are you ok? You seem…stressed."  
  
"That's because I am. Oh, I don't know Diane, it's this whole deal with Kersh, it's got me confused. I just wish we knew what they were planning."  
  
"Don't worry so much Dana, it's not good for the baby. And besides, you should look at the good things, like the fact the entire population of the continent of North America is now immune to the black oil, and all of the Super Soldiers who dwelled here are now gone, well with the exception of those who have come by means of boat or plane in the last few hours."  
  
"I know. I know. It's just, im always the one to worry, it's sort of my job. Mulder gets into trouble, and I worry about him, the world is under the threat of extinction, and I worry."  
  
"Well, when you put it in those words it sounds justified." She smiles, "come on. Time to quit for today. It's already after 6 and I imagine that we are the only one's still working."  
  
"Ok, so what are you doing still down here?"  
  
"Keeping you company, although you barley noticed anybody else was still in the room. What were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
"Kersh, that asshole. Im just confused as to what they have planned. I mean, the date's set so there's not much they can do in the way of the invasion, but could it be possible that they know where we are and are planning on coming after us. Or they could be going after Charlie and Bill, because it only seems natural that I would go to them for help, doesn't it?"  
  
"Sure, but we still need them out there."  
  
"I know, I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen."  
  
The next day  
  
So, im around 3 months now, which means that Monica is about 7 months. Im not very big yet, where as she has gotten huge. I think she's enjoying this pregnancy more than the first, seeing as she knows what to expect. Missy was so much easier than Will, but then again, I did have some unusual circumstances regarding Will's existence, and then Mulder was gone, and all those people who came after us. I'll have to say, Missy was much easier than Will.  
  
We have to send out the next shipment of the antidotes to Charlie in 3 days, and then the first shipment goes to Bill in 5, as well as the first shipment to Jimmy's brother. Bill is in charge of Eurasia, and Jimmy's brother is going to South America. Charlie's second time is going to be, first, spreading the magnite antidote in North America again, just in case there are some more SS's around. After that he's going to Australia. He tried to say it was purely business, but when I suggested he go to Antarctica he quickly changed the subject.   
  
If he goes snorkeling on the great barrier reef I swear, I'll shoot him. And I will feel no remorse. Ok, well maybe a little, but just because I can't go snorkeling too.  
  
I put down my work and tell Marita that im calling it quits for the day, she looks at me a bit strangely, probably because it's just now after 4, and I haven't taken a early day in a long time, I don't know, I just don't feel like working at the moment.   
  
I feel like a bubble bath, I haven't taken one of those in a long while.   
  
I quietly make my way up into the house, it's around Kathy's naptime so I don't want to wake her up. Mulder's sitting on the bed reading something when I walk into our room. He looks up at me confused, "hey Scully, what are you doing off work so early? This isn't like you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just felt like stopping for the day and taking a long bubble bath. I think I deserve one."  
  
"Oh, good idea. Care if I join you?"  
  
"You think you can behave?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
I smile, "ok then."  
  
5 days later  
  
2:11pm  
  
Worrying Scully is back, we just sent out two shipments of the antidotes. One to Bill in California, and the other to Jimmy's brother in Virginia. I've started biting my nails, which I swore I would never do, and when im not biting my nails im shaking my leg, it's starting to drive Mulder crazy, but I just can't help it. The shipment went off a few hours ago, and should arrive at Bill's safe place in at least 2 hours, but Jimmy's cousin was another story, it wouldn't be there for another 6 hours. And im going out of my mind with worry, although the shipment to Charlie in Florida went well. It went out a few days ago.  
  
So, im down here working my ass off, trying to do anything to get my mind off the worry. Marita and Monica are also down here with me, John and Mulder are next door in his office, going over UFO sightings. The tri-cities still has many sightings a day, but it's cooled off a bit. Also, Camp Lejeune in North Carolina, and McDeal Airforce Base in Tampa, Florida, and Charleston, South Carolina, have had many sightings.   
  
"Dana." Marita calls from the other end of the room, "have you made more of the antidote yet?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the freezer." I go back to my work, but a minute or so later I call back out to her. "Marita."  
  
"Yeah, Dana."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"Do I miss who?"  
  
"Krycheck."  
  
Her eyes glaze over for a second, but then she stands up straight, "sometimes I'll catch myself thinking about him, but do I truly miss him. No. Alex only used me, as I did him. And the only reason he sent me the antidote was to get back at the syndicate for doing what they did to him. He was great in--"  
  
I quickly stop her, "I don't really care to know that Marita. It was just a simple yes or no question."  
  
"Well, I miss some things…" she goes back to working and Monica and I share a look. She notices this, "oh not those things, well yeah those things, but not just those things. We had our moments I guess, when neither of us needed to use the other. We had a few meaningful talks."  
  
"Hmm." I said before going back to work.   
  
"Hmm what?"  
  
"I just don't see Krycheck as somebody who would like to talk."  
  
"Do you see me as somebody who would like to talk."  
  
"Right, ok. I guess every now and then a good talk is due, Mulder and I have our little talks, most of the time its about the kids or when we worked on the x-files, sometimes he talks about Sam and I talk about Missy."  
  
"John and I have those too, but most of the time its him talking about Luke and me talking my parents, or lack thereof. A lot of the time we talk about New York, and he tells me about the cases you and he worked on, and then there's the ones we worked on…but your right, most of the time it's about John and the little one that's coming. You know, name's, aspirations, those types of things."  
  
"God forbid I ever become a mother." Marita jokes.  
  
"Would you though? Be a mother I mean, would you want to?"  
  
"Yeah, I would love to be a mother, but it's not like I got options. The good ones are taken, the good doctor is a few years younger than I, and im defiantly not going after the hippy or the troll."  
  
I smile, "you know Dr. Smalls is only 4 years younger than you are." (ok, im not sure how old Marita actually is, but in here she's 36)   
  
She rolled her eyes and looked away, "im just don't want a relationship, don't get me wrong, and kid would be wonderful. But I just don't want that."  
  
I nodded, "I understand."   
  
Then we all went back to working.  
  
2 hours later  
  
I hadn't even heard the phone ring, I guess I must have been thinking or something, but when Mulder handed it to me I looked at him confused. "Who is it?"  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"Oh." I held the phone up to my ear, "yeah this is Dana."  
  
"Glad to know you finally realized you have a first name. I was waiting for you to pick up and say Scully."  
  
"Well, Mulder and I came to the conclusion that even though we don't have all the paperwork, and haven't been legally married yet, doesn't mean were not already."  
  
"Face it Dana, you two have been married for over 10 years."  
  
I laughed, glad that my brother's grudge against Mulder was over, "you're right. I guess we have. But now, big brother of mine, I am no longer a Scully."  
  
"Ok…does that mean you answer the phone sometimes and say Mulder?"  
  
"No, that's still Mulder's thing. To me he's still Mulder, and on occasion Fox, and to him im still the same old Scully, but everybody else call's me Dana now."  
  
"Got'cha. Well, I just wanted to call and let you know that the shipment came in a bit ago, we checked over it, everything's good." There was some noise in the background, "oh, I gotta go. Billy just fell on his skateboard and cut himself. He knows that when Tara fixes his scrapes it stings. Tara no longer fixes his scrapes. I guess she thinks I can hold him down or something. I'll talk with you later little sister."  
  
"Ok, Bill, tell everybody I said hello. Oh, by the way, how's Kaylinn doing?"  
  
"She's fine, getting bigger everyday, and im not as young as I use to be."  
  
"That's for sure. I won't keep you any longer. I love you Bill."  
  
"Love you too sis."  
  
I hung up with him and relayed his message to everybody, then Mulder and I spent the rest of the day with the kids and around 9:30 we took them to bed, Missy saying her new word of the week, which is 'hi-de' which I guess is some form of hello. So far she says dada, mama, hi-de, and bad. She hasn't learned no yet, but at this rate she should figure it out soon. She soon falls asleep, with my coxing singing, and we put Will down for his story.   
  
"Momma."   
  
"Yes Will."  
  
"When new baby get here?"  
  
"In a while Will."  
  
"I talk to it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He scooted up to me and placed one of his small hands over my belly, "hello. I Will, you big brother, just let you know, I love you."  
  
I smiled at him, and he scooted back to where he was before and laid down on his pillow. Then Mulder read him his story and after he was done we went out into the living room and talked with John, Monica, Hannah, Alan, and Gibson for awhile. Everybody else had already gone off to their rooms either in the house or down in the bunker. Around 11:30 Mulder and I retired to our room. As I was changing Mulder wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. "Mulder, no, not tonight."  
  
"Come on Scully, I've got to get it while I can."  
  
"Fox Mulder!"  
  
"Yes, that's me. And you're Dana Mulder. Now that we've introduced ourselves we can get down to the fun stuff." He turned me around and kissed me passionately, his arms still had their hold on my waist, and wouldn't let go. So, I did the only things that I could do, I gave in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, closing the gap of about an inch between us.   
  
All in all, I'd say that it was a pretty good night.  
  
~**~**~**~   
  
a/n: so this chapter is shorter than the others too, but a few people have been saying that the chapters to this story are a bit long and I for one agree, so from now on I'll try to keep them around this length. Nothing as long as the first few, anyway. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to post the next one soon, but I make no promises, ones that im not sure if I'll be able to keep anyway. Well, thanks to those who have reviewed and please keep reviewing.   
  
~Brittany~ 


	8. part 8

TO SAVE THE WORLD  
  
PART EIGHT  
  
2 MONTHS LATER:  
  
Well, after four hours of labor on Monica's part she gave birth to her second child. Angel Joy Dogett. She's a beautiful baby, 6 pounds 4 oz., a head full of light brown hair and the same stunning eyes that belong to her father and brother. I think Monica is a little upset about this, neither of her children have inherited her eyes, but the blue she does have is so intense it somehow doesn't matter.  
  
We've been distributing the antidotes without any problems so far, Kersh seems to be blind to our little ploy to stop colonization. Or maybe he does know, he's just formulating his plan of attack. I shudder at the thought.   
  
Turns out Charlie did take an hour or so and went snorkeling on the great barrier reef. I swear, the next time I see him, it's not going to be the pleasant family reunion he would hope for. I'm so jealous.   
  
"Dana." Monica calls from the bed, "do you want to hold her?"  
  
I nod silently and take the sleeping newborn into my arms. She stirs a bit, nestling into my embrace, but she doesn't wake. I rock her back in forth as if to keep her sleeping. "Just think, in four months we're going to have another." I laugh, quietly so I don't wake Angel up, "you know from the outside it looks like we planned on having our children around the same time."  
  
She laughs a bit as well.  
  
"So, why Angel Joy?"  
  
She shakes her head, "I'm not sure. It just felt…right. And I know by now to go with my feelings."  
  
"Well, it's a beautiful name, It suits her, she looks so peaceful sleeping. Let's just hope she's not a whiner."  
  
"Well," she said looking at John, "I think with her father whining is inevitable."  
  
"Hey." He says in protest. "I do not whine."  
  
"Sure you don't honey." She says with a chuckle.   
  
Angel moves in my arms once more and her eyelids--void of any eyelashes-- flutter open. I find myself lost in the brightness of her eyes as she stares up at me awestruck. She makes a small noise, I'm not sure what it should be classified as…a giggle maybe, and closes her eyes once more. Content that I am somebody to be trusted, and therefore she can sleep easily. I smile looking down at her and William walks in the room.  
  
"Hi momma."  
  
"Shh, the baby is sleeping."  
  
"I hold her?"  
  
I look at Monica and John for approval and they nod their heads.  
  
"Ok. Sit down first."   
  
He does. "Like this momma?"  
  
"Yeah." I sit down next to him, "now hold out your arms like mine are." He does and I place Angel into them. "Now, you've got to cradle her head carefully. Make sure you have it held up." I show him how to hold her head, "like this. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Ok. Be very careful."  
  
"I be careful." He says as he holds onto her, just as I showed him. He smiles down at her but she remains asleep. He holds her for a few minutes before he gets his fill and his short-attention-span tells him its time to go somewhere else. He very carefully, and slowly, puts Angel back into my arms. Then he runs off to wherever he wants to be, probably to find his daddy.  
  
I hold Angel for a little bit longer before giving her back to her mother, Dr. Smalls comes into the room to check up on Monica and the baby, and while he's doing his check-up I figure it's my best opportunity to slip out of the room, it's starting to get late, and I'm starting to get tired.   
  
I find Will playing with Tru in her bedroom, and tell him that it's time for bed. He protest for a few minutes but in the end I finally win. Tru gives me a silent thank-you and I smile, Will is a handful, he's at that age, the terrible two's. He likes to get into anything and everything, and lately nothing seems to hold his attention for over 5 minutes, 10 tops.   
  
We walk up to the house and I tuck him into bed, then read him his story. After he's asleep I check on Missy. She too is happily snoozing. God, when they say time flies they're not kidding. It seems like just yesterday I had Missy, it's hard to believe that its been over 10 months. She's gotten so big, it's amazing. I guess I've been standing there for awhile because my legs are starting to go numb from not moving. I walk across the hall and into the bedroom, where I'm surprised to see Mulder's already in the bed. Weather he's asleep or not, I don't know.  
  
I change quickly and slid into the bed next to him, he must be asleep because he stirs in his slumber and unconsciously places an arm around my large belly. The baby moves in my stomach, and it wakes him up. He looks at me confused and then realizes what he felt. He places his hand on my stomach and rubs it, trying to calm the baby, and it works. He or she stops her movement and Mulder smiles at me, then goes back to sleep. I too lay my head down and I'm instantly asleep.  
  
6 weeks later  
  
Today's Missy's first birthday. Becky and Ken got her the cake Mulder and I picked out, and some baby toys and clothes as gifts, ones that we too picked out. Becky brought a sales ad for us to look through.   
  
We're all gathered around a table in the kitchen and Missy's white birthday cake with multicolored balloons, the one birthday candle looks awkward for such a large cake, but Missy seems happy. I place her in front of the cake and she squeals with happiness, then she sticks her hands into the icing, digging into the cake with her bare hands.  
  
I let out a throaty chuckle as I watch her tear up the cake. She looks at me confused then lifts her arms up as if to say I-want-to-be-held. I look at the icing that's halfway up her arms and sigh. She doesn't move her arms, and I doubt that she will, so, I pick her up. She flails her arms around, getting icing all over me, my clothes, and in my hair. Then she lets out another happy squeal.   
  
After I've gotten messy enough I decide to share the wealth, "you want to go to daddy Missy?"  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" She squeals happily, and I look at Mulder with an evil grin.  
  
He gapes at me, but then smiles and I hand her over to him, soon his clothes, face, and arms are covered with the icing, but he's lucky enough that he's tall so his hair wasn't affected. After he cleans up Missy, and himself, and I clean up we go into the living room where she's going to open presents. Well, Mulder and I will mostly be the ones opening them, but she'll do her part.   
  
We end up taking a little over an hour before she's done opening the presents, and when she's done with the presents she spends her time playing with the wrapping paper. Go figure.   
  
Around 4:35 the telephone rings and Mulder picks it up. He doesn't say anything into the receiver, rather waits for the person at the other end to talk. After a second or so he speaks up, "yeah. Hold on just one second." He walks to me and hands me the phone.  
  
I pick it up, "Dana."  
  
"Hey big sister. It's Missy's birthday right? I wanted to call and see how that was going."  
  
"Good, she's having a blast playing with her precious moments wrapping paper. You want to talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Put her on the phone."  
  
I walk to where Missy sits in the middle of the phone and hand it to her, "Uncle Charlie wants to talk to you."   
  
She brings the phone to her ear, "Hi-de!" She squeals and then giggles. She babbles for awhile, I hear daddy, bad, and no somewhere in the incoherent speech. Then she takes the phone away from her ear and presses buttons. I laugh and take the phone then put it back to her ear.  
  
"Say goodbye Missy."  
  
"Buh-bi."   
  
I put the phone back up to my ear, "so. Did you understand anything about that?"  
  
"She said daddy bad, and when I asked her if mommy was bad she said no."  
  
"That's my girl." I smiled. "Ok Charlie, you know the drill, we can't talk long. I'll e-mail you some pictures of the party ok?"  
  
"Good. I'll be waiting for them. Bye Dana."  
  
"Bye Charlie." Then I hung up.   
  
Missy stands up and then on shaky legs walks to the coffee table in the middle of the room, holding on to the edge she walks to the end of the coffee table then to the couch from there. She grabs hold of the couch for leverage and giggles. I pick her up and throw her into the air, I catch her and she squeals. I do this once more and she says, "gain!" Which is the first time she's said that word. I smile and once again throw her in the air.   
  
The rest of the day goes accordingly.   
  
1 week later  
  
Work has been especially brutal for the past week, we've reproduced more than twice the amount than we normally do, and I for one am not complaining. We've sent off new shipments to all three of our bases. They all arrived unharmed, I'm wondering if maybe the syndicate knows about it, and is giving us false hope. God, I hope that's not the case.  
  
We still haven't had any new news about Kersh and his little project. We need somebody on the inside, but there's nobody that we can trust, or if there is they've not come forward. We could really use a 'deep throat', hell we could use 'X' at this moment. But, I guess if there is somebody on the project that disagrees with it he or she will come in due time. Although, I'm not sure if there is somebody like that. With all the leaks they've had in the past I'm sure Kersh knows that he has to have the lowest of the low, people who would never change their minds about what they're doing. Let's just hope one person with some form of human decency. Although that seems unlikely.   
  
Nevertheless, we've got to figure out what Kersh is up to.  
  
~**~**~**~ 


	9. part 9

a/n: Ok guys, no more babies, this last one of Scully's is to be the last. I know, there were a lot.  
  
TO SAVE THE WORLD  
  
PART 8  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
1 month later  
  
I woke up at 5 in the morning to a very unpleasant contraction. Why I always go into labor while I'm asleep I'll never know, it could be a conspiracy, although, I'm not quite sure how that would work out. Anywho, back to the pain. I, of course, instantly woke Mulder up. He grumbled for a while before I yelled at him to stop being such an ass, I was in labor. His eyes flew open and the grumbling stopped. For then at least.   
  
So, 7 hours--and many curse words-- later, at 12:04, I gave birth to my second son. Mulder and I had decided on the name a couple of months before, this time instead of naming him after a family member we had Becky get us a baby book and picked from the choices in it. We settled on Caden. Caden Michel Mulder. From what we can tell so far, he has my hair, but it's not as bright a red. It's toned down some, his eyes were the same hazel as his fathers. Most babies have blue eyes at birth, but rarely they're not. I guess this is one of those rare occasions.  
  
Mulder has been apologizing profusely, Caden has his nose. Well, as far as we can tell he does.   
  
Right now it's just a little bit after 3, and Dr. Smalls said that they're bringing Caden back to see me, they took him a while ago to get him cleaned up and make sure everything is alright with him. Since he's coming back I can presume that everything is.  
  
Everybody came to see me about an hour ago, they congratulated me, and Dr. Smalls shooed them out after 10 minutes. Mulder's stayed with me the whole time, but for the most part (not including childbirth) he's been asleep. I can't blame him though, when I reached 8 months they made me stop working and since then Mulder has been taking my work load on. He hasn't gotten much sleep.  
  
There's a knock at the door and Dr. Smalls asks if he can enter. After I tell him yes, he can, he opens the door and he and Tru come in. Tru carrying the three hour young Caden in her arms. She's sort of been Dr. Smalls' nurse. She says that after all of this is over she wants to go to med school. Mom has been sort of home schooling her, Nathan, and Gibson. And when this is over the lone gunmen have said they're going to get them fake high school diploma's. Not to mention probably new names, if Kersh knows that they're with us.  
  
Tru brings Caden to me while Dr. Smalls wakes Mulder up by sort of nudging him with his foot. Mulder snaps up from his position on the side of the bed and looks around confused. When he notices Dr. Smalls smirking he gets a knowing look on his face.  
  
"How long have I been out?" He says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Since everybody left, about 50 or so minutes ago. We finished with Caden and Dana very adamantly said that the instant we were done with him to bring him back to her. So…we did." Tru explains while placing Caden in my arms. "By the way Dana, I love the name Caden."  
  
"Hey." Mulder blurts, "I had a part in the picking of his name too."  
  
I roll my eyes, "After 2 hours of *discussing* it."   
  
She smirks and her and Dr. Smalls leave the room.   
  
I look down at the sleeping form in my arms and smile, he was my biggest baby yet 6 pounds 4 oz. Missy was premature so she was just a bit shy of 5 pounds, and Will was 6 pounds 2 oz. Not very much of a difference between him and Will, but then again, I had Will a little late. Caden was right on time.  
  
He stirs and opens his eyes, gazing at me awestruck. If he's this captivated whilst seeing in black and white (as baby's do at birth) I can only wonder how amazed he'll be when he starts to see in color.   
  
Uh-oh, he's a crier.   
  
After a little bit of rocking, and a lot of pleading, he finally settles down, much to Mulder's--and my--appreciation. He may be a new born, but he sure did develop his lungs. I imagine he's worse than Missy and Will were together. But then again, Missy and Will weren't much of criers. Neither was John Jr. or Katherine, but Angel sure is. That girl has a very powerful set of lungs, and she's already figured out how to use it to her advantage. And she's only 4 months.  
  
After about an hour of just sitting there in silence watching him sleep Dr. Smalls comes back into the room and tells me that I need my rest, and he should take Caden back to the makeshift newborn ward of our makeshift hospital. Although I'm hesitant to do so, I know he's right, so I give him to Dr. Smalls and lay down. Mulder climbs into the bed with me, draping an arm around my already smaller stomach, and I snuggle up to him, after a few minutes I'm asleep.  
  
1 month later  
  
"Shh…" I plead with Caden, "Hush hush now Caden, it's ok, mommy's here." Hmm, the outcome doesn't seem to be the one I had initially intended upon. Please, don't tell me that I'm going to have to sing, I can't carry a note.  
  
["You know, someone once told me that the best way to regenerate body heat was to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with somebody who's already naked"  
  
"Maybe if it rains sleeping bag's you'll get lucky"]  
  
I smile at the flashback, if he only knew that if we had a sleeping bag with us that night I would have seriously contemplated that theory.   
  
Caden's wails of discomfort bring me back to reality, and I begin to sing quietly, "Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine, I never understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine."  
  
"Now the chorus." Mulder says from the doorway.   
  
I can't help it, I jump slightly. "God Mulder, you scared me."  
  
"That I can see." He sits down on Will's big-boy bed and smiles. "I remember that case. I'm still waiting for it to rain sleeping bags."  
  
I roll my eyes at him, "Mulder, you really don't have to wait for sleeping bags to pour from the heavens anymore. I think that Will, Missy, and Caden prove that. Don't you?"  
  
"Who says it was you I wanted to crawl into the sleeping bag with."  
  
"Who else was there Mulder?"  
  
"Right. Ok, so it was you. But, we've never…you know…in a sleeping bag."   
  
"Mulder. Out."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Out. I'm trying to put Caden to bed."  
  
"Ooh…does that mean when you're done we get to--"  
  
"Out!"   
  
"Alright. Alright." He says while walking out the room. I hear him grumble something along the lines of 'I can't get nothing' but could really care less because Caden is still wailing away.  
  
Ok, so 'Joy to the World' isn't actually helping. Maybe I should think of another song.  
  
I think for a moment before a not so particularly old song pops into my mind, so I take a chance and being to sing it. "So much more than this, there is something else there. When all that you had has all gone. More than this, I stand, feeling so connected. And I'm more than, right next to you."  
  
He starts to quite down a bit but hasn't fully yet. So, I continue to sing.  
  
"I woke up and the world outside was dark, all so quiet before the dawn, opened up the door and walked outside, the ground was cold." Quieter still, but not fully. "I walked until I couldn't walk anymore, to a place I'd never been, there was something stirring in the air. In front of me. I could see." He hiccupped a bit, but still didn't stop crying. I sang the chorus again, and he still didn't stop crying. "It started when I saw the ship go down, saw them struggle in the sea, suddenly the picture disappeared, in front of me." Boy, he's really fighting sleep tonight isn't he? "Now we're busy making all our busy plans, on foundations built to last, but, nothing fades as fast as the future, and nothing clings like the past. Until I can see" He's finally stopped crying, but hasn't fallen asleep. I continue to sing, "More than this, more than this, so much more than this, there is something out there, more than this, it's coming through. More than this, I stand, alone and so connected, and I'm more than, right next to you. Oh, and it's alright. When with every day, another bit falls away. Oh, and it's still alright, alright, alright. Like words together, we can make some sense." His eyes start to drop a bit, but he flings them back open. "Much more than this, way beyond imagination. Much more than this, beyond the stars. With my head so full, so full of fractured pictures, and I'm more than, right next to you. So much more than this, there is something else there. When all that you had has all gone. And more than this, I'm alone, feeling so connected, and I'm more than, right next to you." He's finally fallen asleep, and I place him gently into his crib. I stay with him for a few minutes to make sure he's actually asleep. When I'm content that he is I go into Mulder's and my room and slip under the covers.   
  
"Now, what were you saying about getting none?"  
  
I'd say it was a good night.  
  
3 months later  
  
Ok. So, worried Dana has once again reared her anxious face. We've set three trucks off, all full of both antidotes, and all heading in three different directions. One to Charlie in Florida, one to Bill in California, and one to Jimmy's cousin Daniel in Colorado.  
  
So, once again, I'm getting my exercise by pacing profusely. I've been told to stop worrying and sit down by almost everybody in the house. Only Mulder and mom haven't told me to take a break from wearing a whole in the ground, mom because she knows this is what I do when I'm nervous, and Mulder because he's learned to live with it by now. Everybody else is getting pissed because--and this is new to me--people pacing makes other people nervous. Who would've thunk it?  
  
We should be hearing from Bill anytime now, and Dan and Charlie about the same time, considering traffic. Which, is probably going to be horrible. All I know is, if we don't hear from them by the night I probably won't sleep much.   
  
Ok, no more thinking, just focus on pacing. Pacing is good, it takes my mind off of worrying. Left foot, right foot, left, right. Ok, turn. Left, right, left, right, left, right, now turn again.   
  
Oh great. Caden is crying again. Ok, something to do other than pacing.   
  
Never mind then, mom said she can take care of him. Back to pacing, left, right, left, turn. Right, left, right, left, right. Turn.   
  
"Stop saying right and left." Gibson says.  
  
"I'm not." I think for a second, "Oh. Sorry about that Gib, I'm just a bit nervous."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that." Hannah says, "Come on Dana, how many times have we gone through this before?"  
  
"Yeah Dana, chill, it's always been ok in the past."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Nathan, but I know. That's exactly why I'm so nervous. You'd think we would have run into trouble by now wouldn't you? I mean, if we were important enough for Kersh to come after us, wouldn't you think he'd still be on our trail? I for one would." I pause, "I'm just a bit apprehensive."  
  
"What's new?"  
  
I roll my eyes, "I know you guys don't like that I pace, but if I didn't I would be going crazy with worry."  
  
"And that's not what you're doing?"  
  
"No. I'm pacing." Right, left, right, turn. Left, right, left, right, turn.   
  
"Dana." Gibson urges. "Stop."  
  
"Sorry." I walk into the nursery/kid's room and tell mom that they're getting a little more perturbed then normal, I'll take care of Caden. She nods understandingly and leaves the room. Caden looks up at me with tears clouding his bright hazel eyes. He just fell asleep, what's he doing awake?  
  
"What is it little man?"   
  
He sniffles and tries to rub the tears out of his eyes. Then he continues to cry.  
  
"You want me to sing don't you? You tone deaf honey?" I smile, "Ok." I begin to sing what I've learned to be the best song to get him to fall asleep, "I woke up and the world outside was dark, all so quite before the dawn, opened up the door and walked outside. The ground was cold. I walked until I couldn't walk anymore, to a place I've never been. There was something stirring in the air, in front of me. I could see." By the time I was finished with the chorus he had fallen back to sleep. I placed him back in his crib and sat in the rocking chair and watched him sleep while I rocked back in forth. This was much better than pacing.  
  
I must have been in there for awhile, and fallen asleep, because the next thing I know I'm waking up to Will tugging on my shirt. I looked down at him confused. "What is it hon?"  
  
"Phone call."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Uncle Bill."  
  
I nod, "Alright, I'm coming." I follow him into the living room and Alan hands me the phone.  
  
"We thought you'd like to hear it for yourself."  
  
"Ok." I take the phone from him, "Hey Bill. It came alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Got here 15 minutes ago."  
  
"And you checked everything?"  
  
"Of course. It's all there, all intact. You know little sister, you shouldn't fret so much."  
  
"Well, somebody's got to. Why not me?"  
  
"Alright, if you must. Just don't pace so much. I'm tired of hearing people complaining."  
  
"Who's complaining to you?"  
  
"Everybody I talk to. I know it's a nervous habit, but couldn't you bite your nails instead? Like a normal human being?"  
  
"Biting you're nails is bad for you Bill."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Doctor knows best. Well, fine then, just do something other than pacing ok?"  
  
"Sure Bill. I'll try. Call me when you've distributed it all…ok?"  
  
"Of course. Bye Dana. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Tell everybody hello."  
  
"Alright." I said before I hung up the phone. I relayed his message to everybody, and sat down on the couch next to Mulder. Missy came and crawled into my lap and Will did the same to Mulder. I sighed and laid my head down of Mulder's chest and watched whatever they had been watching. Which turned out to be Stargate SG-1. I'd only seen the show a few times, but I liked it. It had a lot to do with aliens, which was why Mulder loved it. The kids seemed to like it too--although they really didn't understand what was going on--they're favorite character was Teal'c. An alien, well, in the show a Jaffa. But technically an alien. Mine was Sam, a major in the air force and a scientist at the same time. She, in a way, reminded me of myself, FBI agent and scientist…also her commanding officer reminds me of Mulder. Has a joke about anything and everything, and most of the time the jokes are actually funny. But, every now and then, there's a not-so-funny-joke.   
  
We continued to watch the show, I think there was some kind of marathon on, until there was another phone call. This time Hannah picked it up, it was Charlie. They had also received the antidotes, then an hour later Daniel called. And I wasn't so nervous anymore.   
  
But, the fact remains, there was something strange about us not running into trouble. And I was going to figure it out.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/n: Ok, like I said, no more kids anymore. Caden was the last. What's funny actually, is I got my hair cut the other day, and the lady and I were talking, and she was talking about her six month old, Caden. I just thought it was such a pretty name I decided to use it in here. Anyway, I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be in this. Oh, I don't own Stargate SG-1, or the song. The song's called 'More Than This' and I can't remember the name of the artist for the life of me. I'll try to figure it out by the next chapter. 


	10. part 10

A/N: Since I was asked Caden is pronounced Kay-den, and there's going to be some action in this chapter, it's a bit slow at first, but be patient, it gets better :.   
  
TO SAVE THE WORLD  
  
PART 8  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
1 month later  
  
I typed away at the keys of the keyboard and paused momentarily, trying to think of what else to say to my big brother. Caden had just reached 5 months, he wasn't doing much new, just having fun with rolling over, which is about the only thing he can do. His hair has gotten brighter, it's becoming as red as mine is, he looks like a true Irish, red hair and green eyes. In the end I don't find anything else to write about so I send the e-mail.   
  
A knock at my office tears me away from the computer, "Come in."  
  
Kim walks in with a worried look on her face, "John just got news from Jimmy. Somebody broke in to his and Yves apartment, now, they don't keep anything damning there. But the fact remains, they're not safe anymore. John's asking for you and Mulder."  
  
I nod, sign off of the internet, shut down the computer, and follow her into the office of the Lone Gunmen. Frohike and Langly are tying away at their computers and Byers is pacing.   
  
Somehow, I don't see this as fair, it's alright when he paces, but when I do I get hell for it. Gr.  
  
"What's up Byers?" Mulder says as he comes in with Alan. "Alan said something about a break in."  
  
"Jimmy and Yve's apartment was broken into last night while they were out. Both of their computer were stolen, among other things."  
  
Mulder tenses, "Just what did they use these computers for?"  
  
"Nothing but personal things. The computers that the information about the vaccination's and us are at the office and encrypted. Plus, it's got every kind of protection that we could think up of. But, they're not safe where they are, and bringing them here would only draw suspicions. They need to get out of D.C."  
  
"What about his brother?" Mulder muses.  
  
"They thought about that, but they need to go somewhere nobody will think of."  
  
"What about Charlie, or Bill. Nobody would think to look for them at either of their houses. Plus, Bill was always notorious for hating Mulder and his quest, helping Jimmy and Yves would be the last thing he would have ever done, and Charlie never even met Mulder whilst I was working on the x-files. Tara could always just say that Yves or Jimmy are family."  
  
John nods, "You get hold of your brother as soon as you possibly can, and once you know if they can head on out to California tell me so I can get hold of Jimmy and Yves."  
  
"Alright, I'll go e-mail him right now." Mulder follows me out the room and into my office.  
  
"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, your brother is a big part of this, it's not good to draw suspicion to him. They might be watching him already, merely because he is your brother, notwithstanding he was against you working with me in the first place."  
  
I sigh, "This is the only thing I can think of. Mulder, if they're going after Jimmy and Yves that means they know that they're helping us. They're not safe where they are, we can help them to quietly slip away to California, albeit we won't actually be physically helping them of course. But, they can't come here, we can't take that kind of risk. Not when we're getting so close."  
  
"Alright. I'll let you get to e-mailing your brother then."  
  
"Ok, can you check on Caden? I told mom that either you or I would be up there," I glance down at my watch, "Approximately an hour ago."  
  
He nods and leaves the room, I get to the e-mail, and make sure to put urgent in the subject line. The letter is, of course, encrypted. And it gets right to the point, no hi Bill how are you doing, that was what my last letter was for, plus, it's not usual for me to send two letters in one day, let alone 2 hours, so he should know that something is going on.  
  
So, now all that I can do is wait.  
  
~**~**~**~   
  
"Dana, have you heard from your brother yet?" John asks as he pokes his head through the open door.   
  
"No, not yet, and I can't really give you a time when I will. I never know when he's going to check his e-mails or not."  
  
He nods and starts to walk away.  
  
"John."  
  
He comes back, "Yeah?"  
  
"It's already after 7pm. Go see Katherine."  
  
He smiles, "Only if you come too."  
  
I nod and shut down the computer, "I'll check to see if he's e-mailed back soon. But, I guess you're right, I should take my own advice. Caden is normally restless around this hour. And, he doesn't really respond to anybody else besides Mulder and I, and if I am a horrible singer, then there's no hope for Mulder. I suppose he'd cause more crying."   
  
He smiles. "You're not that bad a singer."  
  
"You lie. I know I can't sing, it's Caden who's tone deaf." I chuckle as I get out of my chair and walk towards him and the door. "Has everybody already gone topside? Or are there still a few workaholic's down here in the dungeon."  
  
"Uh, Mulder is in his office, Frohike is still messing with the computer, and Dogett and Skinner are in Skinner's office."  
  
"Well, if we can take a break so can they. Let's go get them."  
  
15 minutes later I'm singing Caden to sleep and then listening while Mulder tells Missy and Will they nighttime story. At around 8 o'clock I'm back downstairs in my office, checking me e-mails. Thankfully I received one from Bill. It read;  
  
'Dana,  
  
We'd be happy to help your friends, just tell me everything I need to know. We've got a guestroom and an extra study in the house, there would be plenty of room. What I would say is just have those three friends of yours make them some fake names and papers. Get back to me as soon as you can,  
  
Love,  
  
Bill'  
  
"John!" I yell out.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
We received word from Bill that they (Jimmy and Yves) reached California on time, and in one piece. The Lone Gunmen made fake papers for them, they are now Nicholas and Heather Newland (Tara's maiden name). I'm not too sure how happy they are to be portraying a married couple, but from what I hear they had been dating in the first place.   
  
"Dana, you're going to want to see this." Hannah says as she walks into my office.  
  
"See what?"  
  
She shakes her head, "Don't ask me. All I know is that those Gunmen guys and all your friends from before are like going nuts. I think some of them have even started to pace."  
  
"Uh-oh." I say with a smile, but on the inside my heart is now beating faster. What could be going on? Things were just starting to settle down again.   
  
Hannah leads me to the LG's office. Everybody is crowded around a computer and I can see nothing.   
  
"Does somebody mind telling me just what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Mulder is the first to look back. "You should see it for yourself." They make a bit of a path for me to get to the computer screen, and I struggle through the mess of people. I think the only people that aren't here are Tru and Nathan, they're watching the kids.  
  
When I reach the screen I see that it's an e-mail. Ok, I'm confused. Maybe reading it would help.  
  
From: sg4@hotmail.com mailto:sg1@hotmail.com  
  
To: sg1@hotmail.com mailto:sg4@hotmail.com  
  
Subj.: none  
  
Sg1,  
  
The location you desired has been located. We will enter at your command. Waiting for a go.  
  
Sg4.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."   
  
"What does it mean?" Alan asks.  
  
"It means, they're waiting for a go."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic John." Monica scolds, "Maybe the location is here. They've located us. This could mean that they're at any given moment ready to attack."  
  
"Now you know why I've always been so paranoid." Mulder quips.  
  
"I can't be sarcastic then you can't either."  
  
Mulder scoffs, "Fine."  
  
"Would you two stop acting like children." I scold. "I think Monica is right. Where else would Kersh want them to locate? We got away once. Maybe this time he wants to make sure that we don't. I mean, it sounds like he's going after us to me. And he told us when he raided the house that it wasn't over." I wave my hands at the computer, "I mean. Come on, 'the location has been located'? Can't get much more low profile than that."  
  
"She's right." Skinner proclaims. "He's coming after us."  
  
"Something's happening." Frohike announces. "Kersh just sent an e-mail."  
  
We all look back towards the screen and read what Kersh had to say.  
  
From: sg1@hotmail.com mailto:sg1@hotmail.com   
  
To: sg4@homail.com mailto:sg4@homail.com  
  
Subject: none  
  
You have a go.  
  
That's it, simple and yet so complicated.   
  
"Is everybody underground?" Mom asks holding onto Skinner's arm, a bit scared.  
  
Kimberly nods. "We're all here, Nate and Tru are with the children.  
  
Gibson looks around, "Somebody's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't…there's a lot of them. They're thinking all at once."  
  
"And what exactly are they thinking?"  
  
"It's a go." He simply states.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: ah, the dreaded cliffhanger. Bet you thought I grew out of that didn't you? Well, guess what! You're wrong! I know, cruel and unusual punishment, and for what you might ask. No reason, I just felt like it. And I've been having a nasty case of writers block, so I couldn't really think of anything else for this chapter, so, what's here will have to do. You wanna know what helps writers block? Reviews. So, get to reviewing. 


	11. part 11

a/n: sg1 and sg4 stood for 'shadow government', I know its corny, but, it was all I could come up with. Kinda hard to make an e-mail address for a government conspirator.  
  
To Save the World   
  
Part 11  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Noises upstairs, lots of crashing and banging. This is worse than last time.  
  
"Is there anyway they can get in?" Kimberly questions, "What I mean is, are we safe down here?"  
  
"God I hope so." I think out loud. Earning some worried looks from the others. "Er…I mean. Yes, we should be safe. The only way to get in is through the remote control openers. And we all have ours right? Nobody left theirs topside?"  
  
Everybody grumbles an 'I have mine' or 'got mine right here' or something along those lines, and I breath easily. "Good. We just have to sit here and let the storm pass I assume."  
  
"Dana, when is this going to stop. We've already had to relocate once before because of him. Where are we going to go now? I don't know how many paranoid friends John's uncle has." Monica states, "This is are only place left. What are we going to do?"  
  
I simply shake my head. "I don't know."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
They've been going at it for half an hour now. We've got the occasional camera up there, so we know to what extent the search is going. And, subtle is the farthest thing from it. They're tearing the place up, and it's a good thing that we kept in mind what happened the last time and made sure no information was upstairs. But, since it seems we're going to have to leave here as soon as possible, we ourselves have been tearing the underground apart. Getting every bit of information, packing it, and making sure nothing was left in the lab.  
  
Well, looky there, nervous Dana has resurfaced.  
  
"Dana!" Alan says, "Stop pacing."  
  
I sit down, ok no more pacing.  
  
I hear a crash from the upstairs.  
  
This is not good, this is not good, this is not good.  
  
"Dana." Gibson warns, "I'm having a hard enough time paying attention to what THEY'RE saying, I don't need YOUR nervous thoughts clouding my mind."  
  
"Sorry Gib, how about I go check on the kids, Monica, you and Kim want to come with?"  
  
They nod and we go to check on the children, all of whom are asleep. Except for Caden.   
  
"Here." I say to Tru. "Hand him to me, he's always fussy about going to sleep. Wont most of the time unless I sing to him or something." She places him in my arms, "Why don't you and Nathan go and find your parents. I'm sure that they're worried enough as it is, it would be a comfort for you two to be with them."   
  
The two 17 year olds nod and exit the room. Kim picks up the sleeping Katherine and Monica picks up J.J. (John Jr.), who is also asleep. I start to rock Caden back in forth and hum him his song, he falls asleep not to long after I start. I stroke his chin and continue to rock.   
  
Will wakes up and looks around bemused. "Momma." He says, I look up at him.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep."  
  
"Will you hold me?" He yawns.   
  
"Sure." I reply, I place Caden into his crib and Will climbs into my lap.  
  
"Sing to me momma."  
  
"Sure…sing what?"  
  
"Bullfrog song."  
  
Monica chuckles and I start to slowly sing to him. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine. Never understood a single word he said. But, I helped him drink his wine." He mumbles the parts of the chorus with me as I sing. After the second verse he's sleeping soundly, and snoring lightly. I place him back into his bed and sit back on the chair, placing my face in my hands.  
  
"You three might what to be in here for this." Hannah announces from the doorway, Tru and Nathan coming in behind her. "The twins will watch the children."  
  
"I resent that." Tru calls out, "I've got a name." a/n: take it from a twin, everybody refers to my sister and I as 'the twins', arg! It's the most annoying thing!  
  
"Yeah. Why must everybody do that?" He groans. Then looks towards me, "But what she says holds true, you guys are going to want to see it. We've had time to talk with our parents, they're fine, as are we. Go. We'll watch the kids."  
  
All three of us nod and file out the door behind Hannah. Each stealing one last glance at our children, or child in Kimberly's place. We rush into the living room where everybody is located. They're all standing around various computers, staring at something, seemingly stunned.  
  
"What's going on?" Kim muses.  
  
Gibson turns, "They're all gone. Every last one of them, they just left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shakes his head, "I don't know. Nobody was thinking anything about it, all they thought about was 'time to go', to say the least, I'm baffled."  
  
Marita turns as well, and then points at a screen, "And apparently, we have a friend in the FBI."   
  
"What do you mean?" Monica questions.  
  
"There's a note. Written on the table, in plain view of a camera. After everybody had gone this one guy lingered behind, then took a sharpie and wrote, 'I have information vital to you. I will be in touch.'"  
  
"What did this guy look like?" I ask.  
  
"Couldn't tell, ski mask. For all we know it was a woman." Skinner shrugs. "I guess we just sit and wait for contact."  
  
"Sit and wait." Monica says, "That's what we're going to do, be sitting ducks and wait for a possible informant? What if it's a trap? What do we do then?"  
  
"It's not a trap." Gibson says.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He was thinking genuinely."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything if he knows that you're here with us." Alan offers. "He could have been deceiving us for all we know. Monica's right, I don't think sitting and waiting is the best thing we could do."  
  
The boss in Skinner rears his ugly head, "What else is there to do?" He says sternly. "We cant very well just go out there and hope nobody finds us. Can we?"  
  
"It would be better than just waiting here to die." Hanna states, "We could split up, get aliases, live normal again. Move to different location, multiple targets are harder to control than having us in one large cluster. I mean, think about it, they're thinking that we're in hiding, and that's how we're going to stay. They found us once…we went back into hiding. They're going to figure that we do the same thing again."  
  
"But, what if this informant actually wants to help us?" Dr. Smalls offers.  
  
"If he really wants to help us, he'll make it a point to find us." Langly states. "Guys, I hate to admit this, but she's right. We should split up and go back to living on the surface. They're finally thinking like us."  
  
Hannah and Alan smile.   
  
"Are we really going to do this?" Diane asks. "After all this time, we're going to leave?"  
  
"It's not as if we're going to stop the vaccination." I say, "We all know by now what to do, we can continue to make it. And, with us being at different locations we can make more, it could really help us. Even with the possibility of somebody finding us."  
  
"So, we're doing this." Mulder states. "When?"  
  
"We should as soon as possible," Vikki says, "Just in case they come back for more." She motions to the screen.   
  
Frohike nods, "Ok. We'll get started now."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
4 days later  
  
"Ok," Ryan says, "Vikki, Tru, Nathan, and I are done packing."  
  
"As are we." Kim states. "We're ready to go."  
  
A chorus of, 'we're ready', or 'us toos' fills the air. It looks like we're all ready to go.   
  
"Ken and Becky should be here anytime soon." John says. "Everybody's got their new information?"  
  
I nod, the Mulder family was the first to get their new ID's. We're now the Carter's. William Carter, Katherine Carter, Will Jr. Carter, Melissa Carter, and Caden Carter. We kept the kids names, because Caden and Melissa were both born after the fact, and Will is a common name, plus most of the time there will be a son named for his fathers namesake. We're moving to Tampa, Florida. I picked that one.  
  
John, Monica, J.J., and Angel now have the last name Williams. Nicholas Williams, Amanda Williams, Jonathan James Williams (otherwise known as J.J; they had been calling him J.J for a while now, because of Jonathan Jr. so, they didn't want to change his name and confuse him), and they also kept it Angel Joy Williams. They're moving to Tallahassee, Florida. So they're not too far away from us, but they're still close.  
  
John (Byers), Kim, and Katherine, are now the Murray's. Caleb Murray, Rachel Murray, and Katherine Murray. They're moving to Raleigh, North Carolina, along with Langly, (a.k.a Daniel Smith) and Frohike (a.k.a Elliot Green).   
  
Mom and Skinner have decided to act as a married couple, the Lewis's. Mom's changing her name to Sarah and Skinner's to Joshua. They're moving to Atlanta, Georgia. Gibson has decided to go with them, as their nephew who's parents recently died, Paul Welling.   
  
Ryan, Vikki, Tru, and Nathan are changing their last name to Walker, they're now Jack Walker, Stephanie Walker, Tracy Walker, and Sean Walker. They're moving to Charleston, South Carolina. Diane is moving close by, to Hilton Head Island, that way they can be close, she's changing her name to Nicole Robertson.   
  
The lone gunmen somehow got a way to get us enough money to buy the necessary houses, furniture, and then some. He's gotten us the requirements for the jobs we will need, Mulder's got his degree in psychology, and mine in biology, then the completion of med school. So, he's going to go into psychology, and I will be a doctor. As far as I know both Monica and John are going back into law enforcement, detectives, I think. The gunmen have their journalism, and Kim is going to be a stay at home mom, Mom's not going to work, but Skinner's also going into law enforcement, the lone gunmen gave him the title Captain in front of his name. Ryan was a lawyer before, and he's going back into law, a prosecutor. And Vikki's going back to teaching. Tru and Nathan are going to go to college locally, at the branch of USC in Charleston. I'm not yet sure what they're going to major in though.   
  
The houses have been bought, as have the cars, everything is ready to go. We leave tomorrow.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: so it won't be confusing with the new names, the only time they'll refer to each other with their aliases is when they're in public. Hopefully it won't be that confusing. Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed! 


	12. part 12

To Save the World   
  
Part 12  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
2 weeks later  
  
"Dana." Mulder calls. "Where are my shoes?"  
  
I chuckle, "By the front door Mulder, where you left them."  
  
He comes out of the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt. "Oh, yeah." He smiles sheepishly, "I guess I forgot."  
  
"Um-hmm," I say, putting my own shoes on, "Are the kids awake?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
I sigh, "Alright, I'll go wake them." I walk out the room and go across the hall into the room that William and Caden share, I open the door and gently shake Will awake and tell him to get dressed. While he's doing so I get Caden up and ready. After they're ready I send Will to find his father so he can get something for breakfast, then go on to Missy's room. I get her up and she gets dressed and I send her downstairs like her brother. Then, I grab my coat from my room and head downstairs, Caden sleeping in my arms.  
  
I place Caden in his playpen so he can sleep more, and go into the kitchen. "You guys almost done eating?"  
  
"I a girl momma." Missy says as a matter-of-faculty.  
  
"I am so sorry." I smile, "Are you done then?"  
  
She sticks her spoon in her mouth and shakes her head. "Uh-uh." She says, her mouth full of cereal.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Her father scolds.  
  
She swallows, "Sorry daddy."  
  
He smiles, "Ok. Just, remember next time."  
  
She nods and then looks at me, "I done."  
  
I pick her up out of her booster-seat and place her on the floor, "What about you Will, are you finished yet?"  
  
"Yes." He says, getting out of his seat.   
  
"Get your shoes on."   
  
He nods and goes off to find his shoes, I get their bowls off of the table. After I'm done I go into the living room, where they're finishing getting ready. Mulder grabs his keys off the table and kisses me--earning an "ew" from Will.  
  
"I'll see you later." He says, kissing me again.  
  
"Have a good day at work." I say, kissing him once more.  
  
"Yuck." Will protest.   
  
"In 10 years you'll have a different opinion." I say.   
  
He shakes his head, "Nope."  
  
"How much you wanna bet?"  
  
"A million dollars."  
  
"That's a lot of money you don't have." I warn, "I don't think I would make that big of a bet."  
  
He shrugs and I laugh.  
  
"Have fun Mulder."  
  
"Oh yes, work is always just so much fun."  
  
"Oh, it's only your 4th day, it can't be that bad."  
  
"I wouldn't say that, there are some crazy people in this town."  
  
"Well God help them, your their psychologist."  
  
"Your funny," He kisses me, "Have fun at work."  
  
"Oh, I will." I say as he walks out the front door.  
  
"Ok, you guys ready?" I say after he's left. They nod in response. I get Caden out of his crib and we walk out the front door, after I've got them all in their seats I take off in my little blue Mustang, compliments of the Lone Gunmen.   
  
After I've dropped them off at the day-care center I take off for the hospital. As soon as I've parked my cell phone rings, "Carter."  
  
"Dana, It's me."  
  
"Oh, hey Monica. How's the capital?"  
  
"It's beautiful up here, how's it all the way down there?"  
  
"You should visit sometime, our house is five minutes from the beach. It's so beautiful."  
  
"Have you heard from your mom?"  
  
"Yeah. She called last night, why?"  
  
"Your brother called John's uncle, he couldn't reach us and got worried. Ken called John this morning."  
  
"Well, I'll call her and let her know. Did he say why he wanted to call?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
I sigh, "Alright. Well, I've got to get to work. Oh, by the way, how's detective life?"  
  
"Well, let's just say more heads turned when I said I was Special Agent Monica Reyes, than when I say I'm Detective Amanda Williams. But, it's still got it's perks."  
  
I laugh, "Bye Monica."  
  
"Bye Dana."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
I picked up the kids after work and made my way to our new house. Mulder's car was in the driveway when I pulled up, but when I looked around the house he was gone. Which, meant one thing. He was in our "storm cellar". You know, the one we'll go to whenever there's a tornado, because Tampa does often have tornados.   
  
I put Caden in his outside playpen and Missy and Will play in the yard while I go to the hidden door that is inside of the kids playhouse. After opening the door I walk halfway down the ladder. "Mulder? Are you down here?"  
  
"Yeah. Where are the kids?"  
  
"Playing in the yard. Are you working?"  
  
"Yeah…your brother called. He's run out of antidote."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I mean, which brother."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Ok. You need help?"  
  
"You've got to watch the kids."  
  
"I can bring them down here."  
  
"They wouldn't like it. I'll be ok. You can have second shift, in an hour and a half…but in the meantime, I am a bit famished."  
  
"You would be. I'll go make something." I climb back up the ladder and into the small playhouse, I tell Will and Missy to go inside and play and pick Caden up out of his highchair. He squeals and talks baby talk, only the occasional coherent word. I smile and place him in his high chair, a toy in front of him to occupy his time.  
  
While I'm making dinner he calls out to me, "Sing!"  
  
So, I sing, quietly. "I woke up and the world outside was dark, oh so quiet before the dawn, opened up the door and walked outside, the ground was cold. I walked until I couldn't walk anymore, to a place I'd never been, there was something stirring in the air, in front of me. I could see." I sing the chorus and start on the green beans. 15 minutes later everything is cooking. I sit at the dining room table and leaf through a magazine. We must have really been underground for a long time because some of the things these people are wearing are hideous. I can't imagine anybody wanting to buy them.  
  
The phone rings and after looking at my caller ID and seeing that it's Frohike I answer. "Katherine Carter." I say for effect, just in case it's not him.  
  
"Oh, quit the act Dana." It's Byers, not Frohike.  
  
"Byers, why are you on Frohike's phone? Don't you and Kim have your own?"  
  
"Yeah, but the three of us meet at Frohike's house."  
  
"Ok, so why'd you call?"  
  
"Wanted to make sure everything was going ok, you don't need anything do you? We're calling everybody."  
  
"Everything here is fine Byers, we've got word that Charlie needs some more antidote, both kinds. Mulder and I are going to send what we have, but we're going to need at least one more group to send theirs. If you guys could send some he'd be set for at least 3 more months. We're sending it tomorrow. Since it's within the state it'll arrive soon. And you guys aren't that far away, it shouldn't take long."  
  
"Alright. I'll tell Kim and the guys. One of us will call later to see how you're doing."  
  
"Ok, I've got to go finish dinner."  
  
"Right. Ok. Bye."  
  
"Tell Kim, and the guys I said hello."  
  
"I'll do. Bye." And he hangs up. Mulder walks into the kitchen and kisses me.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Byers."  
  
"What'd he want?"  
  
"Just checking in on us."  
  
"Oh, well, is dinner done?"  
  
"Almost. Go get the kids washed up, and you wash up as well. By the time you're done, I should be done."  
  
"Ok." He kisses me again and then picks Caden out of his seat and goes to get Will and Missy, I hear cries of protest when he tells them it's time to clean up, and I laugh. Right about then it hits me that we're sort of living the picturesque life, the clichéish life. Albeit we don't have the fence or the dog, but other than that it's the life most people dream of. I've got a wonderful house (even if it was bought with stolen money) 3 beautiful children, and a wonderful husband. The fact we're wanted by the government notwithstanding.   
  
When Mulder comes back downstairs he puts the kids in the seats and before he sits down I kiss him deeply, despite the protest from Will, when we break apart I smile.   
  
"What was that for?" Mulder says, confused.  
  
I shake my head, "Nothing." I kiss him again, "I love you Mulder."  
  
"I love you too…now, lets eat." He smiles and I slap him playfully on the arm. We each sit down in our seats, me smiling the whole time.  
  
It was smooth sailing for nearly 2 months.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: so, a bit of a cliffhanger, but not that much so. Sorry it took me so long to update, In truth I was really nearly finished on Sunday, but I went out of town, to New York actually. Spring break and all that. It was great. But, anyway, my next update should be sooner than the last. Review please! 


	13. part 13

7 weeks later:  
  
"Dr. Carter, there's a phone call for you." Kenna, one of my RN's says as she hands me the phone.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Didn't say."  
  
I put the receiver up to my ear, "Dr. Carter."  
  
"Cut the bullshit Scully." A voice hisses at me.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"I'm sure you'd like to know that. Let's just say, you haven't been fooling me."  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
"It's an open number Doctor." The man replies coolly. "All I had to do was look in the big book. You'd think, that being wanted by the government and all, you wouldn't hide in plain sight."  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, though. I have no use in telling the proper authorities where you and your friends have been hiding. Although, I'll admit, it wouldn't be a hard task, if I wanted to."  
  
Realization washes over me, "You're the one who left the note, in Texas?"  
  
"You're a smart one aren't you, Agent Scully."  
  
"I try. What is it you want?"  
  
"The formula."  
  
I look around the room, to see if anybody is there. Nobody is. "Like hell I'll give you the formula. I still hold true to the old policy."  
  
"Ah, yes. Trust no one, is it? Understandable. You've been tricked many a time in the past, why should now be any different. But then again, you've also had very many useful allies in the past. Tell me, how can you be sure?"   
  
"Would you cut the shit, who do you work for?"  
  
"Let's just say, once upon a time, we got our paychecks from the same place."  
  
"So you work for the government?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Kenna walks back into the room, "Dr. Carter, you're needed in OR 3."  
  
I place a hand over the phone, "Alright. I'll be right there." She walks out, "I'm sorry…I can't talk at the moment."  
  
"No worries. We have many years left. I'll be in contact." Then he hung up. I knew that voice from somewhere, but from where?  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"Mulder." I call out when I come into the house.   
  
"In the den!" He calls.   
  
I tell Will and Missy to go and play and set Caden down in his playpen, then I go off into the spare bedroom that we made into a den, basically an extra office for both of us. He's sitting at his desk when I come in.  
  
"I got a phone call today."  
  
He turns, "Really? From who?"  
  
"He didn't say. But, it was the man who left us the note in Texas. The one who wanted to help us."  
  
"What did he want."  
  
"The formula."  
  
"And, what did you tell him."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Did he say anything else?"  
  
"He said that, we worked for the same people, 'once upon a time.' And, I swear, I've heard his voice before. I know it. It's probably been a while, but I know him. Or, we both do. But, he said he wants to help us, he knows where all of us are, or so he says. But, at most he knows where we are. So, I don't think pissing him off would be the right thing to do. I was called into surgery during our conversation. He said that he would call back, though he didn't say when. I'm going to keep an eye out for anybody familiar in the area, and hopefully he'll call again soon. Until then, I'm going to get hold of everybody else, see if maybe they got a call from our mystery man."  
  
"Well, it's a plan."  
  
"What about you, anything interesting?"  
  
"Well, lets see. I've got a kleptomaniac, a few bi-polars, schizophrenic's, and some really messed up men. Oh, and a woman who swears up and down she's the reincarnation of Helen of Troy."  
  
"Hmm. Your job must be way more interesting than mine."  
  
"I don't doubt it. And there's another funny one, there's a man who comes in every day at the same time. He's obsessive compulsive, but that's the funny thing. He declares in another life he was an alien."  
  
"Well then, looks like you've been right all along. Now you can finally prove to the world that aliens do exist."  
  
"You think your funny."  
  
"Clearly, I am funny."  
  
He rolls his eyes at me. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
I sigh, "Not that again. Let's not start that."  
  
"What? Like you can stop me."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
He stands up out of his chair, "Really?" He says as he steps closer.   
  
I make no effort to move, "Really." I state, as a matter-of-fact.  
  
"Well, I beg to differ, that you beg to differ." He grabs me and pulls me closer to him.  
  
"You going to prove that to me?"  
  
"Would you like me too?" He says, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Mayybee."  
  
He smiles, then kisses me, not a quick kiss either. A kiss that promises something more. I run my hands through his hair and pull him closer to me. A small throat clearing itself stops us. We break apart and look at our oldest son sheepishly.  
  
"I'm hungry." He says.  
  
"Well, hello there, Hungry. My name's Dana."  
  
He cocks his head to the side, looking at me. "Why, some people call you Kathy, daddy call you Dana?"  
  
He's smart for three and a half. "Dana's a special name, for daddy and family only."  
  
"Like Grandma?"  
  
"Yes, like grandma."  
  
He nods his head, "I call you Dana?"  
  
I shake my head, "You, little man, call me mommy."  
  
"Ok. When we eat?"  
  
"It's, when will we eat, and I'm going to order pizza."  
  
He smiles, "Ok mommy. You kiss again." Then he leaves.   
  
I turn back to Mulder, "So, you were saying?"  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
"Dr. Carter, line 3, Dr. Carter, line 3." A voice calls from over the intercom. I run to my office, press line 3, and pick up the phone.  
  
"Katherine Carter."  
  
"Ah, Agent Scully. We speak once again."  
  
"What is it I'm supposed to call you, then?"  
  
"Think of something. Shouldn't be that hard."  
  
"Fine, I'll call you Mark."  
  
"Ok, is there some reason you're calling me Mark?"  
  
"Well, you ruined our table with a sharpie. A sharpie is a permanent marker. Take marker and take off 'er', you've got Mark. Go with it."  
  
"Fine. As I was saying the last time--"  
  
"I'm not giving you the formula."  
  
"I didn't expect you to, not so soon at least. This call is for your benefit. I figure, the only way to earn your trust is to give you the vital information I initially talked about. As you know by now, Kersh has taken over as ring-leader of the project. It didn't take him long to recruit new members of the syndicate. I, myself, am one of these members, though, not by choice. Sort of the way Skinner was blackmailed by Krycheck, I am being blackmailed by these men. I'm like 'deep throat' in that way, though he wasn't blackmailed, he just grew a conscience--"  
  
"Would you stop with the rambles, get to the point."  
  
"Alright, fine. As I was saying, I've got information."  
  
"About what exactly?"  
  
"December 12, 2012. The day of the invasion."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: more cliffhangers. Mwahahaha! I'm really getting use to having a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter, I think I'll keep it that way…*evil grin*. Ooh, yeah. "How the Ghost Stole Christmas" is on today. I am happy, all is right with the world. Except, for the fact school's back on. Gr! It's ok though, it'll be over soon…6 more weeks. Right, now, I've done my part and wrote the next chapter. You do your part, and review!  
  
It will be greatly appreciated!  
  
Beaucoup d'amore! 


	14. writters block!

A/N: Hey guys, sorry. This isn's another chapter! This is me, asking for help, I've got writers block! Ugh, so horrible! Anyway, I'm basically good on the informant, I'm pretty sure on who he's going to turn out to be, in the end. But, other than that, I'm not doing so good! So, if anybody has any ideas, it'd be greatly appreciated! Please, let me know what you think. Hopefully, this bout of writers block will pass, quickly!   
  
~Brittany~ 


	15. part 14

TO SAVE THE WORLD  
  
PART 14  
  
"What about it?" I asked, he'd definitely perked my interest with that last statement of his.   
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Agent Scully."  
  
"Would you not call me that? I'm not an Agent anymore."  
  
"Right, what should I call you then?"  
  
"Katherine Carter, that is who I am now."  
  
"Alright then, Mrs. Carter, I was getting to a point before. December 12, 2012. You've got to stop it."  
  
"Yes, this I know. Are you going to tell me something I don't, or are you going to lead me around on a wild goose chase?"  
  
"I can help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told you, I'm a member of the new syndicate. I know things you have no way of knowing."  
  
"Things such as…"  
  
"You're a bigger problem than they had initially anticipated."  
  
"Who? All of us?"  
  
"No. You in general. It's why they took you instead of Dwayne Barry. They hadn't planned on Mulder saving you, and to tell you the truth, they would have killed you if they hadn't thought of William, and then when you gave him away they saw no use for you, in all honesty, if you hadn't gone into hiding, you'd be dead. You'd all be dead. But, they wanted for you to suffer, they wanted you to watch Mulder die…for good. They're still looking for you, Scully, now more than ever, and when they find you, they won't think about it, they'll just kill you. I'd advise you be more careful than you are. A lot more careful."  
  
My hands were shaking at that point, "who are you?"  
  
"Well, let's just say you're not too terribly off on my name."  
  
I thought a minute, but nothing would come to me, I knew who this man was, but I didn't. It was so damn frustrating. "Why won't you just tell me who you are?"  
  
"Trust no one, Scully. They're always watching, listening, I'm not going to screw myself into the ground…I don't want a price on my head. I'm sure they've got reason enough to kill me as it is, so I'm not taking kindly to pissing them off. You'll know, in time. Until then, watch your back. They've got a knack for hiding in plain sight, just like you. And, we're not just men in black suits anymore. It's different now, we can be a man or a woman, in our 20's, 30's, 40's, and up. Blonde, brunette, redhead. Tall or short. Trust no one, Scully, now more than ever." And then he hung up. Leaving me with my mouth hanging wide open, and my mind reeling with information.  
  
I had to call Mulder.   
  
I used my cell phone--for some strange reason I was feeling paranoid, odd, I don't know what could have done such a thing. I automatically started dialing Mulder's old cell phone number, but then remembered. I guess it had begun to feel so much like old times that I'd forgotten we were no longer Agent's Mulder and Scully, the Agents that spent their days in a damp basement searching for the truth, all the while falling in love.   
  
Damn, my life would make one interesting book. Well, from the point I met Mulder on, up until then my life was kind of boring. Maybe boring's not a strong enough word. Maybe dull…no…boring's good.  
  
While I was busy contemplating the right word for my life BM, or before Mulder, the ringing on the other end had stopped.  
  
"Hello?" Mulder's secretary, Lynn, said for the 4th time.  
  
"Oh, Lynn. Hey, it's Da…Dr. Carter. Is my husband there?"  
  
"Yes, but, he's with a patient."  
  
"How long until his meeting is over?"  
  
"15 minutes."  
  
I looked down at my watch, I could make it to his office in 15 minutes. It was about time for my lunch break anyway. "Um…alright. Can you have him hold his meetings after that, and take an early lunch? Oh, and if you could order some Chinese food. Uh, General Tso's chicken, peppered steak, and fried rice."  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Carter. I'll let him know as soon as he's done with his patient."  
  
"Thanks." I hung up the phone, and went to change out of my scrubs. The phone call I had received still fresh in my mind, the voice still ringing in my ears. Who was that man? I knew his voice, I'd heard it before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was the strangest thing, like déjà vu. Only, instead of experiencing the same thing twice, I had the odd feeling that I knew this man, and he said I did.   
  
I knew one thing though, I would find out who he was. I swore to myself I would. He knew things, things we needed to know, things about us, the invasion, our fight.  
  
As I drove to Mulder's office a song came on the radio, it was strange the way it fit so well.  
  
'Welcome to the planet,  
  
Welcome to existence,  
  
Everyone's here, everyone's here'  
  
All of this, the planet, existence, everyone, is what we're working to save. Save from death, extinction, everything that they would bring. It's a huge weight, but one I gladly bare. Because if we weren't trying to do this, to save the world, then who would?  
  
'Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now,  
  
What happens next, what happens next'  
  
Good question. What does happen next? Do we win? Do they go home? Do we loose? Do we die?   
  
'I dare you to move, I dare you to move,  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move,  
  
Like today never happened, today never happened,   
  
Before.'  
  
We had to keep moving, keep fighting. No way we could stop, it would mean giving up. And, giving up is the last thing we would do. We have to move forward, because we know all to well, tomorrow isn't promised. If we fall, we have to get back up, keep moving, keep fighting.  
  
'Welcome to the fallout, welcome to resistance,  
  
Redemption is here, redemption is here'  
  
Resistance, that's what we are. We're the resistance, and we're going to have redemption, no way we're going to let them win. We can't.   
  
'Between who you are and who you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be'  
  
How it is, well, it's pretty bad. As for how it should be, it shouldn't be like this, we should all be happy. We shouldn't be fighting for our lives and the lives of everybody else. It's not right, it shouldn't be this way. We shouldn't have to deal with what we're dealing with, but, we do. That's how it is. We'll change that though, it'll be like it should, someday, it will.  
  
'I dare you to move, I dare you to move,   
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor,  
  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move,  
  
Like today never happened, today never happened  
  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell,  
  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell,  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself,  
  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here.'  
  
Salvation, whew, big word. Well, not big in context, big in meaning. I think it's like Mulder said that night in the hotel room, what I was taught to believe when I was a child. We're not alone, and I don't mean in the universe. I mean, we're not alone, there's somebody watching out for us. Maybe, we're God's plan for salvation…maybe he planed on us saving the world. Maybe it's fate.  
  
'I dare you to move, I dare you to move,  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor,  
  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move,  
  
Like today never happened, today never happened,  
  
Today never happened, today never happened,  
  
Before'  
  
We have to keep moving.  
  
The song ended, and I was left driving in my car, thinking. There was really no turning back, we had to stop this. Existence depended upon it, everything depended on it.   
  
I pulled up into Mulder's office still deep in thought. I passed up his secretary who handed me the Chinese food, and told me that he was waiting for me. I couldn't think of anything to say to her, so I just nodded. She smiled and went back to her work. And, it struck me, this woman, this young woman, could be dead in a matter of years…if we fail. We'll all be dead if we fail. That's a lot take in. When I opened the door to Mulder's office he looked up from his desk and smiled. His smile dropped, I must have had a strange look on my face or something.  
  
He stood up and walked over to me, "Scully? What's wrong?"  
  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't. There were no words. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, and held on as tight as I could. He was a bit shocked at first, I could tell because he didn't hold me back, but after a second or so his arms were around me, and I felt safe. He started whispering words of comfort into my hair, and we stood there, for well over 10 minutes.  
  
I broke the embrace, but I was still in his arms, I looked at him and gave him a small smile. Not a very happy one, but it was genuine. Then, I kissed him. It still takes my breath away when we kiss, all I can think about is, 'Oh my God, I'm kissing Mulder!' It's been years, but it still feels like we're partners on the X-files, and it hurts when I have to remind myself we're not. Those had strangely enough been the happiest years of my life, despite all the things that came with them. When we broke apart my smile was no longer small and sad.   
  
"Scully--"  
  
I placed a finger up to his lips, "Shh." I looked deep into his eyes, "Let's just be together? No talking…just you and me, together."  
  
He smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: I don't own the song! It's by Switchfoot…, "I dare you to move" .  
  
a/n: ok, so I'm sorry if that was a horrible chapter, it's just that damn writers block thing. This is my first songfic…er…sort of songfic. I hope it wasn't so bad! 


	16. part 15

TO SAVE THE WORLD  
  
PART 15  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
It's been a week, and I've yet to hear from our mystery informant. Furthermore, I'm the only person who's been in contact with him, he hasn't called anybody else. It's a bit frustrating really. I'm starting to really get irritated.  
  
"Dr. Carter, phone call for you." Kenna says as she walked into my office. I thank her and she leaves my office.   
  
I picked up the phone. "Dr. Carter."  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
I laugh, "of course you're bored, Mulder. You can't throw pencils at the ceiling anymore."  
  
"My next client doesn't come in for another 45 minutes. I've got nothing to do."  
  
"It seems to me you're doing a pretty damn good job of whining."  
  
"Oh, ha ha. That was very funny."  
  
"Well, I'm so glad that you think so. But, I've actually got work to do. I'll see you at home, alright?"  
  
"But what am I supposed to do until 2 o'clock!"  
  
"There's always solitaire."  
  
I heard him sighing, "goodbye, Mrs. Mulder."  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Mulder."  
  
"Love ya."  
  
"I love you, too. See you in a couple hours." I hung up the phone shaking my head. My husband, what a geek.  
  
  
  
"RING! RING! RIN--"  
  
"Dr. Carter's office."  
  
"Ah, Agent Scully, hello."  
  
"Mark, I wish I could say I'm glad to hear you, but you don't seem to be giving me any information of substance."  
  
"No? Well, hell, here I am trying to save yours and your family's lives by telling you that they're getting close to figuring you out, all the while thinking it's important. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Well, of course it is important. But, I already knew that."  
  
"Hmm, I'm sorry if it wasn't what you had been expecting. But, you'll have to earn anything else."  
  
"Earn? What the hell is your problem? We don't have the time for you to be dicking around with this, it's not a damn game, there are lives, billions of lives, at steak here. This isn't something to be taken lightly. This is something that we need to stop, now. So don't preach that *earning the information* shit to me. I'm not buying."   
  
"Now I know why they say redheads are fiery. Calm down there Dana. I'm going to give you the information you seek, in time--"  
  
"Did you not pay attention to a damn thing I said? We don't have time."  
  
"Yes, we do. More time than you think."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"We've got years, Agent Scully. Yes, it would be better to get it done, now. But, if it doesn't happen this year, there won't be repercussions."  
  
"You, are an asshole."  
  
"You don't like me very much do you?"  
  
"Now what would give you that outlandish idea?"  
  
"You know, you're funnier than I remember."  
  
"Oh, you think I'm funny? How sweet. That just gives me the warm fuzzies. Thank you, so very much."  
  
"You know what, I'm not sure I like your attitude."  
  
"Well, excuse me if I'm a bit bitchy, I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders, and you don't seem to care that in a couple of years we could all be dead. Now, to me, that seems a bit insensitive. But, then again, that's just my opinion."  
  
"You think I don't care? Trust me, Agent Scully. I care, more than you know. I just know a few things you don't. If things are rushed into problems can ensue. We don't need problems."  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"To help, Agent Scully, all I want to do is help."  
  
She sighed, "then why won't you tell me who you are?"  
  
"I told you, I can't trust that the line I'm using is secure, if they find out, I'm dead. You're dead, your family's dead, all your friends are too. Then, everybody's dead, and the entire human race is no more. That's really not something that I want to happen because of a careless mistake."  
  
Scully was silent, she sat in her chair and stared out the window in her office.   
  
"Agent Scully?"  
  
She paused, "I'm here. Alright, I understand that. But, you've got to give me more to go on. I need more."  
  
"You've got all you need now, keep working with the magnite, keep distributing it. You've already gotten over 3/5th's of them. You and your friends are doing everything you can, you've got to move though, you've got to get it out as fast as you can. Don't think for a moment you've got them all, there's still more. And, there are still people who need the antidote for the black oil. Granted, almost every person is now immune, but, there are still those who aren't. You must get to them, quickly. Goodbye again, Agent Scully." And then he hung up the phone.  
  
Scully placed the phone back in it's cradle and stared at it for the longest time. She looked around her office, taking in the typically doctor scenery, a stethoscope lying on her white lab coat on a chair in the far corner, files scattered across the top of her desk, it all seemed alien to her. It was only a few years ago she was cooped up in the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover building, with *spooky* Fox Mulder, searching for a truth she didn't fully believe in. Now, she was a doctor, she had a normal life--except for the whole *covertly saving the world* thing. It amazed her.  
  
"Dr. Carter?" Kenna said, walking into her office once more. "Your next patient is being prepped for surgery as we speak."  
  
Dana nodded, "alright. Tell them I'm on my way."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
MULDER'S POV:  
  
"Dr. Carter," Lynn's voice came over the intercom, "there's a man on the phone for you, he says that it's urgent."  
  
Mulder thanked the Lord, but controlling his happiness he looked over at his patient. "I'm sorry Miss. Sanden, I need to take this call."  
  
"Telephones are the work of Satan!" The woman screamed as she jumped out of her seat.   
  
"Um-hmm, all right then. We'll cut this meeting short Miss Sanden, next week will be an hour and a half."  
  
She nervously looked around the office. "They're coming for me! You can't let them take me!"  
  
"No, they're not. I'll see you next week."   
  
She huffed and walked out the office, muttering something under her breath.   
  
"Damn crazy woman." Mulder mumbled as he picked up his phone, "hello, Dr. Carter."  
  
"You know, both you and Scully answer the same way."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Mulder, I'm hurt. You don't remember me? That cuts deep, it wasn't that long ago."  
  
He strained and searched his brain for the name that went with the voice. It suddenly hit him, and to say the least he was shocked. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Well, obviously not."  
  
"They shot you."  
  
"Yes, yes they did."  
  
"And you work for them?"  
  
"Yeah, interesting twist of fate, huh? But, it's not like I didn't work for them before."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"You're right, it was. But, I have no choice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They'll kill me if I don't do what I'm doing. Why do you think I'm helping you?"  
  
"That's right, you're Scully's mystery informant, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she hasn't figured out who I am yet."  
  
"Mi--"  
  
"Eh, no. Don't say my name. They might be listening."  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only paranoid one…well, there's Miss. Sanden. But, she's schizophrenic."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"A patient."  
  
"Ah ha. Right. So then."  
  
"Why did you call?"  
  
"Alright, skipping the small talk. Very blunt. I called because it was taking Scully too long to figure out who I am, and I can't exactly tell her over the phone. I'm not sure if my lines are secure."  
  
"Right, I understand."  
  
"I figured that you would. I will probably be contacting Scully the most, I don't want them to figure you guys out, if I stick to one phone number, it'll be better. So, until we meet face-to-face, goodbye."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
Mulder hung up the phone and stared at it. His mind was flooded with information, he couldn't believe who the informant was. It was mind boggling. He had to call Scully.  
  
He dialed the now familiar number and waited while Scully's RN, Kenna, picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Can I speak with Dr. Carter, please?"  
  
"She's in surgery at the moment, Mr. Carter. Do you want me to have her call you back when she gets out?"  
  
"No, it's alright. Thank you anyway."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Carter. Goodbye."  
  
"Yeah, bye." He hung up and again stared at the phone. He rubbed his jaw and sat there, looking at the phone until there was a buzz at his intercom.  
  
"Dr. Carter, your 3 o'clock is here."  
  
He pressed the button, "Send him in."   
  
Mr. Yatez came in and sat on the couch. "Hey doc."  
  
"Mr. Yatez. How are you doing today?"  
  
"Alright, I guess. Bob's doing fine as well."  
  
Mulder sighed, another long hour ahead of him.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: who do you think my mystery informant is? You'll find out in the next chapter!!! And, hopefully, my next chapter will be out Tuesday, I'm giving it a specific date because Tuesday is my birthday, and It'll be a birthday present from me to you, and your present for me can be *nice* reviews! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me how its going.   
  
~Oh, yeah. My writers block is far gone! Yea! 


	17. part 16

TO SAVE THE WORLD  
  
PART 16  
  
Mulder waited quite impatiently for Scully to get home that day. He'd picked the kids up after closing up his office for the day when his last patient left, brought them home, and sent them to take a nap. They protested for all of 5 minutes before falling asleep. And now, he was in the living room, just waiting.  
  
She walked through the door at around 5:40 and he nearly jumped from his position on the love-seat. "Scully."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I got a phone call today."  
  
"Really? From who?"  
  
"Your informant…" He paused, to build up suspense, "Michael Kirtschgau."   
  
Scully's mouth dropped, "Michael Kirtschgau? I thought that he was dead."  
  
"Obviously not. It's him, Scully."  
  
She sat down on the couch next to him, "but Mulder, his apartment was set on fire…the corner made a positive match, using his dental records. How could it be him?"  
  
"Scully it's him. Trust me on this one, the man's helped save both your life and my life. Granted, now he works for the enemy, but do you really think that he'd do that without being pressured to do so? After everything he went through, he wouldn't just become another lackey."  
  
"No, your right, I don't see him doing that. So, it's Kirtschgau. There's somebody I thought I'd never see again."  
  
"Well, you did think he was dead."  
  
"Right. This clears some things up."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"His voice just seemed so eerily familiar, and since I thought Kirtschgau was dead, I never connected a to b to c. Then there was the whole name thing. Seeing as I didn't really have anything to call him, he told me to make up a name. I choose Mark. He said that I wasn't far off on his name, Michael, Mark, not too entirely close, but still somewhat."  
  
"Why Mark?"  
  
"Because he wrote with a sharpie marker, take the 'er' off of marker, you get Mark. Just something that popped into my mind at the time."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"About what? I mean, we weren't worried about the informant before we knew his identity, why should we know that we do know it? And, isn't Michael Kirtschgau somebody to trust? I mean, I trusted him when he helped me find the cure for your cancer, you trusted him when I was in the hospital, well that was mostly Skinner. But hey, Skinner even trusted him."  
  
"Skinner really didn't have a choice."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I guess I do. Ok, so, nothing's changed, we know who the informant is, he's somebody to trust. Let's trust him. He said that we need to work harder, and faster. He told me that we'd gotten 3/5 of the super soldiers, that leaves 2/5 right? Who knows how many that is in actual numbers, it could be in the millions, even the ten millions. The truth is, we're fighting a virtually undefeatable enemy with a stick."  
  
"And, we're winning."  
  
"Are we? Are we really? I'm not sure that we are, who's to say they won't just send more?"  
  
"Who's to say that they won't? The truth is Scully, we can't be 100% sure about anything, we just have to hope, hope for the best, hope for the future."

* * *

At the same time…  
  
John and Monica Doggett (otherwise known as Nicholas and Amanda Williams) sat on the front porch of their Tallahassee home in silence. They had just put J.J and Angel down for their nap and were enjoying the little quiet they would get, because it didn't come often. Both being Detectives their jobs were strenuous, then raising two young children while trying to stop an alien invasion, life was busy. Quite times were few and far between.  
  
The telephone rang and John sighed, there went their quiet time. Monica threw him a sympathetic look and got off of the swing. She was thinking the same thing he was, they were being called into work, again. She picked up the phone on it's 4th ring, just before the machine picked up. "Detective Williams," she sighed, being formal just in case it was work.  
  
"Ah, Agent Reyes. You know, I believe this is the first time we've ever talked."  
  
"I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong number, my name is Amanda Williams."  
  
"And I'm the king of Europe. Now, Agent Reyes, I've only been calling your former partners, Agents Mulder and Scully, although, Mulder never worked with you, did he? Anyway, back to the reason I've called you. Don't send your next shipment out."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Let's not bother with semantics. They know where you are, they're going to intercept your next shipment, they'll find antidotes for your antidotes, the whole resistance will be screwed into the ground. You're the only people they've found. And, if you don't move soon, they'll come after you. Now, I know you want your little boy and girl to grow up nice and big, but, if they do come after you they won't spare their lives. You need to go, now."  
  
Monica was far past pretending, if he knew that much, she'd be damned if she didn't listen to him. "Now? You mean 'pack one bag of clothing because that's all the time you have' now, or 'quickly pack your house up and leave next week' now."  
  
"It's definitely not the latter. You need to leave, today. I'm not even sure if you've got enough time to pack a bag of clothing each."  
  
She drew in air until her lungs burned, "why should I trust you?"  
  
"Faith, Agent Reyes, it's all about faith." Then there was a click, he'd hung up.   
  
"Damn it!" She screamed as she slammed down the receiver. "JOHN! GET IN HERE."  
  
He came running into the house, "Mon, what is it? What's wrong? You'll wake the kids if you keep screaming like that."  
  
She placed her shaking hands on either of his cheeks, "John, they know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The syndicate. They're coming after us, we need to leave, we've got to get out of town, now. Call Charlie, cancel the shipment, I'll wake the kids and get them packed. Then we're going to have to leave. We'll go to the airport, get tickets for somewhere far away, then ditch the flight, make them think we're getting out of the country. Then, we go to Tampa. We'll stay with Mulder and Scully for awhile, then we'll get the LG to wire us some money for a house, or an apartment, something. We've just got to get out of here, and I mean quick."  
  
His face turned a pasty white and he dashed for his cell phone (no way he'd be using land lines, Mulder's paranoia had rubbed off on him--not to mention his uncles--and now he knew it was for good reason) and called Charlie's contact. Monica ran off to wake the kids, telling them they were going on a vacation to see Aunt Dana and Uncle Fox. Angel was still to young to understand, but J.J practically jumped out of his bed. She helped them get some clothing then went to get her own.

* * *

3 days later  
  
"Dana! You're going to want to see this!" He called out from in front of the TV.   
  
She came bounding into the room, drying her soapy hands on a dish cloth, "what?"  
  
He pointed at the TV and she directed her attention to it, after watching it for less than 10 seconds she gasped. Monica and John's house in Tallahassee was in ashes. The voice of the anchorwoman seemed far, far away.   
  
"…the police are saying that this is a case of arson, the home of Detectives Nicholas and Amanda Williams was found in flames by a neighbor, when the firemen arrived the fire had grown out of control, it took nearly 6 hours to put the flames out. It has not been confirmed weather the Detectives and their two small children were in the house at the time of the fire, but the Tallahassee PD has their CSU investigating as we speak…" Scully sank into the couch.  
  
"They could have been gone." Mulder said hopefully.  
  
"They found them, it's the only possible answer. They found them, and we could be next. Oh God, what if they know about mom and dad? What if they're dead, too."  
  
"You don't know that Scully," Mulder said wrapping his arm around her, "don't say that yet, I'm sure they're alive."  
  
"Why haven't they contacted us yet, then?"  
  
"I don't know, Scully." He professed, wrapping his arm tighter around her. "I don't know."   
  
Just then there was a knock on their back door. Scully jumped up off the couch.  
  
"Who on earth would use the back door?"  
  
"Who on earth would even come over?"   
  
She shot Mulder a look, "well, I'm sorry if you're not Mr. Popularity, but I happen to have a few acquaintances where I work." She took off towards the back door.  
  
"How can I have acquaintances where I work? The only other sane person who is ever in that office is Lynn, and I'm starting to think she herself might be three fries short of a happy meal. She's 35 years old, listens to Britney Spears, and every now and then I catch her talking to herself."  
  
"Alright, I understand why you're a bit concerned about the whole listening to Britney Spears thing, but a lot of people talk to themselves."  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged, "but not a lot of them answer themselves back."  
  
"You mean like, having a conversation with herself?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Ok, so maybe she is--what did you say? Three--" She swung open the door and gasped. "Oh my God!" She was hugging her friend quicker than she could process the situation. After nearly squeezing the life out of her she left go.   
  
"Eh, surprise." John said.  
  
Monica smiled at her friends, "you think we could crash at your place for a while?"  
  
Dana shook her head to clear herself of the stupor she was in, "what the hell happened to you? Why didn't you call?"  
  
"Shh!" Monica scolded, "don't say the H word around my children!"  
  
"Monica!"  
  
"It's a long story."

* * *

a/n: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot of stuff going, with my b-day having been Tuesday, and then my permit test tomorrow (send me lots of good luck! I'm going to need it!) then it being the end of the school year and all, I've just been preoccupied. Now, I wanted to get John and Monica back into the story. Anyway, send me lots of love in the form of reviews…no flames please. I'm running low on aloe, and burns really hurt. 


	18. part 17

One week later:  
  
Reports on the mysterious disappearance of two Tallahassee detectives and their children have still been occasionally on the news. Monica seems to find them funny, I bet she wouldn't if she knew how devastated I had been when we first saw them. I think I gave her a sufficient chewing out, though, for not calling and telling us what was going on.   
  
The LG have been getting everything together for them. Mon and John have decided that they're going to stay in Tampa. The LG have already figured out their new aliases, it's getting everything else together that's the problem. It's hard to come up with phony papers, as they say. Which, I understand. They're putting their asses on the line so that it's perfect.   
  
Haven't had any calls from Kirtschgau yet. Not that I would be particularly fond of that, his calls normally leave me feeling, for a lack of better words, pissed.  
  
So, I'm sitting here with Caden in my arms, lulling him to sleep, and Monica comes down the stairs with her own sleeping baby, Angel. She sits next to me on the couch, and rocks back and forth, so to keep Angel still sleeping. We share a smile and attend to our youngest little ones.   
  
After there's been time enough for them to be fully asleep she strikes up a conversation. "So, Scully. How's work been going for you?"  
  
"It's fine I guess, I miss being an Agent. But, I've always loved medicine. What about you, I mean, how was being a detective working out?"  
  
"It was wonderful, it didn't have all the benefits of being an Agent, but, it was very similar. I loved it, and I know John did, too. I just wonder what on earth we're going to do now. I mean, all I've ever known is some sort of law enforcement, and same with John, except for the fact he was a marine. What is there really that we could do?"  
  
I could do nothing but shrug and give her a sympathetic look. "I wish I had an answer for you, Mon. But, the Lone Gunmen will come up with something."  
  
She sighed, "I hope so."   
  
6:32pm (that same day)  
  
RING! RING!  
  
I picked up the phone hesitantly. Although we had caller ID, it had come up unknown name, unknown number. That could mean one of two things, either it was one of those damn pesky telemarketers, or it was Kirtschgau. Oddly, I found myself hoping for the former instead of the latter.  
  
"Hello, Carter residence."  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Carter. Nice to speak with you, again. Tell me, did your friends make it all right? I've been worrying about them ever since I gave them a call. I hope they paid heed to my warning, cryptic as it may have been. Have you heard from them?"  
  
"You know full well I have. Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"To speak with your husband, he seems to welcome my calls more than you. Funny, I helped save your life, but for some reason unknown to me, you don't like me."  
  
"That's not true, Mark, it's just that there are many things you could be doing for us that you haven't. I'm just wondering where your true loyalties reside."  
  
"You think I'm playing double agent, eh? No, if you don't believe in anything else that I say, trust that I have no loyalties to the syndicate. The fact I work for them, notwithstanding. You understand that I've been blackmailed, in more ways than one."  
  
"I just wonder how you can be alive, when your ap--"  
  
"Uh-uh, Mrs. Carter, you know that any information like that can tip me off, no, no, I'm alive. That's for sure. Though there are many things to say otherwise, my being alive is not at question here. We'll just say that somebody is a very bad shot."  
  
Scully sighed, "I'm willing to believe that. You're not the only member of the syndicate to be thought of as dead, and then be miraculously alive. CSM did it many times. Though, you weren't a member when you supposedly died. Why did they want you in it anyway? What did you know?"  
  
"It had a lot to do with what you knew, Scully."  
  
"What you downloaded?"  
  
"Yes, among other things. Also I knew how to save Mulder, and I helped to do so, that wasn't good for them. It would have been easy for them to kill me, but, the syndicate at that time was falling apart. Didn't take long for it to actually do so. This is a new syndicate, remember. They needed members."  
  
"Yeah, sure. But, why not just leave?"  
  
"I'm useless if I leave, to you that is. If I stay, I help save the world. If I leave, I aid in its destruction. When I'm here, I can sabotage things, slow them down. If I'm not, things go according to schedule."  
  
"I guess that's a good enough reason. You wanted to talk with Mulder, no?"  
  
"Yes, speaking with your husband was the ultimate reason for my calling today. I've enjoyed our conversation though, strange as it may seem. I'll be keeping in touch."  
  
"Sure." I place my hand over the mouthpiece and call out for Mulder.   
  
"What?" He says walking down the stairs.  
  
"Phone…it's, well. Phone."  
  
He looks at me strangely but picks the phone up anyway, "talk to me."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Right."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Will do." He hangs up the phone and looks at me. "Kirtschgau says he approves of your new attitude." He says with a smart-ass grin on his face.  
  
I scowl at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face this instant, or, you'll be sleeping on the couch."  
  
He covers his mouth with his hand for a second and then moves it away, the grin gone. "Eh. He, uh, we need to hurry."  
  
"Hurry?"  
  
"We've gotten 5/6th of them now. The vast majority of them are hiding out on an island somewhere in the Caribbean. He's given us the position. The others are scattered across various countries, some still in the US--no doubt looking for us--Mexico, The UK, Russia, Germany, and China.   
  
"And, there's no more of them, anywhere else?"  
  
"From what he knows, that's it."  
  
"What about the black oil? How many people have received the antidote?"  
  
"3/5th. He said most of those who haven't received it are in 3rd world countries, many in Africa and scattered across South America. But, there's also a large portion of people in Egypt who have yet to receive the virus."  
  
"Have we not gone to Egypt, yet?"  
  
"I thought we had. But, maybe something was wrong with the antidote. We'll have to get Charlie or Bill to go back over it."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"You heard me, no. We'll go."  
  
"Scully, I can't drive a plane, and unless you've been hiding things from me, neither can you."  
  
"So, we'll have Charlie take us. I want to go somewhere exotic, Mulder. Charlie and Bill have gotten to go all these places, Charlie even went swimming on the Great Barrier Reef, for cryin' out loud. I want to see the Sphinx, the pyramids, the Nile. All that fun stuff. Come on, we can have Mon and John watch the kids while we're gone."   
  
Please say yes, please say yes.  
  
"If we can get off work."  
  
Yes!  
  
Ok, so I'm acting a bit childish. But, who cares. I surely don't. I want to go to Egypt.  
  
I smile, "good. I've got a vacation I can take, and, your patients should be fine without you for a few days, well, at least I hope they will. We can go during the weekend, but miss Monday and Tuesday, as well. I'll get the word out to Charlie."  
  
I'm going to Egypt.   
  
a/n: ah! sorry this chapter is so short. Sorry if it's bad, I don't know if it is, or not. Anyway. This story will be over, soon. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, truth be told, I had this ready on Wenesday, but there were tornados just down the street from my house, and the power went off until Friday afternoon, then I went to Kentucky until yesterday, and got back late last night. Sorry. 


	19. part 18

To Save the World  
  
Part 18  
  
A/N: I know I fell off the face of the world with this one. Truth is, I actually forgot that I hadn't finished this. There's another I've still got to finish that I forgot about. Summer vacation must do that to you. You probably want to read the last chapter to remember where I left off...

* * *

Egypt was an experience. Of course, I'd already been to Africa before, but Egypt was a whole different place. We stayed for four days, Charlie spent the whole time with the antidote, but Mulder and I were tourists. Just two faces in a crowd of thousands. We went everywhere, the Great Pyramid's, The Sphinx, the Nile River, the Sahara, the Kenyan Heights, everywhere. It was hot, but I didn't give a damn. It was nice to just be tourists for a couple of deaths, not two people with the weight of the world on their shoulders. It felt a little like old times, except instead of some crummy backwoods town we were in a county that harbored one of the 7 wonders of the world.  
  
It was almost like the honeymoon we never had...to go with the wedding that never actually happened. Well, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder never got married; Katherine and William Carter did, though. I guess that's better than nothing is.  
  
But, it was only a four-day trip. And now we're back home, back to working, back to saving the world. A world that doesn't even know it needs saving, at least, not saving of this magnitude. Sometimes I wonder why we're doing what we're doing, not the whole "saving the world" thing, but the "keeping it a secret" thing. I mean, if everybody knew, wouldn't it be easier? If the whole world were pitching in, wouldn't it go faster?  
  
But then again, I muse; it can also go the other way. There could be a panic, instead of uniting the world, it could divide it even further. So right now, divide and conquer is our best strategy. Though, the groups are a little unbalanced. The whole world, verses the few of us who actually know what we're doing, maybe it's worth the risk.  
  
"I think we should tell them," I say to Monica as we sit on the back porch of my home, watching the kids play in the yard.  
  
She looks at me, a questioning gaze dancing in her brown eyes. "Tell who?"  
  
"Everybody. The whole world. Don't you think that they have a right to know? I mean, it is their lives we're playing with. I mean, who are we to play God? Why should we be able to decided who should know, and who isn't stable enough to understand?"  
  
"It could make a mess out of things."  
  
"But, how will we ever know unless we try? The danger isn't as strong as it once was. Nearly everybody has had the antidote, and if they knew it would be that much easier to get those who don't have it vaccinated. We could have help...you know, the world's top scientist working on them...making them easier to distribute."  
  
"How would we prove it? Nobody's going to believe a crackpot agent, who escaped from death row and his band of merry-men. They'll think we're crazy, lock us up and throw away the key."  
  
"We get proof."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know...but Mon, I think this is the right thing to do. Maybe Kirtschgau has some proof some undeniable evidence of their existence. Maybe somewhere the syndicate has a super-solider locked up, some test dummy they use. Please tell me that you agree with me, tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this way. I know Mulder would disagree...but, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, Dana. This is big...so much bigger than anything we've ever thought about is. We could inevitably cause a mass panic. They could see that as their cue to come, then we'd be responsible for the end of the world, the apocalypse."  
  
"But, if we don't it could come anyway."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"And, on the brighter side, they could believe us. We could end their coming once and for all. It could be over; we could go back to our old lives. You could be Special Agent Monica Doggett; I could be Special Agent Dana Mulder. We could live without fearing for the lives of our children, or children could grow up normally, with friends and boyfriends and girlfriends. Broken hearts and college acceptances. Don't you want JJ and Angel to have that? I know I want that William, Missy, and Caden to have normal lives."  
  
She breathes in deeply, then exhales just the same. "I don't know. Maybe you should call Kirtschgau first, before taking this idea to Mulder and John."  
  
"Right...but, I don't know his number. He always calls us."  
  
"Well, then all you have to do is wait for his call."  
  
I sigh, if I have to wait, then wait I will.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER:  
  
"Who are you talking to?" I ask as I walk into the living room, where Mulder is on the phone, the TV on mute.  
  
He looks at me and mouths "shh."  
  
"Fine. If it's 'Mark' I need to talk to him."  
  
He looks at me suspiciously, he knows I don't like talking with Kirtschgau.  
  
He nods and goes back to his conversation, whispering into the phone. I just roll my eyes at him and turn to volume on the TV back on and flip through the channels. It's early, Labor Day, so I have the day off. The only thing that's on is Soap Operas or Law & Order. I guess I'll watch the latter.  
  
Ten minutes later Mulder hands me the phone. I take it and walk out of the house and onto the back porch. "I need to ask you something, this is serious. All right?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
I breath deeply, "do we have any proof of alien existence? Anything undeniable?"  
  
He must have been caught off guard, because he doesn't answer me right away. "Like?"  
  
"Hell, 'Mark' I don't know! Anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Could you stop asking so many damn questions? I just...I want this to be over. I want people to know, I want to live like a normal person again."  
  
"Have you talked to Mulder about this?"  
  
"Damn it Kirtschgau. I asked you a question."  
  
"You're not supposed to say my name."  
  
"Like if somebody's listening they don't know the sound of your damned voice anyway. Just answer my question."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, we have proof."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"We captured one."  
  
"One what? Alien? Super-solider?"  
  
"Pick your pony."  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've had undeniable, 100% authentic proof of extra terrestrial life and you haven't done a god-damned thing about it? Tell me how that makes any kind of sense!"  
  
"Calm down Scully. I don't have the proof, the syndicate does."  
  
"Then get it."  
  
"Have you talked to your husband about any of this?"  
  
"I wanted poof first."  
  
"My advice to you, Scully. Talk to Mulder. Then talk to me."  
  
"I don't have a number to reach you on."  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Damn you Kirtschgau."  
  
"Goodbye to you, too, Scully."  
  
That was it. He hung up. Great, now I had to talk to Mulder.

* * *

"Mulder?"  
  
"In the living room!"  
  
I hung up the phone in the kitchen and then went into the living room to find him. He was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. Funny, I didn't think baseball season had started yet. Maybe it was just a rerun of sorts.  
  
"What did you need to talk with Kirtschgau about?"  
  
"Some things."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "like what?"  
  
I sat down next to him on the couch. "I think we should tell them."  
  
"Tell who, what?"  
  
"I think that we should tell everybody everything."  
  
"You mean about colonization?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They would never believe us."  
  
"Kirtschgau said he has proof."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"The syndicate has specimens."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I think it's the right thing to do. It's almost done, anyway. It would go a lot quicker if we didn't have to sneak around. We could go back to normal. Live like people again. The kids deserve a normal life...not one spent in hiding. You agree with me? Right?"  
  
He nodded his head, "maybe it's time the world new."

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry it's taken so long for an update. The story is almost over...let me know what'cha think.


	20. Part 19

To Save the World  
  
Part 19

* * *

I was ready and waiting when he called the next day. I informed him that we were all in an agreement, it was time the world knew what was really going on. All that he had to do was get them their evidence; we would take it from there. He told me that he would do the best that he could, but he wasn't sure how much that would help them. The syndicate had the two "aliens" under lock and key. Only the highest members had access, and Kirtschgau was low on the totem pole. Almost as low as they come.  
  
We began planning, how we would tell everybody, when we would tell them, and what we would tell them. Mulder argued that they should only tell them (them being everybody) certain parts of the truth. Ironic, in a way, the man that had searched for the hidden truths his whole life now wanted to hide the truth he found. I, on the other hand, thought we should tell them everything, leave nothing out. If the world was going to know, they should know it all. And not just the sugarcoated version. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Monica, John, and everybody else agreed with me. We would tell it all.  
  
Kirtschgau contacted us a week later, he had a plan. He would need some help carrying out his plan, but he figured it out. He knew where they were being held, and with the help of three certain computer geeks he could break in with no problem and with the help of a few former FBI agents and an AD he could break them out. I wasn't too fond of Mulder being a part of that equation, but if it meant no longer living in fear, I was up for it. Mulder promised me he would stay safe...I trusted him to keep that promise.  
  
Two weeks later everything was set, the date, the hour, even the second it would happen. The Lone Gunmen would hack into their system, shut down the power, anything and everything they could screw with they would. Then, Kirtschgau, Mulder, John, and Dad would pair off, Kirtschgau and Mulder, John and Dad, and each pair would get their evidence. John and Dad would go after the alien; Mulder and Kirtschgau would go after the super solider. Each had an antidote to use if need be, each had been injected with both, keeping them free from any danger of being overtaken by the evidence.  
  
Monica, Mom, Kimberly, and I were to stay at home, watch the kids, and wait for the men to call. It didn't sound very glamorous, but they had another job. While the men gathered the evidence, they would begin the process of spreading the word. Ever local TV station would be called every newspaper, every TV talk show. Most wouldn't give what they had to tell them the time of day, but the few that would was what they were aiming for. They only needed one TV News channel to believe their story, come when they asked them to, and eventually the world would know.  
  
I was anxious, when the men left. I couldn't stop shaking, I admit, what was about to happen scared the hell out of me. I kept my cool though. They only thing that kept it that way were the children. I knew I couldn't let them see me falter, I had to keep strong so they didn't know something was wrong. They were young, but they were smart.  
  
Nearly 10 hours later, they called me. The plan had worked. They had barely made it out, but they had. They had their proof...our proof, sedated and out cold, tied up in the back of the Lone Gunmen's van. The girls and I had our jobs finished as well. Channel 8 News, Channel 12 News, The Tampa Sun, and The Sunshine State Weekly had been the only ones to take us seriously. Channel 12 news was a countrywide, live TV station though. They would be at our house in 8 hours, roughly the same time Mulder and the others would arrive.  
  
My nerves were shot. I couldn't stop pacing, I drank all the coffee I could get a hold of, and I was still shaking. Mulder called me up again, we talked for nearly the whole time he was on his way back. He was nervous, like me. He was doubtful that we would believe. I was willing to take the chance. Also, it turned out that we didn't actually have an alien in our custody, rather a man who had been taken over by the black oil. That worked even better.  
  
Mulder and the rest got there before the news stations did. I was happy for that. Mulder and I sat on the front porch the whole time, huddled together, waiting. The first reporters to show up was with a newspaper, the Sun. They started asking questions, but I told them we wouldn't answer anybody until the rest had shown up. They asked for proof, I told them to be patient.  
  
By the end of the hour everybody who had said they would be there arrived, and more. The whole front yard was filled with people. I was shaking even more. What if Mulder was right? What if they wouldn't believe us? Our cover could be blown for nothing. Was I really ready to risk that?  
  
Yes, I was. Because, I knew that at least somebody would believe us. There would be somebody, somewhere who would pick up where we left of, provided we fail. The battle could still be won, even if we weren't on the front lines.  
  
At 10 in the morning it was time. Mulder and I got up from our seats and stood in front of the crowd. A few people recognized us, whispered to each other, furiously wrote things down. I cleared my throat, and dozens of eyes focused on me.  
  
"Hi," I began, my voice shaking, "if you don't already recognize me, my name is Dana Scully. Former FBI Agent Dana Scully." I inhaled deeply, catching my bearings. "The reason you are here today is because it's time the world knew the truth. Whatever happens next is entirely up to you, everybody who lives on this planet. I am here today to tell you the truth, the truth about extraterrestrials, the truth about the men who have been keeping secrets from the world, the truth that I believe the world is ready to know." I turned around, Monica's sign to get John and Kirtschgau...they would bring the proof with them.  
  
God, I hope I'm right. I hope the world is ready to know.  
  
THE END!

* * *

A/n: seriously, that's it. I hope nobody is disappointed with the ending, but, you ain't gettin' anything else. You take the end of this story and run with it, whatever floats your boat is how this story ends. We could win, we could loose, we could forever be in the struggle, us vs. Them. That's it. 


End file.
